TRANSLATE Once upon a time by rachelcolleen1000
by Hime-Amande
Summary: TRANSLATE A quoi ressembleraient les 74ème Hunger Games si Katniss était amoureuse de Peeta avant même leur commencement? A quoi ressembleraient les 74ème Hunger Games si le changement de règle avait été fait avant même leur entrée dans l'arène ? Venez le découvrir !
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis que la **traductrice** de cette histoire, **ONCE UPON A TIME de rachelcolleen1000**.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi , j'essairais de poster le plus souvent possible! Dites en review (anonyme activée) si elle vous plaît et que je continue de la traduire! chapitre 2 pour ce soir et je pense poster 1 fois par jour =D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui serait arrive si mon nom avait été tire durant la Moisson. Que serait-il arrivé à mon meilleur ami et partenaire de chasse, Gale ? A ma mère ? Oh mon dieu, et à ma petite sœur Prim ? Aucune chance qu'ils aient survécu. La relation de ma mère avec la Mort n'est pas très flatteuse pour elle en fait, la raison pour laquelle notre relation est si houleuse est due à son repliement sur elle-même quand mon père est mort. J'ai du me débrouiller pour Prim et moi jusqu'à qu'elle revienne lentement vers nous, mais je savais que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareil entre nous.

Je frémis à l'idée des Hunger Games. Je frissonnais littéralement… Je le sentais descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Juste à l'idée d'un enfant innocent en tuant un autre me rend misérable. Je sais que mes chances de survie sont bonnes…. Elles sont extrêmement fortes. A cause des Tesserae, j'apparais plusieurs fois. A peine seize ans, et j'en suis à quatre. Je ne dirais jamais à personne que je suis terrifiée par les Hunger Games. J'essaye d'agir comme si rien ne me faisait peur et que j'étais invincible, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je suis complétement mortelle. Et je le sais mieux que personne car l'impensable m'est arrivé. Moi, Katniss Everdeen, a été choisie pour participer au Hunger Games.

Techniquement, ma petite sœur de douze ans a été choisie pour participer aux Hunger Games. Mais elle serait morte à la minute où elle serait descendue du podium. Je devais m'interposer. J'avais une chance de gagner, même si elle était mince. Si je mettais la main sur un arc et des flèches, quelques chose pour me tenir chaud, et peut être un allié pour un bout de temps alors, j'avais définitivement une chance

Cela s'était juste avant que l'amour de ma vie, Peeta Mellark, fut choisi comme tribut mâle pour représenter le district douze. C'est vrai, je l'ai dit. Katniss Everdeen, la fille qui ne _semble_ jamais regarder les garçons, est amoureuse du fils du boulanger. Une fille de la Veine, amoureuse d'un fils de marchand. C'est assez comique, quand on y pense. Nous n'avons absolument aucune chance d'être ensemble. Le mieux que je peux espérer c'est une alliance, peut être. Mais à un certain point, j'aurais à le tuer ou il aura à le faire. Et quand l'un de nous deux retournera dans le district douze, si jamais, nous serons rejetés à vie.

Alors que j'étais assise dans le train, Peeta a deux centimètres de moi littéralement, je pensais à ce qui allait nous arriver. Tué par un Carrière, surement. Peut être d'une cause naturelle, comme la déshydratation ou la famine. Peut être un feu de forêt, une mutation, une avalanche. J'avais vu les pires choses arrivées durant mes quinze Hunger Games passés. J'avais vu des choses que personne ne voulait jamais voir, et tout le monde dans Panem les avait vus. Et ma mort serait une de plus qu'ils oublieraient durant les prochains Jeux.

"Je vais aller chercher Haymitch," dit Effie Trinket, la chaperonne des tributs du district douze. Elle avait des cheveux d'un rose extrême, un visage sérieux et pâle, and des lèvres d'un rose poudré intense qui paraissait totalement artificiel. Peeta et moi nous restâmes assis un moment en silence.

"L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? " me demanda-t-il finalement.

J'étais assise en silence. Est ce que Peeta Mellark, le garçon au pain, le garçon qui avait sauvé ma vie, venait de me parler ? Il soupira. « Ecoute Katniss, je comprend si tu ne veux pas me parler, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai quelque chose de mal à avoir un peu d'aide »Je me tournais pour le regarder. Est que c'était un rappel sournois à la façon dont il avait sauvé ma famille il y a des années, ou était il sincère en disant qu'il voulait être aidé ? Alors que j'ouvrais ma bouche pour parler, Effie revient avec un homme soûl et trébuchant que je reconnu come étant Haymitch Abernathy. Il portait une bouteille de vin et en attrape une avant de s'assoir en face de Peeta.

"Okay, quel est le plan alors?" demanda Peeta.

Haymitch gloussa. "Quel enthousiasme" dit-il, regardant entre Peeta et moi. "Voici quelques conseils. Accepter le fait que votre mort est imminente. Le plus tôt vous le ferez, le mieux ce sera" Il rit encore plus. Peeta me regarda and bondit en avant pour arracher le vin des mains d'Haymitch.

Haymitch réagit rapidement il frappa Peeta en plein dans la poitrine, si fort que Peeta tomba à la renverse avec sa chaise. Haymitch sourit une fois de plus. « Tu m'en as fait renverser sur ma chemise » dit-il. »Quel honte, elle était neuve." Puis il se leva et partit. Peeta, dont la tête affichait un rouge honteux, se leva. Il releva sa chaise , « Je vais aller lui parler » dit il.

"Peeta," Je le rappelais, mais il se répétait et suivi Haymitch. Je décidais de le laisser partir et aller dans ma chambre pour voir la moisson dans des 12 autres districts. Dans le district 1, une paire de tributs extrêmement terrifiants avait été choisie. Une fille avec des cheveux noirs avait été choisi pour le district 2 et le tribut mâle, un effrayant et intimidant garçon qui semblait un peu plus jeune, fut chanceux car un garçon tout aussi effrayant de 18 ans , Cato, se portât volontaire. Dans ces districts, c'est un honneur que d'être choisi. Dans le district 12, c'est une sentence de mort.

Les districts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, et 10 n'offraient de grandes perspectives. Le district 11 offrait un garçon effrayant qui pourrait être de notre âge, à moi et à Peeta, et une jeune fille de douze ans, Rue, qui faisait à peine la taille d'un des bras du garçon. Je pensais tout de suite à Prim et mon cœur se serra ? Je vus ma sœur se faire choisir, moi me portant volontaire, Peeta marchait lentement jusqu'à la scène, puis c'était fini.

Cette nuit, je ne dormis pas à poings fermés. Je ne pense pas que je le ferais durant le reste de ma vie. Même si je réussissais à sortir de cette arène vivante, je ne pourrais jamais plus dormir comme çà. Quand je me réveille, je laisse tous les vêtements du capitole de côté et je me rhabille avec la robe de ma mère. Je me recoiffe et me rend tranquillement jusqu'au wagon-dîner. Peeta est là habillé dans ses propres vêtements, lui aussi. Effie et Haymitch sont assis côte à côte et Effie semble vraiment bouleversée. Haymitch avait un sourire odieux sur le visage et Peeta semblait mal à l'aise.

"La voila" dit Haymitch. "Nous allions discuter des stratégies qui vous garderons en vie."

"Et quelles sont elles ?" Je réussis à articuler alors que je m'asseyais à côté de Peeta.

"Un abri, " dit simplement Peeta. "Et de l'eau."

"Voila le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner" dit sarcastiquement Haymitch. "restez en vie." Il éclata de rire et Peeta et moi nous regardâmes.

"C'est vraiment drôle," dit Peeta. "Mais seulement, pas pour nous."

Haymitch fronça les sourcils. "Passe moi la confiture, mon cœur," dit-il. Je ne le fit pas. Il se répta plusieurs fois avec de l'attraper par dessus moi. En colère, j'attrapais un couteau et le plantait juste a côte de lui. Effie avait le souffle coupé.

"C'est de l'acajou!" dit-elle, agacée.

Haymitch me regarda."Aurais je réellement eu une paire de combattant cette année ? » Il sourit. « A quel point es tu bonne avec un couteau, chérie ? » Je retirais le couteau de la table et le lançais contre le mur sans même un regard. Il se logea entre deux planche, me faisant paraître encore plus impressionnante qu'en réalité. « Levez vous tous les deux » ordonna-t-il. Il marcha autour de nous et nous regarda de haut en bas, touchant nos muscles.

"J'ai vu mieux," conclut-il. "Mais je peux travailler avec çà."

"Donc vous nous aiderez?" Demanda Peeta avec enthousiasme.

"Ne t'avance pas, garçon au pain," dit hargneusement Haymitch. "Pour l'instant, tout ce que je vais vous dire est de faire tout ce que vos stylistes vous diront de faire." Puis, il sortit avec fracas du wagon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous rentrions au Capitole. Peeta saluait tout le monde, en souriant. « Katniss, allez viens ! » dit-il. Il s'approcha, attrapa ma main, et me poussa à la fenêtre. Je saluais avec lui, surtout car il tenait ma main. Peeta Mellark, me tenant la main.

Je pense que je peux mourir heureuse à partir de maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, ils sont assez courts alors je pense poster très souvent :) J'essaie de traduire le plus proche possible de la réalité de l'auteur ! Certaines expressions me donnent du fil à retordre ^^

Je le rappelle, **moi = traductrice !**

**Chapitre 2**

Les stylistes me déshabillèrent et m'arrachèrent tous les poils de mon corps. La douleur était insupportable mais j'écoutais Haymitch. Je ne voulais pas, mais je le faisais quand même. Si j'avais une quelconque chance de survivre et de retourner à la maison, j'allais essayer et le faire. Quand je fus prête, je suis totalement épilée, à part ma tête bien sûr, et ma peau avait une lueur bizarre. Le temps que mes stylistes arrivent dans la pièce, je suis prête à tirer sur quelqu'un.

"Bonjour," dit il avec une voix douce. "Mon nom est Cinna. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive et je suis là pour t'aider du mieux que je peux."

Je fus très surprise. "La plupart des gens me présente juste leurs félicitations" dis-je calmement.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose à célébrer," dit il calmement. "Que dirais-tu de déjeuner?"

Nous nous asseyons et je mangeais beaucoup trop. La nourriture ici au Capitole était extraordinaire. Tout était frais et avait un gout divin. Il me dit que ce soir avait lieu la parade et il voulait que le district douze fasse un tabac.

"D'habitude, nous sommes des mineurs," dis-je. Le district douze est, bien évidemment, le district minier.

"Oui, mais je ne veux pas faire çà," dit Cinna. "Katniss, que penses tu du feu?"

Je haussais les épaules. "Je n'ai rien contre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Cinna sourit. "Bien. Alors nous sommes prêts."

Plus tard dans la soirée, je rencontrais Effie, Haymitch et Peeta près de l'attelage du district douze. Cinna m'accompagnait et la styliste de Peeta, une femme nommée Portia, était là aussi. Ils me souriaent. Effie avait l'air vraiment excite. "Vous allez faire un carton" dit elle.

"Ouais," acquiesa Peeta, avec un sourire flamboyant. Mais je sentais que cela sonnait faux. Il regarda vers moi et je vus qu'il était térrifié. Haymitch et Effie devaient aller s'assoir à leurs places, nous laissant avec les stylistes."Comment te sens tu alors?" demanda-t-il.

"Je te suis si tu me suis," dis-je. Il rit et se hissa dans l'attelage, me tendant la main. Il m'aida alors à monter, « Marché conclu »dit-il.

« Parfait, je vais vous 'allumer' » dit Cinna. Je sentais comme une étrange sensation de chatouilles et je réalisa que j'étais en feu. Je regardais alors Peeta et il souriait.

"On dirait que nous n'avons rien à craindre," dit il en riant.

Cinna rit aussi. "Merci mon Dieu." Nous riâmes. "Oh et tenez vous la main," dit Cinna. "Montrez vous à l'aise l'un avec l'autre."

Peeta prit ma main et acquiesa en direction de Cinna. "Je n'ai jamais vu de tributs se tenir la main," dit il l'air de rien. Les deux premiers attelages avaient déja quitter le tunnel.

"Moi non plus," dis-je. "Je me demande qu'elle sera la réaction."

Il rit. "Tu sais nous pourrions être amis" dit-il.

"Je pensais que nous l'étions déjà" dis-je.

Il rit encore. "Ouais , mais de bons amis," dit Peeta. "Même dans l'arène et autre. Je protège tes arrières si tu protèges les miennes."

_J'ai toujours protéger tes arrières_, pensais-je. "Absolument" dis-je.

Il sourit. "Tu sais, nous ne pouvons pas nous entretuer" dit Peeta. J'étais deconcertée par ses paroles.

"je ne te tuerais jamais" dis-je. Est ce que j'ai vraiment dit çà ? Vraiment, Katniss ?

Ile me regarda, un sourire bizarre sur le visage. "Ouais?"

Je ris. "Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais pu te tuer?"

"Et si cela se réduit à toi et moi?" dit-il. "Alors quoi?"

"On verra çà à ce moment là," dis je en haussant les épaules. "Mais çà n'arrivera pas , tu le sais."

Il soupira. "Je sais. Si quelqu'un gagne, ce sera Cato."

"Ou Tresh" répondis-je. "Je veux dire, regarde le. Par rapport à Rue?"

Il rit. "Ils sont tous beaucoup plus imposant que moi." Il regarda par terre. "As tu . . . fait ce que Haymitch nous avait dit ? Accepté ton inevitable mort?"

Je fronçais les sourcils. "Non," dis-je. "Et je ne le ferais toi non plus."

"Je l'ai déjà fait," dit-il. "Il n'y a aucune chance que je gagne. Je vais _mourir_, Katniss."

"Ne parles pas comme çà," dis-je doucement. "S'il te plait. Ne le fais … pas." Ces mots restèrent presque coincés dans ma gorge, et Peeta le remarqua. Il se tourna vers moi.

"Je … Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine" murmura-t-il. "Je suis désolé. Et je n'abandonnerais pas. Hey, si tu arrives à trouver un arc et des fleches, je serais le plus chanceux du monde."

Je ris. "Je sais que tu mens."

Il souria. "Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, non?" Il regarda le sol et fronçà les sourcils. "Katniss, me fais tu confiance?"

"Bien sûr," dis je.

Il acquiesa. "Ne paniques pas alors. Ce que je vais faire pourrait t'effrayer."

Je levais un sourcil. "Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" demandais-je. Il ne répondit pas, prenant simplement de l'avance. Nous allons sortir du tunnel. Et alors que la foule nous acclame à cause du feu, Peeta Mellark place sa main sur ma taille et m'embrasse, en plein sur la bouche.

Oh mon dieu, je pourrais vraiment mourir heureuse à partir de maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un troisième chapitre , je posterais souvent mais j'ai une grosse présentation qui vient de tomber. Je posterais tous les deux jours maximum ( au bout du troisième vous pouvez me lapider ^^"""). Beaucoup de gens sont venus visiter cette histoire, on manque de M en HG! N'hésitez pas allez faire un tour sur une fiction crossover HG en M que j'écris vous ne serez pas déçu (petit moment pub haha)

By the way, voici le lien vers le profil de l'**auteur** **(MOI = Traductrice) **: u/3894892/rachelcolleen1000 !

La suite de Once upon a time est complète et j'ai eu le feu vert de l'auteur ! Donc nous allons avoir un petit bout de chemin ensemble !

Et **Mandine37**, ne t'inquiètes pas je compte bien publier très régulièrement, et **fandetwilight **: naïve… hum des surprises dans les prochaines chapitres ? Ouhou je me tais.

Allez jetez vous sur ce chapitre je sais que vous n'attendez que çà )

**Chapitre 3**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pendant un long moment, mais je me suis surprise à l'embrasser en retour. Je veux dire, c'est Peeta Mellark. Je pensais que cela pourrait être un coup de publicité pour lui, mais je balayais vite cette pensée. Non, j'avais entendu les rumeurs. Apparemment, Peeta avait un énorme coup de cœur pour moi. Je ne l'avais jamais cru, mais…. Maintenant je le croyais.

Quand il se poussa sur le côté, nous étions déjà à mi chemin sur la voie. « C'était bien. »Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais simplement. Il soupira de soulagement, prit ma main et salua la foule. Je fis de même. Il éleva nos mains au dessus de nous et commença à crier 'DOUZE » encore et encore. Très vite, toute la foule l'avait rejoint dans ses acclamations. Quand l'attelage s'arrêta, le feu s'éteignit et Peeta rabaissa nos mains, en embrassant la mienne. Il lâcha ma main et mit son bras autour de mes épaules avec désinvolture.

« Ils nous adorent » chuchota-t-il.

« Sans rire », dis-je en riant nerveusement.

Le président Snow commenca à parler et je n'écoutais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Je me concentrais sur le bras de Peeta Mellark autour de mes épaules. L'attelage recommença à bouger et nous étions dans le centre d'entrainement de nouveau. Effie, Haymitch, Portia et Cinna nous attendaient. Effie et Portia sautillaient toutes excitées, en criant à quel point nous étions grandioses et de grands acteurs. Cinna nous souriait et nous disait que l'amour naissant nous aiderait dans l'arène. Haymitch nous regardait avec attention, mais je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas content.

« Etait ce prévu ? » demanda Effie, sa voix encore plus perçante que d'habitude.

« Pour moi, oui » dit Peeta en riant. « Je l'ai surprise »

Haymitch ria. « Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi tu avais l'air si rabat joie, chérie »

« Je ne trouve pas qu'elle avait l'air rabat joie » dit Cinna. « Je pense qu'ils ont très bien géré çà. » Peeta et moi sourîmes devant ces compliments mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer les regards des autres tributs alors que nous arrivions en haut des escaliers.

Cette nuit là à table, il y eu un silence gênant. Nous mangions et il y avait une discussion entre Cinna, Portia et Effie, mais Haymitch se contentait de nous observer, Peeta et moi, comme si nous étions une maladie infectieuse. Après le repas, je me ruais vers ma chambre, seulement je fus rappelé dans la salle à manger. Les seules personnes présentes étaient Peeta et Haymitch.

« Hey » dis-je, prenant un siège près de Peeta.

« 'Lut » me répondit-il.

« Arrêtez vos conneries », dit Haymitch, nous regardant tour à tour. « Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel la bas ? Qu'est que vous avait essayé d'accomplir ? »

Peeta semblait surpris. « Je pensais, normalement les tributs de chaque district veulent se tuer mutuellement, non ? je pensais qu'en se montrant proche durant la parada, peut être que l'on aurait des sponsors-»

« Vous posez problème ! » cria Haymitch, abattant son poing sur la table basse. « Etes vous trop stupides pour le voir ? »

« Voir quoi ? » cria Peeta en retour. « Que les tributs peuvent être amis ? peut être même amoureux ? Que peut être je peux réussir à amener Katniss plus loin dans les jeux si la gens la considère comme désirable ? »

Haymitch se rassit. « Amener Katniss plus loin dans les jeux ? »

Peeta rougit. « Eh bien, oui » dit-il. « Je veux dire, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner. Mais si quelqu'un doit gagner, je veux que ce soit elle. »

Je regardais Peeta avec surprise. « Tu as de meilleurs chances » dis-je. « tu es bien plus fort que moi. »

« Ouais, mais je ne saurais pas chasser. » dit il, en agitant sa main.

« Mais si je tombe dans une embuscade, je n'ai aucune chance ! » dis je fortement. » Tu pourrais être capable de tuer si quelqu'un t'attaquer de front ! »

« je n'ai aucune chance ! » cria Peeta, avec un air hargneux. « OK ? » Je le regardais, d'un air incrédule. « C'est vrai, » dit-il d'une voix plus calme. « tu sais ce que ma mère a dit quand elle est venue me dire au revoir , que le district douze pourrait avoir un gagnant cette année. Mais elle ne parlait pas de moi, mais de toi. »

« Elle parlait de toi » dis-je, le repoussant.

« Elle a dit ' C'est une battante celle là ' » dit Peeta. « UNE »

Le plus j'en savais sur la mère de Peeta, plus je la haïssais. Quel genre de mère dirait çà à son fils.

« Est ce que cette conversation est terminée ? » demanda Peeta, regardant Haymitch. Haymitch hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Son visage avait l'air peiné, comme si sa parole le blesser physiquement. Je regardais Haymitch une seconde de plus avant de quitter la salle à manger et suivre Peeta.

Il était déjà en train de fermer sa porte quand j'atteignis sa chambre. Je toquais quelques fois. Il ne répondit pas. « Peeta, ce n'est que moi » dis-je doucement.

« Est ce que je peux être seul, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux vraiment être seul ? » ripostai-je. Je l'entendis se lever et se trainer jusqu'à la porte.

« Non, pas vraiment, » dit-il. « Tu me tiens compagnie ? »

Je hochais la tête et entrais dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et me regarda. « Je suis désolé d'avoir crier » dit-il, en regardant le sol. « Ce n'était pas nécessaire ».

« et je suis désolé pour c que ta mère t'as dit, » dis-je « Ca, ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Peeta sourit. « je suis aussi désolé pour t'avoir embrassé comme çà, » dit-il. « J'aurais surement pu, tu sais, te donner une sorte d'avertissement. »

Je ris. « Non, apparemment ma réaction était en or » Il sourit.

« Tu veux regarder la parade ? » Je haussais les épaules. Il alluma la télévision et m'indiqua de m'asseoir sur le lit. « Je pense que je peux m'asseoir sur le canapé, mais je trouve que c'est très inconfortable. »

« Le mien aussi l'est » mentis-je. En fait, les canapés sont bien plus confortables que les lits, mais je veux être allongée dans un lit avec Peeta Mellark. Je me surprends à me demander si c'est une erreur. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le faire sans une sentence de mort planant au-dessus de ma tête. Mais je le fais quand même, ses bras trouvent leur place sur mes épaules et ma tête sur son torse. Il passe sa main sur mon bras dans un mouvement de bas en haut et j'éprouve des frissons.

« Katniss ? » dit-il.

« Ouais ? »

« Je t'ai menti à propos de quelque chose » dit-il. « Les canapés sont vraiment confortables. Si tu veux que j'aille m'asseoir dessus. Je ne sais pas si tu es … d'accord avec tout ceci. »

Je ris. « C'est bon, » dis-je.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il. « Car je suis un gentlemen, tu sais. »

Je souris. « Est ce que les rumeurs sont vraies, Peeta ? » les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant même que j'y réfléchisse. Quelle idiote !

« Quelles rumeurs ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les rumeurs disant que tu … m'aimais bien ? » répondis-je.

Il soupira. « Si elles ne l'étaient pas, est ce que je ferais ceci ? » En disant çà, il embrassa ma tempe et me serra plus près. « je veux juste passer chaque moment du reste de ma vie avec toi ». Je passais un bras sur son torse, le serrant plus près encore, comme si un officier du Capitole allait se ruer ici et nous séparer. « M'aimes tu aussi ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix tendue.

« Si je ne t'aimais pas, est ce que je ferais tout ceci ? » Je regardais ses yeux bleus et il me souria.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le chapitre 4 ans le temps, il était prêt depuis hier mais je suis dejà en plein dans la traduction du chapitre 8. Un peu d'avance pour être sûr de votre udapte every 48 hours! ^^

_Si vous voulez du M avec amour et aventure je vous conseille ma fic (^^'')_

Ne sont ils pas mignons nos amoureux ? Ca deviendra plus *hum* dans les prochains chapitres ^^

**MOI= TRADUCTRICE**

**Chapitre 4**

Nous regardions la parade en silence. Je réalisais que quand nous sortions du tunnel, nos corps étaient pressés bien fort l'un contre l'autre, et nos lèvres se sont scellées, et la foule est devenue dingue. Les gens nous appelaient par des surnoms (Everlak fut mon préféré) et ils criaient au Président Snow de nous laisser vivre heureux pour l'éternité. C'est là que je compris ce que voulait dire Haymitch à propos des problèmes causés. Les gens allaient être furieux si l'un de nous étaient tués dans l'arène. La seule chose que le Capitole appréciait encore plus que le sang, c'était l'amour, plus que la mort, c'était la passion. Et maintenant, nous étions face à un débat animé devions nous laisser les amants maudits du district douze vivre ou les faire s'entretuer dans un combat à mort ?

« Il n'y a aucune chance que Snow change les règles » dit Peeta.

« Si il essaye, il fera croire qu'il va le faire puis il tuera un de nous deux dans une avalanche, ou autre. »Dis-je.

« Il me tuera. »dit-il. « Tu ne vas pas mourir Katniss. » Je toussais. « Tu ne mourras pas » redit-il. « Tu vas vivre une longue et heureuse vie tu m'entends ? »

« Si je dis oui, tu te tairas ? » demandais-je.

Il sourit. « Bien sûr »

« Okay. » dit-il.

Nous restions assis en silence pendant encore un petit moment, regardant encore les célébrations des Hunger Games se poursuivirent. Soudain, un écran rouge apparu où on pouvait lire NOUVELLE FLASH. Nous ne levions alors que le président Snow apparaissait derrière Claudius Templesmith. « Bonjour, cher citoyens de Panem » dit-il de sa voix terrifiante. »C'est avec plaisir que je vous informe qu'une règle a été changée pour cette édition des 74èmes Hunger Games. Après avoir regarder le livre des règles de bout en bout, nous pensons que c'est complètement légal. Alors voilà : il pourra y avoir deux vainqueurs cette année, du moment qu'ils font partis du même district et qu'au final, les deux soit vivants. Bonne chance, et puisse le sort vous être favorable. »

Je regardais Peeta. Ces yeux étaient grand ouverts dû au choc. » Est-ce j'ai … était ce … »

« Réel ? » demandais-je.

Il me fit alors un énorme sourire. « Oh mon dieu, Katniss » Il entoura la taille de ses bras et me serra très près au même moment ou Effie entrait avec fracas.

« Peeta, as-tu vu le –Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé » dit-elle » je n'avais pas réalisé que je déranger votre 'célébration'. »

Je me tortillais pour échapper à la prise de Peeta. « Ce n'est rien Effie, » dit Peeta, en se levant. « Pensez vous qu'ils ont changé les règles pour nous ? »

« Oui je le pense » dit Haymitch, arrivant derrière elle. Il me vu allongée sur le lit de Peeta, les cheveux décoiffés et les draps froissés, et il leva un sourcil. « Est que vous étiez en train de … ? »

« Gardez vos pensées salaces pour vous, Haymitch » dis-je en riant. Il sourit.

« A partir de maintenant, vous avez intérêt a gérer çà intelligemment, » dit-il, regardant Peeta. « Vous réalisez que si vous sortez tous les deux vivants, vous ne pourrez jamais plus être ensemble ? En tout cas en public. Vous devrez rester amoureux pour le reste de votre vie ? »

Peeta souria. « Ca me semble parfait, »dit-il.

« Attendez un peu, » dit Effie. « C'est pour de vrai ? »

Nous riames. « Oui, Effie, c'est pour de vrai, » dit Peeta. Effie porta la main à son cœur et soupira.

« C'est juste trop mignon ! » dit elle, en sortant de la chambre. Haymitch roula des yeux.

« Quelle femmelette, » il ria et repris son air sérieux immédiatement. « Demain vous commencerez votre entrainement. Vous devrez être à côté de l'autre tout le temps. Vous serez affectueux fréquemment. Les juges vous regardons avec attention, compris ? Si il y a le moindre doute dans leurs esprits à propos de votre amour, ils n'hésiteront pas à se rétracter. »

« Je ne veux convaincre personne que nous sommes amoureux, »dit Peeta. « Nous le sommes. »

« Merci pour l'information » dit Haymitch sarcastiquement. »Si vous voulez le prouvez à qui que ce soit, prouvez le à Snow. Si vous ne filez pas le parfait amour, il va vous détruire dans cette arène. Vous ne tiendrez pas deux heures si il a le moindre doute. »

Peeta acquiesça. « Vous avez raison, nous serons affectueux, je le promets. »

« Je sais que vous le serez, » dit Haymitch. « C'est évident que vous ne pourrez pas vous en empêcher. » dit il en riant. « N'en faites pas trop. Soyez naturels. Embrassez vous, enlacez vous, tenez vous la main. Soyez mignons. »

« Pas de problème, » lui assura Peeta. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle. »

Haymitch souria. « Vous savez, les autres tributs vont vouloir vous tuer. »

« Arf » riais-je.

« Non » dit Haymitch sérieusement. « Les tributs du district 2 sont vraiment vicieux. Et maintenant ils sont alliés. »

Peeta plissa les yeux. « Vous doutez de nous ? »

Haymitch souria. « Toujours, mon cher garçon. Toujours. »

Peeta ria. « Allez vous en, Haymitch » dit il, en jetant Haymitch hors de la chambre d'un air joueur Peeta ferma la porte derrière lui et éteignit la télévision. « Alors pour l'entrainement, nerveuse ? »

« Un peu » dis je. « Et toi ? »

« Nan » dit il. « Je ne suis pas nerveux facilement, Après, la nuit juste avant les Hunger Games je serais une épave. »

« Hey, moi aussi » dis je en riant.

Il s'assit sur le lit. « Est ce que c'est trop demandé de … rester ici avec toi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il. « Ou nous pourrions revenir dans ta chambre. J'ai juste… j'ai juste peur de faire des cauchemars. Chaque nuit est un nouvel essai pour me voir en train de mourir. »

Je souris nerveusement. » J'allais te demandais si tu voulais venir dans ma chambre, » dis je honteusement. »J'ai des cauchemars aussi. »

Il soupira de soulagement. « Eh bien, que dis tu d'une douche et de se changer et je te rejoins dans ta chambre ? »

« ca me va, » dis je, en me levant pour partir.

« Je te raccompagne à ta chambre » dit il.

« C'est bon » dit-il. « C'est juste au fond du couloir. »

« Ouais, mais il y a plus de chances que tu prennes une douche plus longue que moi de toute façon » dit Peeta. « Je ne veux pas être le garçon flippant qui rentre dans ta chambre alors que tu te douches. Je laisse çà pour Haymitch. »

Je ris. « Ok, » dis-je. Il me tendit la main, je la pris et nous marchions doucement jusqu'au fond du couloir. Il me laissa devant ma porte avec un baiser sur la joue (surement que les couloirs sont surveillés 24H/24H) et je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais rapidement et rentrais dans la douche high-tech du capitole a laquelle je ne suis toujours pas habituée. Je me lavais les cheveux et ajouter même de l'après shampoing (c'était un vrai luxe dans le district douze les plus riches pouvaient en avoir). Je fis bien attention à mon odeur. J'allais avoir un garçon dans mon lit ce soir.

Un garçon dans mon lit. Mes pensées dérivèrent automatiquement sur ce qui pourrait se passer. Même si j'étais amoureuse de Peeta depuis qu'il m'avait donner les pains à l'âge de onze ans, je ne pensais pas que je coucherais avec lui. Je n'ai jamais été très câline. Mais Peeta avait dit qu'il était un gentleman. Il ne ferait rien qui me rendrait mal à l'aise, en tout cas je l'espérais.

Quand j'eus finis, je tressais mes cheveux assez simplement, mettait un des pyjamas en soie du Capitole et attendais Peeta. Je savais qu'il était probablement en train d'attendre dans sa chambre et qu'il n'arriverait pas de sitôt, pour me laisser le temps de finir. Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, il y eu un léger coup à la porte. Je l'ouvrais et trouvais Peeta. Ses cheveux étaient humides et il était habillé d'un pyjama de flanelle qui était proche du corps, comme le mien.

« Hey, » chuchota-t-il, en fermant la porte.

« Pourquoi chuchotes tu ? » demandais-je, en reposant la brosse à cheveux avec laquelle je me peignais nerveusement la pointe de mes cheveux.

« J'ai l'impression que tous les couloirs sont sous surveillance vidéo » dit il simplement. « Snow va aimer çà je suis sur. »

« De quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Moi, me faufilant la nuit dans a chambre ?» dit Peeta. « Si les couloirs sont sous surveillance. J'espère qu'ils le sont. Je veux rendre tout çà… convaincant. Malgré le fait que mes sentiments pour toi sont plus que réels, nous devons être le plus convainquant possible. »

« Je sais » dis je. « Je suis d'accord. »

Il souria. Je me retournais et ouvrait les couvertures, en me glissant dans le lit. Peeta leva un sourcil et je tapotais la place à côté de moi. Il éteignit les lumières et s'allongea à coté de moi, hésitant avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je fis de même et il entoura ma nuque de son bras et laissa l'autre sur ma taille. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et il respira mon odeur. « Tu sens incroyablement bon, » dit il en soupirant d'aise.

« Toi aussi, » dis je doucement.

Peeta m'embrasse en plein sur l'oreille et chuchota tout bas « Katniss, je t'aime. »


	5. Chapter 5

Hop hop hop comme promis le chapitre 5 ^^Ca se rapproche entre Peeta et Katniss mais les prochains chapitres font être beaucoup plus *HUM*

_Et si vous voulez une histoire avec Peeta, de la romance dans ma fic sur mon profil_

**Moi= traductrice**

**UPDATE: Desole upload de mauvais fichier c'est bon voila le final :p**

**Chapitre 5**

"Tu n'as pas à répondre," chuchota-il. "Je veux juste que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne"

"D'aussi loin que tu te souviennes?" demandais-je. Je remarquais que ma voix était aigue et tendue.

"Ouais," murmura-t-il doucement, ses lèvres remuant contre mon oreille pendant qu'il parlait. "Depuis notre premier jour de cours, je pense. Je t'ai vu renter avec ton père dans ta petite robe et j'ai pensé que tu étais très jolie, et puis tu as chantée cette chanson . . . et j'étais fou d'amour. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changés depuis."

Je me sentis sourire. Peeta Mellark me disait qu'il était amoureux de moi? Qu'est ce qui se passait bon sang?

"Peeta?" dis-je, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il fit une sorte de grognement pour me faire comprendre qu'il écoutait. "Je t'aime aussi." Je tournais ma tête vers lui et il souriait. Il se pencha et nos lèvres se touchèrent presque avant qu'il se retire.

"Tu es d'accord?" dit-il, sa voix était si étouffée que je l'entendais à peine. Je hochais la tête et il m'embrassait. J'en avais des papillons dans le bas ventre. J'avais envie d'aller plus loin. Je voulais être plus proche de Peeta, et je voulais sentir ces bras autour de moi, sentir ces lèvres contre les miennes, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je voulais que rien ne gâche ce moment.

Nous nous embrassions un long moment avant d'entre un leger coup à la porte et nous séparions Peeta soupira. Qui est-ce?" demandais-je.

"Effie!" repondit-elle d'une voix chantante. "Je peux entrer?"

Peeta fit un sourire en coin. "Non!" cria-t-il

"Oh mon dieu!" fit Effie avec un petit cri aigu. "Je suis si désolée, je n'arrête pas de vous interrompre aujourd'hui!"

"bonne nuit, Effie!" nous criames ensemble. Elle poussa un cri perçant et je l'entendis s'éloignait dans le couloir.

"A ses souhaits," dit Peeta en riant. Il baissa les yeux vers moi. "Tu penses que nous devrions dormer un peu?"

Je haussais les épaules. "Tu es fatigué?" demandais-je.

"Nan," he says. "Et toi?"

"Nan," repondis-je.

"Bien," dit-il. Il me regarda un moment avant d'embrasser mon front, mes sourcils, le bout de mon nez, et, finalement, mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassiions plus longtemps cette fois. Personne ne nous interrompait. Après ce qui semble une très courte période, peeta me donna un dernier baiser et se mit sur le côté. Nous réalisames que cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Effie nous avait interrompu. Peeta sourit et m'embrassa le front. "Il est presque minuit," dit-il.

"Nous aurons besoin de repos pour demain," dis-je.

"D'accord," dit-il. "Mais d'abord, j'aurais besoin d'utiliser tes commodités."dis je alors qu'il se levait et allait dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis et m'étirer les jambes pendant un moment. Je réalisais alors à quel point le lit était confortable. La couette ne me donnait jamais trop chaud et le matelas semblait mouler le moindre de mes mouvements. Je remarquais à quel point le lit semblait vide sans Peeta. J'entendis la chasse se tirait et Peeta sortit de la salle de bain.

"Les salles de bain du Capitole sont absolument terrifiantes," dit Peeta en riant alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur ses jambs et s'allongea sur le dos. Il ouvrit ses bras et me fit signe de venir me lover contre lui. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et il entoura un de ses bras fermemant autour de ma taille et laissa l'autre sur le haut de son torse. "Bonne nuit, la fille du feu."

"Bonne nuit, garçon au pain," dis-je. C'était sorti avant que j'eus le temps d'y réfléchir.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il. "Tu parles de cette fois quand nous étions enfants?"

Je ne répondais pas. "Alors?" dit-il.

"Mais oui," dit-il. "C'est à propos de quand nous étions gamins!"

"Tu te rappelles de çà?" Je pouvais deviner qu'il souriait. "Je pensais que tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais à ce moment là."

Je ris. "Non, je ne le savais pas."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, et je ris.

"C'est là que je t'ai remarqué pour la première fois," dis-je. "J'ai connu ton nom je suis en quelque sorte tomber amoureuse de toi."

"En quelque sorte?" dit il en riant.

"Dors, Peeta," dis je, fermant de nouveau les em serra et le moment d'après, respirait profondément en s'endormant. Je le suis de près.

Je me reveimllais après ce qui me semblait une heure çà peine vers un Haymitch qui se tenait debout devant nous. "Oh la vache!" dis je en le voyant si près. Peeta se réveilla d'un coup.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" dit il, sa voix encore endormie. "Bon dieu, haymitch!"

Haymitch ria. "He bien, vous êtes tous les deux adorables" dit-il. "C'est ce don't je parlais. Continuez comme çà."

Nous nous asseyâmes et Haymitch quitta la pièce. "Bonjour," dit Peeta, mettant sa main dna smon dos et me le caressant de haut en bas. "Comment vas tu?"

"Ca va," dis-je. "Et toi?"

"Très bien même," dit-il, en me souriant. "Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre pour me changer."

"Ne pars pas!" le suppliais-je, et il rit.

"Je le dois," dit-il. "A moins bien sûr, que tu t'habilles et puis on va dans ma chambre et tu pourras trainer le temps que je m'habille."

"Je pense que le Capitole aimera çà. »Je ris, et commençais à me préparer alors qu'il sétirait et restait étendu sur le lit. Je me brossais les dents, me recoiffait, et m'habillais dans la tenue confortable que nous porterions durnat l'entrainement. Quand je sortais de la salle de bain après quelques minutes, Peeta regardait les informations.

"Les gens deviennent fous," dit Peeta. "Tout le monde commence à s'attachait à nous deux."

Il sourit. "Nous aurons plein de sponsors," dis-je.

"Merci Jésus" dit il en riant. "Tu es prête?"

"Ouais," dis-je.

"Tu es magnifique," dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte. "J'adore ta tresse."

"Je me tresse toujours les cheveux," dis-je.

"Et celà te va toujours à ravir," dit Peeta, entrlaçant ses doigts dans les miens. Nous arrivions à sa chambre et il ouvrit la porte, se poussant pour me laisser passer. Il partit directement vers la sale de bain , je m'asseyais et allumait la television.

"– en parlant de ses tributs du district douze," dit Claudius Templesmith, le présentateur des Hunger Games. "Ils ont carrément change la règle avec eur baiser de hier soir Durant la cérémonie d'ouverture."

"Ils font un couple formidable," dit Caesar Flickerman, l'interviewer. "Miss Everdeen avait l'air un peu sur ses gardes, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"L'intensité du baiser," dit Claudius, réveur. "Ce Peeta doit être un sacré romantique."

Caesar regarda la camera. "Je viens juste d'apprendre que nous avaons des enregistrement des amoureux du district douze rentrant dans la meme chambre la nuit dernière! Regardez!" Je devenais rouge en voyant Peeta qui toquais à ma porte. Je répondis, jetais un coup d'oeil rapide et le laissait entrer.

"Si seulement il y avait des cameras cachées dans les chambres!" dit Claudius. "Bon sang, qu'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!" dit il en riant.

"Je pense que vous connaissez la question que je vais leur poser!" dit Ceasar et ils rirent.

"je suis sur que nous pourrions trouver ces enregistrements," dit Claudius. "Ne serait ce pas merveilleux?"

"Eh bien , Claudius, c'est un amour naissant," dit Ceasar. "Meme si tout Panem veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre la nuit dernière, ce n'est pas pour tout public. Enfin pour en parler oui, mais pas à regarder." Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Peeta sortit de la sale de bain, habillé comme moi. "Hey," dit-il. Il se metta à genoux sur le lit. je fis de même pour être comme lui. Nous sommes au centre du lit. Il mit sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa doucement. Sa main descenda de mon épaule et mon bras jusqu'a être totalement autour de ma taille. J'entourais les miens autour de son cou et nos corps étaient presses l'un contre l'autreJ'imaginais a quell point Claudius et Ceasar seraient fous s'ils nous voyaient en ce moment. Comme s'ils avaient lus dans mes pensées, Claudius cria, "Le Capitole a un réseau de camera secretes et nous avons un live à vous montrer, en direct!" Peeta s'éloigna et je nous vis alors à l'écran.

"Es tu . . ." commenca peeta, mais je continuais de l'embrasser.

"Fais le," dis-je entre deux baisers. "Ca rendra Snow content." Il grogna en retour, qu'il déguisa en un grognement de plaisir.

"Bon sang, Katniss," dit il en se reculant. "Je te veux plus que tout."

Je grognis à peine en réponse. Il nous allongea doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au dessus de moi, se tenant juste sur ses avant nous retourna après quelques minutes et j'étais au dessus de lui. Lentement, il se glissa sous mon à petits pas, ses doigts arrivèrent juste en dessous de mon soutien-gorge. Juste quand il le touchait, Effie se rua dans la chambre.

"_Peeta Mellark, enlève tes sales pattes de sous son T-shirt, maintenant_!" cria-t-elle. Peeta sursauta, sa main caressant ma poitrine. Cette lègére sensation me fit gémir de plaisir. Effie me regarda avec dégout. "Sérieusement, vous n'avez aucune classe." Il quitta la pièce avec colère. Peeta et moi nous regardâmes et rîmes.

"La, c'est vraiment hilarant!" Claudius essayait de se maitriser entre ces moment de fous rire intense. J'avais complétement oublié que nous étions filmés.

Si çà, çà ne convainc pas Snow de notre amour, je ne sais pas quoi le fera.


	6. Chapter 6

Ouf je suis dans les temps je viens de revenir de mes oraux de stage 18h de train sur 3 jours je suis à bout et je pense quand même à vous poster un nouveau chapitre, je suis sympa hein ? ;D

Allez je vous laisse avec un passage HOT entre nos deux amoureux.

**Chapitre 6**

Nous mangions notre petit déjeuner, Effie totalement humiliée par notre démonstration d'affection. Haymitch était plutôt content. Cinna and Portia n'avait rien à dire, mais je sais qu'ils approuvaient. Après manger, Effie nous accompagna en bas vers le centre d'entrainement. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire," dit elle. "C'était totalement dégoutant."

"Pas pour moi," essaya Peeta, and Effie poussa un cri de dégoût.

"Attendez vous à être railler par les autres tributs," dit Effie en secouant la tête. Nous étions les derniers à arriver au Centre d'Entrainement. Effie est, une fois de plus, génée alors qu'elle nous laisse avec les autres tributs. Peeta pris ma main et la serra alors que nous marchions vers les autres. Ils nous regardèrent bizarrement pendant un moment avant de recommencer à parler entre eux.

Une femme attire notre attention et nous l'écoutions alors qu'elle nous rabachait de long en large comment nous pourrions mourir et que n'avions pas tous des capacités de survies. Plus elle parlait, plus j'avais envie de la frapper. Ces gens hautains du Capitole, qui pensent tout connaître. Leurs enfants mourraient en moins d'une seconde dans l'arène.

Les jours d'entraînement passèrent lentement. Nous n'apprîmes rien de vraiment nouveau avec Peeta. Il m'apprit un peu de l'art du camouflage et je lui appris en retour à se server d'un arc et de flèches, mais ensemble, nous possédions toutes les ressources nécessaires pour survivre. Nous devions juste être les plus malins.

Nous nous assîmes ensemble à midi, nous tenant les mains en évidence sur la table, comme nous l'avait dit Haymitch. Nous nous embrassions plusieurs fois dans la journée, comme quand Peeta a presque touché l'œil de la cible et quand j'ai presque réussi à faire disparaitre la main de Peeta avec de la boue. Les autres paires de tributs nous sifflaient ou riaient, mais je m'en fichais. Nous aurions plus de sponsors.

Le troisième jour, nous sommes envoyés devant les Juges pour leur montrer nos capacités, mais par deux. Quand Peeta et moi sommes appelés, nous avions décidés qu'il lancerait des poids et je tirerais des flèches. Mais quand nous rentrons, les juges sont souls comme des cochons. Ils n'accordent aucune attention ni à Peeta ni à moi alors qu'il prend ma main et la serre avant de s'avancer vers les poids. J'attrapais mon arc. "Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark," dis-je d'un ton autoritaire. "District 12." Peeta me regarda et sourit. Nous avions leur attention. Peeta lança ce qui semblait un poids de près de 200 kilos et il s'envola avant de s'écraser près de 5 mètres plus loin. Il avait fait mieux aujourd'hui, mais 5 mètres avec un poids de 200 kilos était impressionnant, même pour moi. He Il pris le poids de 250 kilos et fit près de 4 mètres. Les juges hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers moi. Je pris mon arc et atteignait le centre de la cible. Ils me regardèrent, pas impressionnés le moins du monde, et se retournèrent. Je regardais Peeta. Il haussait les épaules et vient se mettre à côté de moi. "Ils nous ont même pas remarquer," dit il mal à l'aise.

"Ils le feront après çà," dis-je, prenant mon arc et tirant vers les Juges. La flèche se logea dans la pomme qui était dans la bouche d'un cochon rôti. Ils hurlèrent tous et se tournèrent vers moi. Le visage de Peeta est dénué de toutes couleurs. "Merci," dis-je bien fort, en m'assurant que ma voix ne flanchait pas. "Et Seneca, j'aime beaucoup votre barbe." Et sur çà, je quittais la pièce. Peeta attendit quelques seconds et sortit à son tour. Quand nous rentrions dans l'ascenseur qui nous ramènerait à nos chambres, Peeta dit, "Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel?"

Je haussais les épaules. "Je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes émotions."

"Apparemment!" dit-il, se tournant vers moi. "Tut e rends compte de ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire? Ce sont les _Juges_, Katniss! Ils pourraient nous tuer en deux secondes! Ne comprends tu pas?" Il est Presque en train de me crier dessus.

Je l'observe sans dire un mort. Il se radoucit. "Je suis désolé," dit-il, entourant ma taille de ses bras. Je le serrais dans mes bras à mon tour. "C'est juste . . que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

J'acquiesçais et il me serra plus fort. "Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour çà," dit-il. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous allâmes dans nos chambres pour nous doucher. Ca avait été une journée longue et stressant et cela faisait du bien de se tenir sous l'eau chaude pour une seconde. Alors que je coupais l'eau et sortais, Peeta frappe à la porte et entre. Il est simplement en serviette et crisait complètement. "Katniss, on a eu 11!" cria-t-il. "Katniss–" Je sortais ma tête de la douche et il semblait interloqué pendant un moment. "On a eu 11dit-il, sa voix plus tendue et aigue. "Ca doit être à cause de la flèche, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure."

"Tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plait?" demandais-je. Il en attrapait une du porte-serviette et je l'enroulais atour de moi et sortais de la douche. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et il posa les siens, de manière hésitante, sur ma taille.

"Si tu veux t'habiller . . ." dit-il.

Je secouais ma tête. "Je m'en fiche," dis-je.

"Moi non plus alors," dit-il. "je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

"Je n'en reviens pas que nous ayons eu un 11," dis-je, ignorant ces dernières paroles.

"Tue s formidable, tu sais," dit Peeta d'une voix douce.

"Tout comme toi," dis-je. Et d'un coup, les serviettes sont partis et je suis contre le mur, mes jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras me portant alors nous nous embrassions plus passionnément que nous ne l'avions jamais fait. Les gémissements qui s'échappent de nos bouches ne sont pas très silencieux et ne s'arrêtent pas. Il me presse plus fortement contre le mur et enlève ses bras et, de manière surprenante, je suis toujours contre le mur. Son bassin, sous et angle, me retient contre le mur, et son érection n'est pas seulement extrêmement dur, mais aussi _très_ large.

"Mon Dieu," grogna-t-il, une de ses mains malaxant mes seins et l'autre contre le mur, plus haut. Sa tête est vissée à mon et je sais que demain pour l'interview, Cinna va avoir beaucoup de travail à cacher tout çà. Mais je m'en fichais. Je suis littéralement aveuglé par le bien que je ressens, et à quel point j'en veux plus. Je fonds littéralement pour lui. En fait, je le _suis_ probablement.

La pièce était déjà embuée par la douche mais là elle l'était tellement que je pouvais à peine apercevoir la porte. Je regardais le plafond tandis que Peeta suçait une certaine partie de mon cou, en faisant des bruits aigus, de manière sexuelle, dont je ne me pensais même pas capable. Peeta faisait des sons graves, gutturaux qui ne faisaient que m'exciter davantage. Peeta remonta vers ma bouche et nous nous embrassions de nouveau, nos bouches complètements ouvertes. Sa langue explorait ma bouche et chaque fois qu'il gémissait, son visage tremblait. C'était extraordinaire.

Je baissais les yeux sur l'érection de Peeta et je suis tout de suite quoi faire. Je la pris entre mes mains et avec précaution, commencé à faire des allers-retours. Le son qu'il fit était très aigu et je ris. J'accélérais le mouvement. Il utilisa sa main libre et soudainement, il était en moi. Je criais de plaisir, alors qu'il glissait un second doigt, puis un troisième. Tout du long, il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

"Katniss," grogna-t-il, sa tête appuyé sur mon cou alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi à un rythme follement rapide. Il répéta mon nom encore et encore et je me surpris à faire de même. Et finalement, je ressentis un plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Au même moment, un liquide chaud et collant atterrit sur mon ventre. I je frissonnais alors que le plaisir redescendait et entourait fermement mes bras et jambes autour de Peeta, respirant lourdement dans son cou. Il me serra fort, ses bras étant un refuge pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il nous ramena dans le lit et nous nous allongions pendant un moment.

"C'était extraordinaire," dit-il, en embrassant mon lobe d'oreille.

"Je t'aime," dis-je.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors alors vous avez aimé cette premiere scène lemon entre nos deux tourtereaux ? Personnellement j'ai adoré ce chapitre et je vous promet que c'est encore plus croustillant par la suite. Chapitre plus soft, transition! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette traduction!

**Moi= Traductrice**

_Et comme d'habitude je vous invite à aller voir par ici s/8203748/5/_

**Chapitre 7**

Nous nous douchions encore avant de descendre diner. Nous arrivions main dans la main dnas la sale à manger. "Peeta Mellark, tu n'es qu'un vilain et dégoutant garçon!" cria Effie. Et se leva et frappe son torse assez fort. Il me regarda, confus, et puis regarda Haymitch. Haymitch riait. "Tu voulais que tes parents te vois nu , allongé sur un lit avec Katniss? Tes frères? Et la pauvre petite soeur de Katniss? Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir vos … cochonneries répandu sur le ventre de sa grande soeur."

Peeta ria. "Allons, Effie, le Capitole va adorer çà."

"Et ils ont adorés," riait Haymitch. "j'ai cru que le pauvre Claudius allait avoir une attaque quand ils ont vu l'enregistrement de vous deux. »

"Eh bien pour ma part, j'en ai fait une," dit Effie hargneusement. "C'était complétement immoral." Elle se tourna vers moi. "Katniss, chérie, si un home, un jour, fait quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ou que tu ne veux pas, frappe le où çà fait mal. »

Je ris. "Je m'en rappellerais, Effie" dis-je.

"Bien," dit Effie, nous poussant vers la table. "Car les homes sont des procs! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est ton corps, et Katniss, chérier, ton corps est un sanctuaire!"

Je ris de nouveau. "Merci pour ce merveilleux conseil," dis-je.

"Heureusement, on vous a seulement vu sortir de la sale de bain," dit Effie, se reversant plus de vin. "je pense que si nous avions réellement vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette sale de bain, j'aurais vomi."

Je regardais Peeta et vut qu'il rougissait autant que moi. Je suis contente que le Capitole sache à quel point c'est . . . sérieux entre Peeta et moi, mais je suis gênée que mon corps est était exposé comme çà. J'étais déjà assez nerveuse à l'idée que Peeta me voit comme çà, alors tout le Capitole et presque tout Panem? C'était un peu trop pour moi.

"Pourquoi ont ils des caméras dans les chambres, en plus?" laissais-je échapper.

Haymitch ne leva même pas la tête de son assiette. "Elles sont en places depuis les premiers Jeux," dit il simplement. "Elles sont utilisées pour filmés tous les tributs, pour être sur qu'ils ne cassent rien. Ils ont arêtes de les utiliser il y a longtemps mais ils les utilisent toujours si ils veulent avoir des informations, sur vous deux par exemple. »

"Ils les ont utilisés il y a quelques années non?" demanda Peeta. "Avec ces deux tributs de district différent? La fille du 4 et le garçon du 10, non?"

"Ouais!" dit Haymitch. "Ils piquaient de la liqueur des cuisines et se bourraient la gueule tous les soirs. Mort en quelques heures dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'arène, de plus."

"Eh bien, quel est le pire ? Faire l'amour dans une salle de bain ou piquer de l'alcool?" dit Effie, prenant la mouche.

"On mon Dieu," dis-je, mettant mes mains sur mon visage.

"Nous ne l'avons pas fait," les assura Peeta.

"Pourtant c'est ce à quoi çà ressemblait . . ." dit Effie.

"Effie, arrêtez!" cria Haymitch. "Que feriez vous si vous deviez aller dans une arène pour vous batter à mort ? Vous essairiez d'experiementter tout ce que pouvez acvant d'y aller, non?" Effie ne répondit pas. "Exactement," dit Haymitch. Il se tourna vers nous. "faites ce que vous voulez tous les deux, mais la, prochaine fois restez dans la salle de bain."Il sourit et nous finîmes notre repas en silence.

Effie, toujours agacée, partit dès qu'elle eut finit. "Donc demain,, il y a l'interview," dit Haymitch . "Vous aurez quatres heure de preparation avec Effie pour savoir comment vous serez habillé et vos manières et quatres avec moi pour votre présentation. Vous serez interviewés ensemble et vous aurez six minutes pour marquer les gens plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait." Il se tourna vers moi. "je ne pense pas que ton petit ami aura du mal à charmer les gens. Mais toi? Tu es un désastre ambulant, mon coeur."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour me faire des amis," dis-je.

"On avait remarqué," dit Haymitch. "Nous en parlons demain. Vous pouvez y aller." Nous ne leviosn pour retourner à nos chambres. Juste avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, Haymitch nous cria, "Essayez d'être… modeste."

Peeta lui fit un signe de la main de façon sarcastique. "je vais dans ma chambre chercher un pyjama," dit-il. "Tu veux venir?"

"je me changerais pendant ce temps," dis-je. Il acquiesça, m'embrassa, et partit en direction de sa chambre. Je le regardais un moment s'éloigner avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui, je mettais un pantalon noir confortable et un T-shirt blanc ajusté. Je me brossais les dents et défaisais ma tresse. Ils se séparaient naturellement en deux parties et ils paraissaient presque frisés. Puis je sortais de la salle de bain et aller la télé pour regarder les infos. Il y a un enregistrement des tributs du district 2 saluant la foule depuis leur balcon et puis c'est de retour sur Claudius et Caesar.

"Alors, Caesar," dit Claudius. "Qui vous intéresse le plus ce soir et pourquoi?"

"Eh bien," dit Caesar. "Le district 2 semble intéressant mais nous savons tous que c'est le district douze je veux en savoir plus sur leur relation ! Par exemple, depuis combien de temps ils sont ensembles."

"Vu la démonstration d'amour de cette après-midi, je dirais un bout de temps," dit Claudius en riant.

"je me demande ce que leurs parents en pensent," ria Caesar. "Surement pas de bonnes chances, n'est ce pas?"

"Quelle bonne question," ria aussi Claudius.

"Hey," dit Peeta, en entrant. Il porte une autre paire de pyjama en flanelle. Il monta sur le lit avec moi. "Tes cheveux sont superbes," dit-il, enroulant son bras autour de ma taille alors que je posais ma tête sur son torse. "Que disent-ils de nous?"

"Ils veulent savoir depuis combien de temps nous sortons ensemble and que nos parents penseraient de cette après-midi," dis-je.

"je me fiche de ce que mes parents peuvent penser, je suis enthousiaste à propos de tout çà," dit Peeta.

" je n'ai jamais . . . ressenti quelque chose de si . . . bon," murmurais-je.

Il m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. "Je t'aime tant," dit-il. "Plus que tu ne peux imaginer."

"Je le peux," dis-je. "parce que je t'aime autant." Il me mit sur lui et plaça ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et m'embrassa. Nous continuions un moment avant de nous rappeler l'avertissement de Haymitch. Je me remettais à côté de Peeta, mis la couverture sur nous et nous nous ré-embrassions.

Nous faisions pareil que tout à l'heure, mais c'était plus doux et surtout beaucoup plus confortable, vu que j'étais allongée sur un lit et pas pressée contre un mur de salle de bain. Pas que je me plaigne, bien sûr. Peeta se leva pour attraper nos vêtement et me donna les mien. Nous nous rhabillâmes et remontions dans le lit. "Il fait froid, » dis-je, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

"Tu as froid?" demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête. Il s'assit, déboutonna son haut de pyjama, et le mit sur moi. Il boutonna le haut pour moi et se rallongea. Je laissais ma tête reposer sur son torse nu et il me serra plus fort contre lui. J'essayais d'imprimer ce souvenir dans ma mémoire car je savais que le jour où tout pourrait finir arriverait bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello et bienvenue à notre rendez vous (presque journalier) Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Je préviens que la semaine prochaine j'ai une grosse présentation qui arrive alors peut être un peu de retard pour garder mon avance mais ce n'est pas sur. Je ferais au mieux ( * Travaille d'arrache pied*)

Enjoy !

**Moi=Traductrice**

_et comme d'habitude, je vous invite à aller voir par là s/8203748/_

**Chapitre 8**

Quand je me levais, Peeta me poussa doucement de son torse pour se lever. Je remarquais qu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit.

"Oh," dit-il en voyant que je m'étais réveillé. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé."

Je secouais la tête. "Où vas tu?"

"J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes," dit-il.

Je riais. "Rendors toi, il est deux heures du mat'," dit-il. "Je suis de retour dans deux minutes."

Je le regardais renter dans la salle de bain. Son bas de pyjama est vraiment très bas; si bas, en fait, que je pouvais voir cinq centimètres de son boxer. Je remarquais que son dos était muscle et bronzé. Il se tourna vers alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle de bain. "Tu me matais?" dit-il en riant.

"Absolument," dis-je. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. J'entendis la chasse se tirait et je l'entendis tourner le robinet pour se laver les mains. Puis il sort en pavanant, se prenant manifestement pour une top model. Je fis attention à ne pas Remarque, même si je le fis, que son torse lui aussi était musclé.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" ria-t-il, s'allongeant à côté de moi et remettant les couvertures sur nous deux.

"Tu devrais être un modèle homme," dis-je en riant.

"Tu penses?" demanda-t-il, à moitié moqueur, à moitié excité. Il plaça son bras autour de ma taille, m'embrassa le front, et ferma les yeux. "Bonne nuit, Katniss."

"A toi aussi, Peeta" dis-je.

"I Je t'aime, bébé," dit-il, me serrant dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime aussi," dis-je, et nous nous rendormions.

L'entrainement pour les interviews fut insupportable. Effie réussit à nous faire sentir comme de la saleté à Peeta et à moi et elle parla, Presque à toutes les phrases, à quel point nous étions dégoutant l'un avec l'autre depuis la nuit dernière. "Nous étions sous une couverture, Effie, vous ne pouviez rien voir," Peeta continuait inlassablement, mais Effie ne l'écoutait pas. A la fin des quatre heures, Effie nous dit de dire que nous savions exactement ce que nous fassions vu que tout le monde l'avait vu. Haymitch n'était pas pire, mais pas vraiment mieux. Peeta allait prendre l'angle 'je suis très amical'. Moi, pour ma part, je n'étais pas très amicale. Je n'étais ni sexy, ni agressive, ni humble, ni arrogante ou aucun autre angle que Haymitch m'avait proposé. Je n'étais pas comique, ou dramatique, ou intense. J'étais juste . . . assez rude, comme dirait Haymitch.

"Ne peux tu pas être seulement toi-même?" Peeta demanda au bout de trois heures de session.

"Elle a la personnalité d'un kumquat," dit Haymitch hargneusement. "Un kumquat amer."

Quand on eut fini, Haymitch me dit de jouer la carte de la 'fille qui amoureuse'. Nous savions que c'est l'approche qui nous assurait le plus de sponsors. Ca n'allait pas être super, mais ce serait toujours mieux que d'essayer de la jouer sexy ou arrogante.

Cinna et Portia arrivèrent et emmenèrent Peeta et moi pour nous habiller. Alors que mon équipe de préparation m'arrangeait les cheveux, Cinna faisait les derniers raccords sur ma robe. Ils firent mon maquillage et Cinna me dit que Peeta et moi serions coordonnés dans nos tenues et que nous avions à être très affectueux l'un envers l'autre tout la nuit.

"Je pense que tu le sais déjà, à cause de ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre tout les deux devant les caméras, mais je veux être sure que tu saches," dit-il. "Ce soir est une important soirée pour les sponsors. Les gens ont du mal à choisir entre vous et Cato et Clove. Faites qu'ils vous choisissent."

La robe qu'il me choisit était juste extraordinaire; elle donnait vraiment l'illusion que j'étais en feu dès que j'étais en mouvement. "Tu es éclatante," dit Cinna. Mes cheveux étaient relevés et j'avais juste assez de maquillage pour me rendre plus jolie que je le suis réellement, pas plus. "Totalement en feu." Je ris à cette blague. Portia vint pour dire à Cinna que nous devions partir dans cinq minutes. Cinna me remis un brin égaré dans mes cheveux et m'accompagna pour quitter la chambre. Je marchais jusqu'au bout du couloir et vit Effie, Haymitch, Portia, and Peeta parlant ensemble. Peeta, qui est au beau milieu d'une phrase quand il me voit, s'emmêle les pinceaux et se tait. "Tu es… magnifique," dit-il. Je rougis. Peeta porte un costume noir cousu de fils rouges, qui se coordonne parfaitement avec ma robe rouge. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en arrière comme le jour de la Moisson.

"Nous devions y aller!" dit Effie. "Nous ne devons pas être retard!" Elle nous fit sortir en hâte de la chambre et nous poussa dans l'ascenseur. J'attrapais la main de Peeta alors que nous marchions.

"Tu l'es aussi, magnifique," lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Il sourit et me serra la main de façon rassurante.

Quand nous arrivions, tous les districts étaient alignés. Nous n'étions pas dans les derniers, mais Effie n'était pas satisfaite. Nous n'étions pas dans la première moitié, ce qui voulait automatiquement dire que nous étions en retard.

"Ne gâchez pas tout," nous dit Haymitch avant de partir.

"Eh bien, c'est mignon," ria Peeta. Il regarda de nouveau de haut en bas. "Tu es absolument fabuleuse. Je veux dire, heureusement que Portia m'as mis des sous vêtement serrés, _très _serrés, ou sinon –"

"Peeta, vraiment," dis je en riant, en enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule, gênée.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si juste le fait de te regarder me donne envie-," me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "La façon dont tu es habillé me donne tellement, tellement envie de toi." J'essayais de le faire taire mais il m'ignora. "Ce soir. Je veux te faire l'amour ce soir."

"Peeta, s'il te plaît," dis-je. "Nous ne pouvons pas avoir cette discussion maintenant."

"Dis moi juste si tu es d'accord ou non," dit Peeta. "S'il te plait. Nous allons dans l'arène _demain._ Si nous devons mourir là-bas, je _veux _savoir ce que çà fait. Et si nous arrivons à survivre à tous çà, je veux prendre cet engagement envers toi."

"Quel engagement?" demandais-je.

"Que si nous faisons l'amour," dit-il, sa voix semblant plus tendu, "Et que nous survivons, je ne ferais plus jamais l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Que si nous survivons, je te demanderais en mariage. Que si nous survivons, je m'engagerais envers toi pour le reste de ma vie."

"Je le veux," dis-je. "Et je veux m'engager de cette façon aussi."

Il acquiesça, comprenant. "Alors ce soir," dit-il

"Ce soir," dis-je.

On nous appela alors sur la scène. Tous les tributs sont assis en demi cercle derrière Caesar et quelqu'un est en train d'être interviewé. Peeta et moi rapprochions nos chaises le plus proche possible et nous tenions la main Durant tout ce temps. Les tributs du District 1, ce qui m'étonna, étaient meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils étaient petits et ils comptaient bien s'en sortir et rester meilleur ami jusqu'à un âge avancé. Les tributs du District 2 pensaient s'en sortir car ils étaient brutaux et vicieux. Les Districts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 ne firent pas une grande impression sur la foule. Les tributs du District 11, Rue et Thresh, on tune relations de fraternité entre eux. Thresh est bien déterminé à sortir Rue de l'arène car il trouve çà injuste qu'elle n'est que douze ans. Et j'entendis alors Caesar dire, "Et maintenant nous accueillons nos incroyablement populaires amants maudits du district douze, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta et moi nous levions et marchèrent vers Caesar. Je serrais sa main si fort que lorsqu'il doit me lâcher pour serrer la main de Caesar, il lui serra à peine la main. Je me retins de rire. Je serrais la main de Caesar à mon tour et il nous invita à s'asseoir. Un fois installées, Peeta attrapa ma main de nouveau.

"Alors," dit Caesar. "Pour vous deux, les choses ont l'air de marcher."

"Aussi bien qu'elles peuvent l'être, aux vues des circonstances," dit Peeta en riant. "Mais ces deux derniers jours ont été les plus heureux de toute ma vie."

"On peu le dire," rigola Caesar, et nous rimes. "Maintenant, vous êtes vraiment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Cela fait combine de temps que vous êtes ensemble?"

Oh merde, me dis-je. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment définie la durée de notre 'relation'.

"Cela fait un an et demi," dit Peeta d'un air nonchalant. Comment réussit il à être aussi décontracté? "Mais je l'aime depuis si longtemps."

"Un an et demi," s'émerveilla Caesar. "C'est fou! Vous êtes un couple magnifique, vous le saviez ? Vous êtes si parfait!" Nous rimes. "Maintenant, Katniss," dit Caesar, en se tournant vers moi. "Vous sembliez très surprise quand Peeta vous a embrassé durant la parade. Qu'est ce que vous pensiez à ce moment là?"

Je souris. "Eh bien," dis-je. "J'étais assez confuse." La foule ria.

"La mère de Katniss n'était pas vraiment heureuse de notre relation," dit Peeta. "Elle pense que Katniss est trop jeune pour un petit ami."

"Mais elle adore Peeta," m'entendis je répliquer. "C'est dur de ne pas aimer Peeta, honnêtement." La foule s'écria d'un même homme 'awwww.' "Enfin, regardez-le!" dis-je. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis tout cela. D'où cela vient-il?

"Oh, enfin," dit Peeta. "Regardez moi? Regardez la, elle ! Elle est en feu!" La foule ria.

"Ah oui le feu!" dit Caesar. "C'était spectaculaire, mon Coeur s'est littéralement arrêté!"

"J'n ai amené ce soir également," dis-je. "Vous voulez voir?"

"Bien sur," dit Caesar d'un air enthousiaste. Peeta et moi nous levions et il me fit tourner sur moi même. La robe donnait l'illusion que je me tenais au centre d'un cercle de feu. Peeta mit sa main sur ma taille pour me soutenir et nous nous rasseyons. "C'était époustouflant!" dit Caesar en criant presque.

"Elle est vraiment époustouflante," dit Peeta, en me regardant. Je rougis et baissait le regard vers mes pieds.

"Bien, Peeta, revenons au baiser durant la parade" dit il. "Quelle en était la motivation?"

Peeta regarda ses pieds. "Eh bien . . . pensez vous que nos amis ici présent peuvent garder un secret, Caesar?"

"Eh bien, je n'en doute pas une seconde," dit Caesar en riant.

"Je suppose que vous le découvrirais de toute façon," dit Peeta. "Mais . . . de retour dans le district 12, il y a un mois à peu près, Katniss et moi . . . eh bien, nous firent une erreur. Et elle a découvert, juste avant la parade, que notre erreur avait conduit à un . . . à un bébé."

La foule poussa des cris de surprise. "Donc vous me dites que Katniss est enceinte?" demanda Caesar. Je cachais mon visage en me reposant sur l'épaule de Peeta. Je ne veux pas dévoiler qu'il ment en voyant mon air de totale confusion sur mon visage.

Peeta acquiesça solennellement. "J'ai déjà décidée que j'allais essayer et la sortir de là vivante, mais c'es là que j'ai su que je n'allais pas essayer, j'allais réussir. Et maintenant nous allons sortir tout les deux vivants de là car personne ne serait assez sans-coeur pour tuer une femme enceinte." Peeta lâcha ma main et la posa sur mon genou, comme s'il me réconfortait, et embrassa mon frein.

"Rien à ajouter Katniss ?" demanda Caesar.

Je secouais la tête. "Juste que c'est un très mauvais moyen pour ma mère de l'apprendre." La foule ria et Caesar annonça que notre temps était écoulé. "Je peux le dire, de manière certaine, que je suis de tout Coeur avec toi," dit-il et nous nous rasseyions. Caesar parla encore un peu et Durant tout ce temps, Peeta et moi nous asseyions le plus proche possible, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, et nous murmurions de tout et de rien, mais tout le monde devait penser qu'il essayer de me réconforter à propos du 'bébé'. Il m'embrassait plusieurs fois, pour faire bonne impression. Et enfin, les cameras s'éteignirent et nous retournions dans les coulisses ou se tenaient Effie, Haymitch, Portia, et Cinna.

"C'était extraordinaire!" dit Effie. "Tant d'émotions, de réalités . . . la meilleure interview que je n'ai jamais vu!"

"Beau boulot, Peeta," dit Haymitch. "Et Katniss, ta réaction était en or!"

"Attendez, c'était prévu?" dis-je. "Et personne ne m'a rien dit?"

"Tu aurais tout gâché, chérie," dit Haymitch.

Je regardais Peeta, me sentant complétement trahi. Il me fit un câlin et me murmura à l'oreille, "Des qu'on arrive en haut, va directement dans ta chambre."


	9. Chapter 9

Oui je sais j'ai un jour de retard une semaine de folie. Je vous previens que le prochain sera vendredi, j'en posterais un dimanche car apres, je pars une semaine sur le terrain pour mon stage. J'ai de l'avance et je vous posterais dès le lundi d'après (ne pleurez pas). J'aurais un ordinateur mais pas internet alors j'essaierais d'avancer tant bien que mal :)

Encore merci pour vos messages/reviews ca fait vraiment plaisir et ca me redonne du courage quand un paragraphe est vraiment ch**t à traduire ;-D

Allez je vous laisse avec ce chapitre croustillant, la première fois de nos deux amoureux !

**Moi = traductrice**

_et comme d'habitude je vous invite à aller voir pas ici s/8203748/_

** Chapitre 9**

Quand nous revenions vers la chambre, je ne dis rien à propos de la grossesse. Je savais qu'il y avait des caméras dans la chambre et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. "Pourquoi ne te changes-tu pas?" dit-il. "Je vais me changer et je te rejoins ici." Je me changeais et détachais mes cheveux, je les tressais et me demandais si j'enlevais mon maquillage, mais Peeta était déjà de retour. "Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer," dit-il. Nous marchions dans le couloir et montions plusieurs escaliers. Je remarquais que nous arrivions sur le toit. "Il y a beaucoup de vent ici. Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre."

Je me tournais vers lui. "C'était quoi ce bordel, Peeta?" dis-je. "Tu avais prévue tout çà? Tu as tout manigancé derrière mon dos et tu m'as laissé à l'écart?"

"Katniss, je comprends," dit Peeta. "Mais écoute s'îl te plait, d'accord?" Je hochais la tête. "Haymitch chercher un moyen de nous assurer le plus de sponsors possibles. Il a dit que ce que nous avions fait les deux derniers jours avait certainement intéressait les gens mais personne n'était sur de rien avant l'interview. Et il a dit que nos ébats des deux derniers jours . . . montraient que nous serions assez stupides pour faire ce genre d'erreur."

"Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit," dis-je.

"Tu ne me laisses pas finir," dit Peeta. "Haymitch n'avait aucune confiance dans tes . . . capacités sociales. Ila dit que si tu savais, tu aurais été trop . . . normale à propos de tout çà, comme si une tribut qui était enceinte durant les Hunger Games était quelque chose qui arrivait tout le temps. Ou tu en aurais trop voulais te le dire, demande à n'importe qui."

"Donc tu dis que tu n'avais pas confiance en mes capacités sociales?" demandais-je.

Il fit une pause. "J'aime tout à propos de toi," dit-il. "Même les parties étranges."

Je souriais. "Est ce que cela va nous aidait?" demandais-je.

"J'espère bien," dit Peeta. "Haymitch le pense vraiment."

"Qu'arrivera-t-il si on survit?"Demandais-je. "Je ne suis pas enceinte."

"_Quand_ nous survivrons," corrigea Peeta. "Et pendant les Jeux, je te pousserais d'un arbre ou autre."

Je riais. "Trop mignon."

"je pense que tu me trouveras mignon dans quelques minutes," dit-il. Il prit ma main et m'emmena de l'autre côté du toit. Et là, je trouvais au moins 40 bougies du Capitole, qui font dans les un mètre de haut et elles dégageaient une douce chaleur. Les bougies entouraient une couverture et sur la couverture se trouvait un panier de pique-nique.

"J'ai dit à Effie que nous allions juste trainer un peu ce soir," dit-il. "Que nous ne voulions pas manger avec eux. Je pense que c'est la meilleur manière de passer la soirée."

Je le regardais, me sentant tellement pleine d'amour que j'aurais pu en bruler vive. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et je l'embrassais. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et il m'embrassa en retour. Après ce qui me sembla une seconde, il me repoussa. "Tu as faim?"

"Oh oui, » dis-je. Il me fit asseoir sur la couverture. Elle est très douce et moelleuse and avait l'air rembourrée par dessous. Les technologies frivoles tu Capitole m'étonneront toujours.

"J'ai amené la meilleure nourriture," dit-il. "Pour un vrai festin."

Il me donna un peu de nourriture et en prit pour lui. Il y assez de nourriture pour que nous puissions nous resservir trois fois chacun.

"C'est ta façon de me séduire?" demandais-je, Il manqua de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. "Parce que j'ai déjà accepté."

Il prit une boisson, toussa encore un peu et ria. "Est ce qu'un homme ne peut pas emmener l'amour de sa vie a un pique nique sur le toit sans qu'elle pense qu'il attends un paiement en nature ? »

"Non," dis-je, et il rit de nouveau.

"Et non, ce n'est pas ma façon de te séduire," dit il. "Toute cette discussion a propos de coucher ensemble, c'était sur le vif du moment. J'ai cru que j'allais me recevoir un claque sur la joue quand j'ai commencé à en parler."

"Tu sais à quel point je t'aime," répondis-je.

"Et moi donc," dit il en riant. "Mais sérieusement, si tu as le moindre doute, nous n'avons pas à le faire. Je veux que tu sois parfaitement à l'aise."

"Je le veux," lui assurais-je. "Peut être que si je savais que nous avions un peu plus de temps, j'attendrais. Mais ils n'y aucune garantie que nous soyons vivants demain."

"C'est ce que je ressens," dit Peeta.

"Parce que je ne veux pas . . . Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre," dis-je doucement. "Mais avec toi, les choses sont si différentes."

"Je ne veux pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre non plus," dit-il. "Ce ne serait pas pareil . . . la perdre avec quelqu'un que je n'aime plus que tout au monde." Je fis une pause. "Mais le faire auraient des inconvénients, tout de même."

"Et pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que si je tente," dis-je, mettant ma nourriture de côté et passant au dessus d'elle, "Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir de laisser mes mains se baladaient dans l'arène." Il monta sur moi, une main dans mon dos et l'autre le soutenait. Je m'allongeais doucement et il était au dessus de moi. Nous nous embrassions pendant un long moment, mais il y avait une autre sorte d'appétit derrière, comme si nous avions tous les deux envie de plus mais n'osions pas. Il coupa court au baiser, descendit le long de mon cou pour arriver sur ma nuque, où il resta un moment avant d'enlever mon T-shirt et mon soutien-gorge en embrassant mon torse, avant de prendre un téton dans sa bouche, quelque chose que je n'avais ressenti avant. Je poussais un cri perçant et il continuait de le titiller avec sa langue et de le mordiller très doucement. Le plaisir qu'il me donner en était presque insupportable et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de gémir. Il fit de même avec l'autre. Quand il s'écarta, je m'assis et enlever son T-shirt et déboutonner son pantalon. Maintenant nous étions complètement nu, dehors, sur le toit du Centre d'Entrainement. Avant, nous avions était dans une salle de bain remplie de buée et sous une couverture, donc je n'avais jamais vraiment eu une bonne vision de lui. Mais maintenant que j'en avais une, je sus que ce qu'il disait été vrai. Nous n'allions pas être capable de garder nos mains loin du corps de l'autre.

Il me dit de m'allonger et je le fis. Il prit chacune de mes jambes entre ses mains et les écarta. Il me regarda rapidement avant d'insérer sa langue en moi. Le plaisir se répandit rapidement et e criais son nom, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus. Il la faisait faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui atroce et extraordinaire à la fois. Je me sentais frissonner et le plaisir me submergea. Peeta me lèche une dernière fois pour me nettoyer et s'assoit en me regardant.

"Je veux te faire du bien moi aussi," dis-je d'une voix tremblante. "Allonge-toi." Il le fit. I Je pris son érection dans mes mains et le caressa un moment avant de la prendre dans ma bouche, faisant ce qu'on appelait une fellation, je pense. Je m'appliquais et le suçais en bougeant ma tête de haut en bas. Apparemment je le faisais correctement, car Peeta gémit sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Et dans notre cas,, il n'y en aurait peut être pas.

Il mi tune mai n dans mon dos et me caressa pendant que je continuais de lui faire plaisir. Quand il se déchargea dans ma bouche, j'avalais le tout, comme il m'avait nettoyé. Je réalisais que je mouillais de nouveau net que son érection revenait déjà.

"Katniss," dit-il, de sa voix grave. "Tu es prête?"

J'acquiesçais, ayant des papillons dans le bas ventre. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et il prit mes jambes dans ses mains, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il est à genoux et il s'aligne sur moi au niveau de mon 'entrée'. Avant de me pénétrer, il dit, "Je t'aime."

"je t'aime aussi, Peeta," dis-je. Il se baissait pour m'embrasser, et pendant qu'il le disait, il s'inséra en moi. La douleur et le plaisir que je ressentis était indescriptible, au dessus de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je rompis le baiser avec un gémissement de douleur.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il, ses sourcils froncés de concentration et d'inquiétude.

" Juste... continue . . .," réussis-je à dire. Il fit un mouvement de v-et-viens lentement et cela faisait mal, comme si je me faisais poignardée, mais d'un coup, la douleur s'effaça et le plaisir s'installa. Alors qu'il accélérait, il plaça ses mains sur ma taille et j'entourais mes jambes autour de la sienne, pour m'assurer qu'il aille le plus au fond possible.

"Katniss!" cria-t-il. Juste le son qu'il fit en criant mon nom m'envoya au septième ciel. Les bruits que nus faisions étaient forts et surtout obscènes. A chaque coup de rein, nos peaux s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit si sec qu'on pouvait l'entendre. Et dans ce qui sembla être un ultime coup de rein, un plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant, quelque chose de totalement et complètement nouveau pour moi, me frappa. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et je sentis Peeta venir en moi. Il se retira après un moment et s'effondra à côté de moi.

"Putain la vache," murmura-t-il, et je ris. Nous respirons lourdement et redescendions de notre petit nuage.

Nous restions allongés pendant cinq minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que je dise "Faisons-le encore."

"Sur?" demanda-t-il. "Tu veux?"

"Vraiment," dis-je. Il acquiesça de consentement et nous le firent de manière répétitive, encore et encore, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.


	10. Chapter 10

Et voila comme promis un chapitre aujourd'hui :) Un autre dimanche et après vous deverez rester sur votre faim pour une semaine ^^

Mais je vous promets des chapitres intéressants à venir ;)

Bonne lecture et je suis heureuse que tant de gens aient mis cette histoire en alerte et reviews!

**Chapitre 10**

Quand nous nous réveillons le lendemain matin, nous sommes dans mon lit. Je me rappelle brièvement de Peeta essayant de me remettre mes vêtements sans me réveiller et me porter jusqu'a ma chambre, très tard dans la nuit.

"Bonjour, ma beauté," dit Peeta.

Je souris. "Bonjour."

"C'est le grand jour," dit-il doucement. "Tu es prête?"

"Pas du tout," dis-je.

" ca va aller," dit Peeta, me serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. "Personne ne touchera à toi ou à notre bébé." Je restais confuse quand il mentionna le bébé, mais je me rappelais des caméras cachées dans les chambres. Je réalisais que nous n'aurions pas d'autres conversations privées jusqu'à la fin des Jeux sauf si nous allions ensemble dans la salle de bains.

"Je ne veux pas te quitter des yeux de la journée," dis-je. "Ca te dérange . . . de te doucher avec moi?"

"Pas du tout," dit-il. "Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue non plus." Il avait donc compris. Nous nous levions et nous dirigions vers la salle de bain. Quand la porte se referma, il me prit dans ses bras et il me serra. "Rien ne va t'arriver**"** dit-il encore. Je tuerais n'importe qui t'approchera dans un rayon de cinq mètres."

Je souris. "Je veux juste rentrer à la maison," dis-je doucement.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Nous rentrerons bientôt," dit-il. "Je te promets." Il m'embrasse. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'une douche?"

"D'accord," dis-je en souriant. Nous nous déshabillons et rentrons dans la douche.

"Je suis désolé pour les bleus, au fait," dit-il en me lavant les cheveux.

"Quels bleus?" demandais-je.

"Ceux sur ta taille," dit-il. "Je pense que j'ai trop du serer la nuit dernière."

Je ris et regardait ma taille. Sur chaque côté se trouvait cinq bleus de la forme des mains de peeta. "Bon Dieu, Peeta," dis-je en riant.

"Je n'ai pas fait exprès," dit-il.

"Ce n'est rien," dis-je. "Je ne changerais pour rien au monde ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir."

Peeta souria. "Moi non plus." Quand nous eûmes finit, je m'habillais avec les vêtements attribués aux tributs et Peeta se rhabilla avec ses vêtements de la veille. Je tressais mes cheveux et me brossait les dents alors que Peeta regardait les infos. J'entendais distinctement Claudius dire quelque chose sur le fait que nous étions descendu du toit vers les quatre heures du matin et que nous paraissions débraillés.

"je me demande ce qu'ils pensaient que nous faisions," dit Peeta quand je sortis de la salle de bain.

"Surement ce que nous faisions réellement," dis-je. Nous nous rendîmes à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse prendre ses vêtements de tribut. Quand il fut changé, nous tombions sur Effie, qui est si en colère a propos de hier soir qu'elle ne nous regarde même pas, Haymitch, Cinna, et Portia. Nous descendions et nous préparions à monter dans l'hovercraft pour l'arène. Effie nous dit que même si nous l'avions mise en colère, nous avions de réelles chances de nous en sortir et qu'elle espérait nous revois bientôt. Cinna et Portia seraient avec nous juste avant de rentrer dans l'arène, ils nous laissèrent donc avec Haymitch pour les conseils de la dernière chance.

"N'oubliez pas que vous êtes filmés," dit-il. "Katniss est enceinte et tu fais tout pour garder ce bébé en vie. En réalité, faites tout votre possible pour déclencher une fausse couche. Soyez affectueux. Protégé la, Peeta. Vous avez une chance énorme de gagner si vous continuez cette mascarade, les enfants."

Nous acquiesçâmes. "Merci pour tout, Haymitch," dit Peeta. Ils se serrent la main. Peeta plaça une main sur mon épaule, comme pour dire 'Je t'attends' pour que Haymitch et moi puissions nous dire au revoir. Haymitch m'embrassa la joue et plaça ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Je sais que tu as des problèmes pour montrer tes sentiments," dit-il. "Mais tu fais un boulot fantastique. Continue comme çà. Je crois en toi."

Je hochais la tête et rejoignais Peeta. "Bonne chance," dit Haymitch. "Et reste en vie." Cette fois, ce n'était pas une blague.

Nous montions dans le dirigeable et nos puces GPS furent implantés dans notre bras. Je vois qu'il n'y a que les tributs du district 7 à 12. Les districts 1-6 doivent être dans un second dirigeable. Nous sommes coincés dans nos sièges et nous voyagions Durant une heure et quelques jusqu'a l'arène. Peeta et moi nous tenons la main durant tout ce temps. Nous sommes mis dans des salles à part avant le lancement du jeu.

"Katniss, tout ira bien," dit Cinna quand je rentrais dans ma salle attitrée. "D'accord? Les juges vont vous laisser tranquille car tu es enceinte. Tant que tu ne fias rien de stupide, tu devrais vivre." Je peux dire qu'il pense qu'il y a des cameras qui nous filment. Je réfléchis fortement à ma réponse pour ne pas tout faire foirer.

"Personne n'est assez cruel pour tuer une femme enceinte," dis-je. "Sauf peut être Cato."

Cinna souri. "Le district 1 et le district 2 sont ceux que tu devras surveiller," dit-il. "Peut être le district 11, ca dépendra de ce que fait Tresh. But you and Peeta have something that none of the other tributes have. The people _want_to see you survive."

J'acquiecais silencieusement. "Merci, Cinna," dis-je. "Pour tout."

Il hocha la tête. "Je te reverrais dans quelques semaines." Il mit ma veste sur moi et je rentrais dans le tube. Je suis dans le noir Durant quelques seconds avant de voir l'arène; nous sommes dans une grande plaine à une cinquantaine de mètres de la corne d'abondance, écartés de 5 mètres chacun. Sur ma droite se trouve la fille du district 6sur ma gauche le garçon du district 3. Je vus Peeta à cinq podiums de moi. Derrière la Corne d'abondance, il y a un lac. Derrière moi, une vaste forêt. Sur ma gauche, un champ immense.

Je vus un arc et des flèches. _C'est pour moi_, me dis-je. Je regardais Peeta, qui secouait la tête. Je lui lançais alors un regard, _Je ne pars d'ici les mains vides_. Il hocha la tête en signe de consentement et il me montra un sac à dos à peu près à 15 mètres de moi. J'acquiesçais.

Le compte à rebours commençait. Les soixante secondes parurent durer des heures. Enfin, ils en sont à dix, neuf, huit, sept . . . à un, nous sautions tous de nos podiums et partirent dans différentes directions. Ce qui s'ensuivit était complètement fou. J'entendais déjà les canons. Les gens mourraient. Peeta et moi atteignîmes le sac à dos et il le prit. J'attrapais également un couverture en plastique, une bobine de corde, et pour faire bonne mesure, un sac noir qui était derrière le sac à dos. Peeta attrapa ma main et nous courûmes vers les bois.

C'est là que je l'ai entendu. Quelque chose arrivait vers nous, et il arrivait vite. Je me tournais juste à temps pour voir la fille du district 1 lançait un couteau en direction de Peeta. Je le bloquais avec la couverture de plastique, attrapais le couteau et nous continuâmes à courir. Je ne sais pas combien de couteau la fille nous jeta, mais je sais que ce n'était pas loin. Quand nous atteignirent les bois, nous continuâmes de sprinter sur un demi-kilomètre. Mais à ce point, nous étions tous les deux épuisés et avions besoin de repos.

"Tu vas bien?" me demanda-t-il.

"Je vais bien," dis-je. Je mis une main sur mon estomac. "Nous allons bien tous les deux." Je lâchais tout ce que j'avais porté et m'agrippait à sa nuque. "Mais je t'ai presque perdu." A partir de ce moment là, je me contrôlais plus. Je pleurais pour la première fois depuis que le nom de Prim avait choisi.

"je suis toujours là, d'accord?" dit-il, mettant ses mains autour de ma taille. "Je vais bien. Et puis, nous avons réussi à avoir un couteau."

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser là," dis-je, la terreur de la situation m'atteignant. "Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule; je ne peux rien faire sans toi."

"Katniss, écoute!" dit-il, tournant la tête pour me regarder. "je suis en vie. Je n'irais nul part. Je n'irais nul part, d'accord? Aucun de nous deux n'est blessé, et le bébé va bien. Aucun problème." Il embrassa mon front. "Maintenant, on continue d'avancer ou pas?"

"On devrait regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur des sacs," dis-je en tremblant. "Et après, on avancera."

"Je suis d'accord," dit-il. "Je regarde le orange." Je pris le noir. A l'intérieur, je trouvais de la viande séchée, un bidon, une sorte de crème qui avait une odeur atroce, un couteau et une couverture de la couleur de l'écorce d'un arbre. Peeta trouva un sac de couchage, des crackers, tranches de bœuf séché, iode, allumettes, fil, lunettes de soleil, et une bouteille d'eau vide.

"tu penses qu'il aurait pu prendr la peine de le remplir," dis-je. "I Je veux dire, ca aurait été si dur que çà?"

"On peut trouver de l'eau," dit Peeta d'un air nonchalant. Il mit la couverture de plastique dans le sac noir et la corde dans le orange. Il prit les deux sacs et les mis sur son épaule.

"Je peux en porter un," dis-je, mais il rejeta mon offre.

"Je pense que tu en portes déjà assez," dit Peeta, montrant mon ventre.

"J'en suis à peine à un mois," argumentais-je. "S'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues."

"Si je commence à fatigue, je te donnerais un sac," dit Peeta. "Ca te va?"

"D'accord," dis-je. Il prit ma main and nous marchions à vive allure, essayant de nous éloigner le plus possible de la Corne d'abondance. Le soleil commençait à décliner. "Ou va-ton dormir ce soir?" dis-je.

"Le sol est hors de question," dit Peeta. "je suppose qu'on pourrait dormir dans un arbre. Ce serait plus simple pour toi."

"Mais pas pour toi," dis-je alors.

"Ca ira, "dit Peeta. "Mais j'aurais besoin que tu hisses un des sacs dans l'arbre."

Je ris et pris le sac orange de son épaule. Je trouvais un arbre robuste avec une branche assez large pour nous héberger tous les deux pour la nuit et y grimpais. Peeta a du mal mais il réussit à atteindre la branche. "Mais comment fais-tu çà?"dit-il en riant.

"Je n'ai pas quatre-vingt dix kilos de pure muscle," dis-je en riant.

"Eh bien, merci," me dit-il d'un air taquin en m'embrassant ma tempe. "Comment allons-nous procéder?"

"Nous aurons à partager le sac de couchage et utiliser la couverture comme oreiller," dis-je. "Je pense que c'est le mieux. Et nous attacherons à l'arbre pour que nous ne tombions pas au milieu de la nuit."

"Ca me parait bien," dit Peeta. Il sortit le sa c de couchage, le défit, et nous nous mettions dedans. Il y avait plein de place, comme s'il avait été fait pour deux. Nous enroulions la corde autour de l'arbre et nous attachions nous même. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Peeta sortit les tranches de bœuf séchées. "Tu as faim ?"

"Surtout soif," dis-je. "Demain, nous devons trouver de l'eau dès la première heure."

"Ca me va," dit-il. Nus fourrions les sacs à dos au fond de notre sac de couchage avant de rentrer dedans et nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre. Plus la nuit tombait, plus il faisait froid. Le soleil se couchait et nous découvrions que les filles des districts 3, 6, 7, 9, et 10 étaient mortes et les garçons des districts 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, et 9 aussi. Cela voulait dire que onze étaient mort et nous n'étions plus que treize.

"La moitié," murmura Peeta. "Plus que onze qui devront mourir pour que nous puissions vivre."

Je hochais la tête. "Tu as froid?" demanda Peeta.

"Ouais," dis-je. Il ouvrit sa veste et je me lovais contre lui. Il la referma avec nous deux à l'intérieur. Peeta dégageait de la chaleur et en peu de temps, je me sentais mieux.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour," murmura Peeta.

"Bonne nuit, Peeta," dis-je. "Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi," dit-il. Et sur ce, nous nous endormions tous les deux.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai fait un rush juste pour vous, que vous ayez votre chapitre avant que je parte! Alors tablez plutôt sur 10 jours! Les dates de retour de mon terrain ont été retardé !

Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerais! Je vais bien avancer les traductions durant ces 10 jours et normalement je serais assez libre jusqu'à mi août (rush de fin de stage).

Encore merci pour les reviews anonymes & membres, l'auteur doit être contente du succès de son histoire chez nous les francophones ^^

Profitez bien et à dans dix jours !

**Chapitre 11**

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par des bruits de pas. Je me raidis contre Peeta et il se réveilla également. Je mis un doigt sur mes lèvres pour être sur qu'il ne parle pas. Il hoche la tête et nous baissions notre regard. Je vus alors que c'était les tributs du district 11, Rue et Thresh. Is font une paire étrange; durant l'Entraînement, j'ai découvert que Rue avait douze ans et Tresh, dix-huit. Ils avaient l'air à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Tresh portait Rue sur ses épaules. Peeta me regarda alors en souriant. Je savais que si Peeta et moi ne gagnions pas, je voulais que ce soit Rue et Tresh. J'étais convaincue que nous n'étions pas visibles avant que Rue ne me regarde droit dans les yeux en me souriant. Je me surprenais à lui sourire en retour.

"Ils ne nous tueront pas," dit Peeta de manière inaudible. "Ce sont des gens bien."

Je hochais la tête. Quand je sure qu'ils sont partis, nous nous asseyions et nous préparions à partir. "Devrais-je tomber de l'arbre?" lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille, et il ria.

"Trop tôt," dit-il. "Plus tard." Je suis sure que la population de Panem pense que j'ai dit quelque chose à caractère sexuel, mais je m'en fiche. Nous voulons qu'ils pensent çà.

"D'accord," dis-je, sautant de branche en branche avant d'atterrir sur mes pieds sans un bruit. Je regardais Peeta, qui me regarde avec une absolue incrédulité.

Il jeta nos provisions à terre et descendit doucement. Quand il atterrit sur le sol, il me dit, "Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner."

"Ouais, Ouais," dis-je. "Il nous faut de l'eau."

"Tu es un chasseur," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Tu connais ces trucs mieux que moi."

Je riais. "Je pense qu'on devrait descendre dans la vallée," répondis-je. "L'eau coule dans la vallée."

"Ca semble logique," dit-il. Il prit les sacs, prit ma main, et commençâmes à descendre le long de la vallée. Nous marchions en silence et nous sursautions à chaque fois que Peeta marchait sur une feuille ou une brindille. Je ne veux pas l'énerver en parlant de çà, et si quelqu'un nous attaquait, nous étions préparé, mais c'est très dérangeant. Après un kilomètre et quelques, nous nous arrêtions pour faire un arrêt toilette. Toute l'urine qui arrive à sortir est marron foncé, ce qui est vraiment dangereux.

"De quelle couleur était la tienne?" demandais-je.

"Pardon?" me demanda-t-il alors que nous continuions de marcher.

"Quelle couleur?" insistais-je.

"Mon urine?" demanda-t-il incrédule. "Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé." Il ria.

"La mienne est marron," dis-je. "Ca veut dire que j'ai besoin de m'hydrater. Et vite."

Peeta hocha la tête. "Il doit bien y avoir de l'eau quelque part, non? Dans le pire des cas, Haymitch pourra nous en envoyer. Je veux dire, il ne va pas nous laisser mourir, et il ne laissera définitivement pas mourir le bébé."

Je hochais la tête. "Allons y," dit-il. Nous continuions de marcher Durant quelques heures mais nous ne trouvions rien. Nous devenions de plus en plus faible. Nous prenions des pauses plus souvent et cela devenait de plus en plus dur de se lever. Je devais agir de façon plus faible du fait du bébé, mais çà me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose.

"Haymitch, s'il te plait," Peeta murmura, en regardant le ciel. "S'il te plait."

Rien ne vint. "Putain," dit Peeta. "Il disait qu'il était de notre côté mais il ne l'a jamais été."

"Peeta, s'il te plait," dis-je.

Nous marchions quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin et nous trouvions un petit étang recouvert de feuilles vertes. Il n'y avait pas moyen que nous le rations et c'est pourquoi Haymitch ne nous avait pas envoyé. Nous remplissions les gourdes et purifions l'eau. C'est une torture d'attendre pour la boire, mais nous nous occupions à parler de tout et de rien. Quand nous pûmes enfin boire, nous le faisions par petites gorgées. Cette nuit là, nous restions près de l'étang et burent autant que nous pouvions. Le matin suivant, nous remplissions les gourdes et levions le camp. Nous ne savions pas ou aller ais nous continuions de marcher. Les jours qui suivirent, le garçon du 10 et les filles du 4 et 8 étaient morts. Il restait Marvel et Glimmer, les tributs du district 1, Cato et Clove, Rue er Thresh, Peeta er I, la fille du 5, et le garçon du 3. Nous savions que la fille du 5, dont le surnom était la renarde, et le garçon du 3 serait les prochains. Après le jeu débuterait réellement.

Alors que nous continuions d'avancer je m'assurais de trébucher quelque fois. Chaque fois que je le faisais, Peeta s'inquiétait pour le bébé. Je suis sure que le Capitole gobait tout ce drame. Durant la nuit, nous nous assurions de nous embrasser. Les deux jours suivants, le garçon du 3 et la fille du 5 furent tués, surement par les mains de Carrière. Nous savions que bientôt les Juges nous rassembleraient tous les huit et il y aurait la bataille finale.

"Je dis que nous devons trouver Rue et Tresh," dit Peeta un soir alors que nous mangions. Ca n'avait pas été long pour que nous finissions les crackers et le boeuf séché. Nous attrapions au moins un écureuil par jour et nous étions en bonne santé. "Je veux dire, pour la bataille finale. Nous tuons les tributs du district 1 et 2, et puis nous nous occupons de Tresh."

"Et pour Rue?" dis-je. "Je refuse de tuer une fille de douze ans."

"La même," dit Peeta. "Mais je pense juste que quatre contre quatre est mieux que quatre contre deux et deux."

"Je sais," dis-je. "Ils vont nous réunir à un moment, tu le sais. Et quand ils le feront, ce sera avec quelque chose pour nous tuer."

Peeta hocha la tête en grimaçant. "Je pense que nous devrions retourner vers la Corne d'Abondance dès demain matin. Alors nous pourrions éviter ces choses."

"Tu penses?" demandais-je. "Je ne sais pas. Ce sont la que les Carrières se cachent."

"Exactement," dit Peeta. "Non seulement ce serait parfait pour une attaque surprise, mais nous ne serions pas tué dans un feu ou un tremblement de terre ou une avalanche."

Je haussais les épaules. "Je ne sais pas." Et c'est là que je le vus. Quelque chose qui fendait l'air, se dirigeant tout droit sur Peeta. "_Bouge_!" criais-je. Nous sautions et une lance se logea dans l'arbre juste où se trouvait Peeta. Mais ce n'est pas une lance ordinaire. Non, elle explosait à l'impact et Peeta et moi furent éjectés à une dizaine de mètres. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je tremblais, mais Peeta et moi mirent la main sur nos armes. Techniquement nous n'avions que deux couteux mais c'était largement suffisant pour tuer.

Le garçon du district 1 sortit de derrière un arbre, pensant avoir réussi. Je me tournais vers Peeta, pour m'assurer qu'il restait silencieux, et je jetais le couteau en plein sur sa tempe. Le garçon fut mort avant de toucher le sol. Je souriais alors avant de voir la fille du district 1 sortir des bois et s'agenouiller auprès du garçon avant de se tourner vers nous. Elle a un arc et des flèches. _Mon arc et mes flèches_, pensais-je. Elle tira une flèche une milliseconde avant que Peeta lui lançait le couteau. La flèche atteignit le pied de Peeta. Il grogna de douleur et tomba en arrière. Je me plaçais de manière protective devant lui. La fille du district 1 est à terre mais pas encore morte. Je tentais le coup et m'éloignais de Peeta, attrapais mon couteau, et revenais vers lui. Glimmer se mettait debout et je lui jetais un couteau. Il atteignit son cou et juste avant que j'entende le canon retentir, elle tira une autre flèche. Celle ci atteignit Peeta en plein dans l'avant bras.

"Peeta," dis je, le souffle coupé. "ca va aller. J'allais enlever ma veste pour lui faire une garrot mais il m'arrêta.

"Utilise la couverture," dit-il, d'une voix douloureuse. "Vite."

Je déchirais la couverture en deux parties et commençais à enrouler le premier autour de son pied. J'enlevais la flèche et commençais à bander. Il gémit de douleur. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé," dis-je répétitivement. "Je suis vraiment désolé." Quand j'eus fini, je passais à son avant bras. Celle ci était moins vilaine, mais je serrais le bout de tissue aussi fermement.

"Katniss . . ." dit-il d'une voix douce. "Nous devons trouver un abri."

"Mais tu ne peux pas bouger chéri," dis-je. "Je ne te laisserais pas. Je refuse de t e laisser mourir ce soir."

"Si tu nous laisses tous les deux ici, on mourra," dit-il avec plus de force. "S'il te plait. Aide moi à me lever. J'arriverais à me frayer un chemin."

"Laisse moi prendre les sacs," dis-je. Je pris les sacs, les passa autour de mon épaule, et attrapa son bras. Je le levais, le cala autour de mon épaule, et nous commençâmes à marcher à un rythme incroyablement lentement. Il prenait souvent des pauses. Après un kilomètre, nous trouvions une cave. Je l'aidais à rentrer dedans, sortait le sac de couchage, et l'aidait à se mettre dedans. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui pris la main.

"Ne mets plus jamais ta vie et celle de notre enfant en danger, compris ?" dit-il. "Et si Cato et Clove avaient été dans le coin?"

"Je suis désolé," dis-je, sur le point de fondre en larmes. "Je dois la tuer. Elle t'a presque tué."

"Katniss, je vais bien!" cria-t-il. Il baissa la voix, se rappelant d'où nous étions. "Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi et pas assez pour le bébé." Je traduis çà comme J'apprécie l'attention, mais tu oublie que tu es sensé être enceinte.' Je le regardais, Peeta Mellark, l'homme aux pains, l'amour de ma vie, le garçon avec qui j'avais perdu ma virginité il y avait une semaine à peine sur le toit du Centre d'Entrainement, le garçon dont j'étais supposé porter l'enfant, et je vus les blessures infligés car je n'avais bouger assez vite pour bloquer les attaques. Je vus les visages des adolescents innocents que j'avais tué, j'entendus le canon et je vus l'air de détresse et de douleur sur le visage de Glimmer alors que Marvel chutait à terre. Mais surtout, je vus Peeta Mellark, blesse et surement en train de se vider de son sang devant mes yeux, et je commençais à sangloter. J'entendus Peeta soupirait alors que j'enfonçais ma tête dans son torse, qui était toujours aussi fort et robuste. Il mit sa main valide dans son dos, frottant de haut en bas. "Allons, Katniss," dit-il doucement. "C'est bon. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait." Mais je continuais, alors il continua à me frotter le dos. Il leva même son bras blesse et essuya quelques larmes. Je le regardais. "C'est ma chérie," dit-il en souriant. "Je vais bien. Regarde moi. Je suis heureux. Tu devrais l'être aussi, tu ne crois pas?"

Je hochais la tête mais quand je regarda ses blessures une heure plus tard, je voyais déjà les veines rougeâtres. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Peeta souffrait d'un empoisonnement du sang.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous et désolé d'avoir été absente si longtemps, vous devez mourir d'envie de connaître la suite ^^ J'ai pris pas mal d'avance, donc je publierais tous les deux jours. Je devrais avoir un rush fin août que vous le sachiez !

Je tiens à vous remerciez pour les reviews et la tonne de visite que je vois dans mes stats! Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez autant que moi cette fiction! et oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les lemons, je compte bien en faire des croustillants dans ma fic personnelle sur HG/CSS (lemon et aventure au rendez vous pour le couple Sakura/Peeta)

La suite de cette fic, je la traduirais jusqu'à la moitié avant de poster :) Pour être sur de ne pas vous faire attendre !Bon allez je vous laisse avec nos deux amoureux dans la grotte ^^

**Chapitre 12**

Peeta s'endormit et je restais éveillée à penser. J'essaiyais surtout de determiner combien de temps il lui restait. A quelle vitesse devais-je me débarasser de Tresh, Cato, Clove, et Rue? Oh mon dieu, Rue.

"S'il vous plait, Haymitch," murmurais-je. "S'îl vous plait." Il avait pour sûr l'argent nécessaire. Il veut du spectacle. N'avions nous pas été assez affectueux ces derniers temps? Je suppose que non. "Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir, Haymitch," dis-je, plus confiante cette fois. "je me suiciderais si vous le laissez mourir, Haymitch."

"Katniss?" entendis-je dire Peeta. "A qui tu parles?"

"Personne," dis-je. "rendors-toi."

"J'ai une meilleure idée," dit-il. "viens là." Je me levais et allais m'assoir à côté de lui. "Tu me manques," dit-il. "Ces derniers temps nous n'avons pas vraiment l'occasion d'être le couple parfait."

"je suppose que non," Dis-je.

Il attrapa ma main. "Quelle a été ta partie préférée de toute cette expérience?" demanda-t-il.

"Au capitole?" Demandais-je.

"Ouais," Dit Peeta.

"Les nuit avant les jeux," Dis-je, le cœur battant. "Sur le toit du Centre d'Entrainement? Tout était parfait. Tu étais parfait."

"Pas autant que toi," Dit Peeta. "Ca a été ma nuit favorite. Tout ce que tu as fait était parfait. Non. Tout ce que tu _fais_ est parfait."

"la sensation que cela procure. . ." Dis-je, et peeta me regardait, ses yeux grand ouvert. IJe continuais, mon moyen subtile de dire 'fais avec.' "rien ne m'a jamais rendu aussi heureuse, Peeta."

"Katniss, tu n'as pas idée de ce que cette nuit signifie pour moi," dit-il. "Et si nous pouvions, je le ferais tout de suite. Mais vu comment je suis blessé et que nous sommes filmés . . ."

"ca ne nous a jamais empêché de le faire," dis-je en riant.

"D'accord alors," dit-il en riant. "Si je pouvais, on le ferait tout de suite. Juste ici, dans cette grotte."

Je souriais. "C'est très romantique, Peeta," Dis-je.

"N'est ce pas?" dit-il en riant. "mais sérieusement, je pense ce que je disais sur cette nuit. En faire l'expérience me donne envie de recommencer."

"Alors quand nous avons concu le bébé, tu voulais recommencer?" Demandais-je. Je vus dnas ses yeux qu'il était surprise que je ramène le sujet du bébé. Je ne suis jamais celle qui le fait car le plus souvent , je l'oubliais. Mais il sourit.

"Enormement," dit-il. "Tu te souviens?"

Il riait. "Tu as pu encore plus le constater sur le toit du Centre d'Entrainement." Je pouvais imaginer comment le Capitole réagissait. Je suis sure qu'ils devienntn fous. J'essayais de ne pas penser à la reaction de ma mère.

"et je suppose que maintenant, j'en aurais encore plus que les fois précédentes?" demanda Peeta, levant un de ses sourcils.

"Bingo," Dis-je, en l'embrassant. J'essayais de m'écarter, mais il mit sa main valide derrière ma tête et approcha ses lèvres de mon cou.

"était ce de la comédie?" demanda-t-il, de ,manière inaudible. Il recommence à m'mebrasser dans le cou et j'avais du mal à avoir les idées claires.

"Seulement les choses sur le bébé," répondis-je, ma voix essouflée et aigue.

"Donc toutes les choses comme quoi çà t'a fait du bien et le fait que tu veux recommencer maintenant sont vraies?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," répondis-je. "Et tu me donnes encore plus envie."

Il planta un dernier baiser sur mon cou. "Bien," dit-il. "et je le veux autant que toi." Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de regarder vers l'entrée. "Tu sais je me sens beaucoup mieux, peut être faudrait il re-camoufler l'entrée de la grotte." Je pris çà pour un cachons nous plus car je veux le faire avec toi.'

"Non, je peux le faire," Dis-je.

"Vraiment, je vais mieux," dit-il, en s'asseyant. Il grimaça mais je vis qu'il se sentiat un peu mieux néanmoins.

"Je ne veux pas gaspiller ton énergie," Dis-je. Je sortis de la grotte et vus un petit pot argenté. Je l'ouvris et trouver une sorte d'onguent. La note disait, _C'était bien mais vous nous laissez sur notre faim. Sautes le pas, chérie. – Haymitch P.S. mélange çà avec la crème dans le sac à dos_. Je souris en lisant la note. seul Haymitch dirait à ses tributs de faire l'amour au beau milieu des hunger Games.

"Peeta, regarde ce que haymitch t'as envoyé!" Dis-je, en rentrant dans la grotte. "il dit que je dois mélanger çà avec la crème dans le sac à dos." Je lui tendis la note. Il la lut, me regarda et souleva un sourcil.

"L'homme a parlé," dit-il. "faisons le." Le Capitole pensait qu'il parlait des crèmes. Moi, en revanche, comprenanit le sous entendu sexuel.

Je pris la crème du sac à dos noir et la mixer avec celle qu'haymitch nous avait envoyé. Ca avait une odeur pestilentielle, une substance pétride, mais je fis comme si ne rien n'était et je l'appliquais sur ses blessures. Ca marcha à une vitesse incroyable. Si vite, en fait, que je m'assis et regarda ses blessures se guérir en quelques minutes. Après une heure, tout ce que l'on voyait c'était des cicatrices.

"C'est impressionant," dit Peeta en riant. "Devrions nous nous cacher davantage?"

Nous passions une heure en tout à camoufler l'entrée de la grotte. Je voulais suggérer de camper dans un arbre, mais l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans un arbre n'était une idée très brillante. Quand nous eûmes fini, fallen tree limbs, rocks, and tall grass provide a wall. De l'exterieux, on ne pouvait pas voir qu'il y avait une grotte. Tout ce que nous avions à faire c'était faire profil bas et celà pourrait être notre cachette jusqu'à la fin des jeux. Je savais que c'était un voeu inexaucable. Les juges trouveront un moyen de rassembler les six derniers tributs ensembles.

"C'est remarquable," Lui dis-je alors que nous nous rasseyâmes dans la grotte.

Il se tourna vers moi. "Tout comme toi," dit-il. Il plaçà une main dans mon dos et d'un coup, nous nous embrassons. Il me mit sur lui et je fourrachais dans ses cheveux avec mes doigts. "Katniss," dit-il. "on ne devrait pas aller dans le sac de couchage?"

Je hochais la tête on roulait sur le côté et nous nous mettames dedans. Alors qu'il m'embrassait le coup, il me dit, "Nous devons faire çà le plus rapidement possible. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec tout panem qui nous regarde."

"Je suis d'accord," murmurais-je. "Comment vont ton pied et ton bras?"

"Fatigué," dit-il. "Mais je te veux tellement que je peux le surpasser."

Je riais nerveusement alors qu'il retirait mon pantalon. "Je vais te laisser ton tshirt," dit-il doucement. "je serais au dessus de toi, personne ne verra rien de toute façon. Et je ne veux pas que tous les hommes de Panem te voit torse nue. Ca m'est réservé." Je riais alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt. Du moment que nous paraissions nus tous les deux, cela suffirait au capitole. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le mis au niveau de ses chevilles.

"Tu es prête chérie?" demanda-t-il. Nous parlons avec une voix normale et nous utilisons les petit noms que les gens du capitole affectionnent. C'était une bonne idée. Les gens du capitole aiment que les districts parlent de la même façon qu'eux car ça leur donne l'idée qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête," Dis-je. Il m'embrassa en se glissant de nouveau en moi. Ca ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'avant. Cette fois, je ressentis un immense plaisir immédiatement. Le gémissement que je laissais échapper était tout sauf discret, et Peeta mit un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

"malheusrement, nous devons être discret," dit-il, grunting as he begins moving in and out rather swiftly. Alors je me mordis la lèvre à l'aide de mes dents, tout comme peeta, et tout ce qui s'entendit fut de discrets et retenus couinements. Sa vitesse s'accélérait, beaucoup plus vite que lorsque nous étions sur le toit du Centre d'Entrainement. Je réalisais alors qu'il s'était vraiment retenu pour ne pas me sauter dessus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. J'avais voulu ses mains et son corps durant la semaine entière. Je sentis le plaisir montait en moi et quand j'atteignis le point culminant, je laissais échapper un couinement très aigu. Il se retira alors et s'effondra à mes côtés. Nous tremblions tous les deux.

"C'etait super," murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

"Super ne le décrit pas assez bien," répondis-je. Il embrassa mon lobe d'oreille et commença à se rhabiller. Je remis mon pantalon et il se rallongea a coté de moi.

"Je t'aime, Katniss," dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

"Je t'aime aussi, Peeta," répondis-je avant de m'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voici le chapitre suivant :)

La fic fait en tout 26 chapitres je publierais don fois par semaine pour finir fin août/début septembre et pouvoir un peu étalé. j'espère finir la fic début août et m'atteler à la traduction de la suite pour ne pas avoir trop de latence entre les deux.

Allez bonne lecture et merci pour ces stats extraordinaires, je fais un coucou à tous les lecteurs ;D

**Chapitre 13**

Je fus réveillé par le bruit d'un canon au milieu de la nuit. Je regardais immédiatement Peeta, qui était plus qu'alerte.

« Je me demande qui çà peut bien être," dit-il endormi. "Surement Tresh ou Rue." Je hochais la tête. Soudain, j'entendis un autre coup de canon. "Tresh et Rue," dit-il grimaçant.

"Ou Cato et Clove," dis-je avec espoir.

"Oui, mais çà voudrait dire que nous devrions tuer Tresh et Rue," dit Peeta. "Que préfèrerais tu ?"

Je hochais la tête. "Plus que deux," dit-il. "Deux de plus et nous pourrons rentrer."

"Nous pouvons le faire, Peeta," dis-je. "Je sais qu'on le peut."

Cette nuit là, nous vîmes que c'était Thresh et Rue qui avaient trépassé. Je fis un adieu silencieux à ces tributs avec qui je pensais avoir une alliance secrète. On vous laisse tranquille, ils nous laissent tranquille, mais nous nous protégeront en cas de besoin. Malheureusement, nous n'étions pas la pour eux.

Nous restions au calme pendant deux jours. Peeta pensait que Cato et Clove étaient probablement blessés et que les Juges voulaient qu'ils soient complétement rétablis et reposés pour la bataille finale. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que nous étions dans l'arène, la durée la plus longue dont je me souvenais. Le record de durée pour un jeu cependant, fut un mois. Nous avions couché ensemble plusieurs fois et Haymitch nous avez envoyé plusieurs cadeaux en récompense. Nous avions reçu un festin du capitole la seconde nuit après la mort de Thresh et Rue, surtout car nous l'avions fait plusieurs fois en quelques heures. Aucune de ces fois n'était aussi spéciale que celle sur le toit du Centre d'Entrainement. C'était agréable et cela faisait autant de bien, mais en privé, nous serions plus à l'aise.

Après trois semaines et demi à peu près, Peeta et moi décidions d'aller chasser une nouvelle fois. Haymitch ne nous avez pas envoyé de nourriture depuis un bout de temps, surement parce que la nourriture devait être astronomiquement cher. Et nous devions trouver un plan pour simuler une fausse couche. J'aurais déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de faire une fausse couche, mais il nous fallait un coup d'éclat pour que le Capitole soit captivé, pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

Nous avions un plan déjà préparé, mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de le mettre en oeuvre. Car je tombais tout seule d'un arbre. Ce fut assez hystérique cependant. J'étais en train de cueillir des baies et la seconde d'après, je me retrouvais face contre terre. Ca ne fit pas si mal que çà. Je me tenais l'estomac et Peeta fit semblant de paniquer. Je fis de même. Je pensais que nous avions bien joué nos rôles respectifs. Haymitch nous envoya plus de nourriture accompagnée d'une note disant, _très bien. Continuez comme çà. – Haymitch_. Ce fut une semaine après la mort de Tresh et Rue qu'il allait falloir en finir.

"Cela fait presque un mois, Katniss," dit Peeta. "Il est temps d'en finir." Nous marchions jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance, préparez à toutes les éventualités. Nous aperçûmes Cato et Clove sous une tente près du lac. Ils sont assis et parlent, le dos tourné. Je pus voir une grande entaille dans le dos de Cato mais rien ne semblait clocher chez Clove. La blessure dans le dos de Cato aurait besoin, au bas mot, d'une semaine encore pour guérir. C'était notre ultime chance. Je tendis mon arc et le pointa sur Cato, mais Peeta secoua la tête et me montra Clove. Puis je compris. Si nous la prenons par surprise, Peeta pourra prendre l'avantage facilement sur Cato à cause de sa blessure. Je tirais et la flèche se logea directement dans le bas de sa nuque. Nous nous mettions à découvert. Cato ne nous avait pas encore vu mais il savait que nous étions la. Il tenut la main de Clove jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Il prit son épée et commença à venir vers nous.

"Je saviez que vous étiez la, 12," cria-t-il avec rage. "Et vous n'allez pas gagner, enceinte ou nous, tu es morte!" Je le visais et juste quand j'allais lancer la flèche, il me vit. Il est à six mètres de moi et il bondit sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de tirer et il fut sur moi en un rien de temps. Peeta sauta de nulle part et ils se battirent, mais Cato entailla Peeta sévèrement au niveau de la jambe. Mais au lieu de le tuer, il le coinça contre un arbre. "Tu as tué Clove," dit-il. "Alors tu vas me regarder faire dix fois pire à la fille que tu aimes."

"Cato," dit Peeta l'air menaçant. "Je te jure, Cato."

Cato s'approcha de moi et je compris ce qu'il comptait faire. "Non!" criais-je, préparé à tirer de nouveau. Mais il était trop rapide pour moi.

"Ne pleures pas," dit-il en me touchant le visage. Je sens que je suis sur le point de vomir. "Je suis sur que je suis 10 fois meilleur que ton petit chéri."

"Cato!" cria Peeta. "Pose une main sur elle et je te _tue_!"

"Je ne pense pas," dit Cato. "Tu es presque que mort de toute façon." Cato lança son épée sur le côté et remonta mon T-shirt de moitié, exposant ainsi mon estomac. J'essayais de me couvrir, mais il me frappa au visage. Il commença alors à m'embrasser le cou. C'était totalement dégoutant et il me mordait littéralement, mais je vus que Peeta prenait avantage de la situation pour se relever. Cato m'arracha mon soutien gorge, le déchirant en deux morceaux, et me pressait douloureusement les seins. Tout ce que je peux faire pour aider Peeta c'est de ne pas crier.

Peeta était proche de Cato maintenant. Il faisait de son mieux pour marcher doucement, mais avec son boitement, c'était difficile. Cato n'entendait rien cependant. Cato passa alors à mon pantalon, l'ouvrant et fit de même avec mon sous vêtement. Il m'enfonça de force un doigt et je criais de douleur. Cato ria et se rendit compte une seconde trop tard que Peeta bondissait sur lui. L'épée transperça Cato en entier et il fut mort en quelques secondes.

Je commençais à pleurer. Je ne pleurais pas de joie cependant. Je pleurais à cause de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Peeta enleva sa veste et me la posa sur ces épaules, me couvrant. Il me donna également son pantalon, le laissant en T-shirt et caleçon. "Nous avons gagné, bébé," dit-il doucement, me caressant les cheveux alors que je pleurais sur son torse. "Nous avons gagné. Tout ira bien maintenant. Tu a été si courageuse, je suis fière de toi. Je t'aime tant." L'hovercraft arriva quelques minutes après pour nous récupérer et nous furent éloigner l'un de l'autre. Je criais et refusais que quelqu'un m'aide si Peeta n'était pas avec moi. Ils me piquèrent avec une sorte de médicament et c'était le trou noir.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais allongé dans le lit à côté de Peeta. Nous sommes rattachés à des machines mais nous nous faisions des câlins. Peeta laisse échapper un soupir de désir, je l'entendis. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous avions été inconscient mais cela semblait faire une éternité. Un docteur rentrait alors dans la chambre et nous annonça que cela faisait environ une semaine depuis qu'ils nous avaient sortit de l'arène.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre," dit le docteur. "Il semble, Katniss, que vous devriez être à deux mois de grossesse."

"Je devrais être à neuf semaines," dis-je.

"Je pense que vous avez perdu ce bébé," dit-il. Je remarquais l'usage du mot 'ce'.' Celà voudrait-il dire qu'il y en a un autre? "Mais … vous avez conçu de nouveau. Dans l'arène. Félicitations." Puis il sortit de la pièce. Peeta et moi nous regardions, complétement abasourdis. Quand Haymitch rentra dans la pièce, il soupira.

"Donc tu es vraiment enceinte?"


	14. Chapter 14

J'ai pris beaucoup d'avance et je vous annonce que pour début aouût je commencerais à traduire la suite ;) La fin de cette histoire prévue pour mi août/fin août.

Aux vues des stats, et de toutes les reviews, l'auteur et moi la traductrice nous vous en sommes extremement reconnaissant. Et je vous recommande d'aller voir ses histoires, telle que 'I'm his Queen' de rachelcolleen1000. Peut être que je la tradurais, si j'ai le temps. Beaucoup de projet de trad'. Bon allez le petit chapitre en avance, bonne lecture à tous ;D

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser plus de reviews ça me motivera, la traduction ce n'est pas toujours très exaltant ;-D

**Chapitre 14**

"J'en prend l'entière responsabilité," dit rapidement Haymitch. "Si je ne vous avais pas envoyé cette note, vous ne vous seriez pas senti assez à l'aise pour le faire dans l'arène. J'étais trop occupé à faire que tout le monde croient que vous étiez ensemble. Je ne pensais même pas que ca puisse arriver."

Peeta et moi nous tûmes. Je suis enceinte. Enceinte. Rien que le mot m'est étranger. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant. N'importe quel enfant de moi serait assuré d'avoir une place dans les Jeux, surtout si le père, Peeta, était un autre vainqueur.

"Il y a des moyens," dit Haymitch. "Nous pourrions . . . nous en débarrasser."

Je retrouvais alors ma voix. "Non," dis-je. J'ai la voix qui tremble et je suis sur le point de pleurer.

"Donnez nous une minute, Haymitch," dit Peeta. Haymitch acquiesça.

"je suis tellement désolé," s'excusa-t-il et sortit de la chambre.

Peeta se tourna vers moi, mais je contemplais le plafond.

"Katniss?" dit-il doucement. "A quoi penses?"

"Comment avons nous pu être aussi peu vigilants, Peeta?" dis je, me tournant vers lui. Les larmes que je retenais commencèrent à couler.

"Allons, Katniss," dit Peeta, venant à côté de moi et me prenant dans ses bras. je me sentais en sécurité. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras. "Ca va aller."

"Nous avons seize ans et je suis enceinte, Peeta," dis je. "Ma mère va t'émasculer de ses propres mains."

Peeta ria. "Katniss, si nous n'avions pas fait ce que nous avons fait dans l'arène, nous ne serions peut être pas vivant maintenant. Préférerais tu mourir ou avoir un enfant de moi?"

Je souriais "Vu comme ça . . ." Il pressa mes épaules de façon rassurante.

"Et nous pourrons blâmer Haymitch pour çà pour l'éternité," dit Peeta.

"A moins que ce ne soit la fois sur le toit du centre d'entrainement," dis je doucement.

Il fit une pause. "Je préférerais que ce soit comme çà," dit-il. "C'était ma nuit préféré, de toutes celles passées avec toi."

"Pour moi aussi," dis-je. "Surement le fait de pas être filmé."

Il ria. "Alors comme çà, nous allons avoir un bébé," Il hausa les épaules. "La belle affaire. Nous avons survécu aux Hunger Games, on peut élever un bébé."

J'embrassais sa joue. "Tu penses?"

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Et puis d'ici huit mois et quelques, nous aurons dix-sept ans."

Je riais. "Oui, car çà va vraiment changer quelque chose."

"La chose la plus importante dont on doit se souvenir," dit-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux, "C'est que maintenant, nous sommes à l'abri du besoin. Nous pourrions en avoir un million et nous pourrions les élever confortablement. Et je serais avec toi tout du long, d'accord? Ce que tu voudras. Des massages aux pieds, au dos, envies de nourriture, les sautes d'humeurs . . . tout. D'accord?"

"je suis contente que tu dises çà, car j'ai vraiment une envie spéciale," dis je.

"Je vais appeler le docteur, je vais te faire apporter quelque chose tout de suite," dit Peeta, prenant le téléphone. je raccrochais le combiné.

"Peeta," riais-je. "C'est de toi que je parle."

il me sourit et planta un seul et unique baiser sur mes lèvres. "pas ici, dans un lit d'hôpital. je veux que notre première fois hors des Jeux se passe dans le district 12." Il soupira. "Mais nous savons tous les deux que je n'arriverais jamais à attendre jusque là."

je riais. "Ca je le sais," dis je. "Mais tu y arriveras."

"Ah oui?" demanda-t-il, ses sourcils levés.

"Oui," dis-je. "j'aime cette idée également. Comme emménager dans notre maison dans le village des vainqueurs."

"Notre?" demanda-t-il. Je rougissais.

"Eh bien . . . Je pensais . . . J'avais juste présumer . . ." dis je, mais il ria.

"Katniss, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'installer ailleurs alors que tu portes mon enfant?" demanda-t-il. "tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser vivre loin de moi?"

je souriais. "Non."

"Nous aurons deux maisons," Peeta dit. "Nous en donnons une à ta mère et Prim et une autre que nous partagerons."

"Et ta famille?" demandais-je.

"Ils ont une boulangerie à faire tourner," dit il en haussant les épaules. "et entre toi et moi, il a beaucoup de choses qui ne vont pas entre ma mère et moi. Est que le 'tu es trop jeunes pour avoir un petit copain' était vrai? Je voulais te le demander depuis longtemps."

"Eh bien... Oui," dis je. "Quand nous reviendrons dans le district douze, tu es mort. Juste que tu le saches."

"Merci de l'avertissement," ria-t-il.

Peeta et moi étions ramenés dans nos appartements du centre d'entrainement dès le lendemain. Effie nous félicitait à renfort de gloussements et de cris. Cinna et Portia étaient tout sourire. Je ne pensais pas qu'Haymitch leur ai dit ce qu'il se passait réellement. Quand nous nous asseyâmes pour manger, nous parlions de l'interview d'après-Jeux, qui se passera ce soir.

"You two were nauseating in there," dit Portia. "C'était trop mignon."

"C'était inapproprié," dit Effie avec dédain. "Vous avez de la chance que le Capitole soient remplis de romantiques avide de sexe." Nous la regardions tous. "Eh bien, c'est vrai!"

"En parlant de çà," dit Haymitch. "Il faut que l'on parle." tout le monde se tourna vers lui. "Katniss est enceinte."

Effie renversa son vin partout sur elle, ce qui était complètement surréaliste. Cinna et Portia se regardèrent comme s'ils savaient que cela allait arriver.

"C'était sur que çà allait arriver," dit Effie avec rogne. "Haymitch, vous auriez du leur envoyer des protections."

"ca n'aurait pas changé grand chose," dit Peeta, me prenant la main. "Nous pensons que c'est arrvé la nuit avant les Jeux, sur le toit du centre d'Entrainement. ca veut dire que vous êtes hors de cause Haymitch."

Effie se leva d'un bond et partit en grommelant. je secouais la tête.

"Eh bien, félicitations," dit Portia chaleureusement. "Un bébé est toujours un don du ciel."

"Oui," dit Cinna. "C'est un événement à fêter."

"Au bébé," dit Haymitch, levant son verre. Nous firent de même. nous entendions Effie cirait quelque chose de grossier depuis le salon.

Ce soir, Peeta et moi nous asseyons en face de Caesar Flickerman pour l'interview finale. Ce soir, nous monterons à bord du train et repartirons pour le district 12, ou nous aurons à faire face au courroux de ma mère.

"Bienvenue, Bienvenue," dit Caesar alors que nous nous asseyons sur les chaises prévues à notre par chaise, je veux dire chaise. il n'y a de place que pour une personne. Au début, je m'assis sur une chaise et Peeta se met derrière moi, mais Caesar insiste pour que Peeta s'asseye et que je m'asseye sur lui. Je m'assis face à la foule et Peeta me frotte le dos tandis que je mets un bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Il me tient l'autre main et son bras repose sur mes genoux. "Eh bien je ne sais pas par ou commencer!"

La foule continuait de nous acclamer. Caesar attendit qu'elle se calme pour continuer. "Commençons par la nuit d'avant les Jeux," dit il. "Que se passait il là haut?"

"Je lui ai fait un pique nique surprise," dit Peeta. "Je savais qu'elle allait être nerveuse et apeuré alors je voulais qu'elle passe un bon moment."

"C'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Caesar. "Vous n'avez pas a mentir, nous sommes entre amis."

"Il y a peut être eu autre chose," dit Peeta et je rougissais.

"Maintenant, Katniss," dit Caesar. "Quand les Juges sont allés trouver votre famille et vos amis, votre mère n'était pas très contente de votre comportement. En fait, je crois que les Juges interviewaient votre mère la première fois que Peeta et vous aviez... pris vos aises dans la cave." j'eus un mouvement de recul. "Vous êtes dans de sales draps à quel point à votre avis?"

"Punie à vie semble assez correct," dis je. Caesar ria. "Vous pensez que je plaisante," dis je.

"ca ira , bébé," dit Peeta, squeezing my het. La foule soupira comme un seul homme. je remarquais l'utilisation du mot 'bébé', cependant. Peeta était un fin stratège, à tout moment.

"Racontez moi pour le bébé, je suis si impatient!" s'exclama Caesar.

Peeta et moi nous regardâmes et il acquiesça. "Eh bien, Caesar, Katniss a perdu son bébé durnat les Jeux," dit il. la foule cria de désespoir et de tristesse.

"Mais çà va aller," dis je, haussant les épaules. "Car je suis en quelque sorte de nouveau enceinte."

La bouche de Caesar était grande ouverte. "Non!" dit il. "Il semble que vous deux étaient destinés à avoir un bébé! Cela me remplit le cœur de joie! Depuis combien de temps alors?"

"A peu près un mois," dit Peeta. "le docteur pense que c'était probablement durant la première nuit, celle où l'on a tué Marvel et Glimmer."

"Vous l'avez fait tellement de fois; çà ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez de nouveau enceinte!" dit Caesar. "Il y avait quelques chose de si romantique avec vous deux qui n'arriviez pas à vous lâchez du regard."

"Eh bien, c'est dur de ne pas aimer Katniss," dit Peeta, me citant lors de la première interview. "je veux dire, regardez la!" Je me penchais pour m'embrasser et Caesar nous laissa un petit moment. A la fin, Haymitch monta sur scène et nous poussa, ses mains sur nos fronts. Cependant, il a un sourire bon-vivant. Peeta le poussa en arrière d'un air joueur avant de planter un baiser sur mon et de se retourner vers Ceasar, qui sourit comme un idiot.

"Alors Katniss," dit il, devenant sérieux. "Je sais que ca doit être dur pur vous de parler de çà, mais à quoi pensiez vous lorsque Cato faisait . . . enfin, vous savez."

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. "C'est bon," murmura Peeta. "Ce n'est qu'une question."

"D'abord, j'étais terrifié," dis je. "Je veux dire, Cato était un véritable monstre. Mais quand j'ai vu que Peeta arrivait, j'ai laissé faire. J'étais toujours terrifiée, mais je savais que Peeta venait pour le tuer."

"Pendant que je regardais, j'étais terrifié pour vous," dit Caesar. "Quand Cato à attraper votre poitrine, vous avez murmurait le nom de Peeta. Pourquoi?"

"Je n'appréciais pas que ses mains soient sur moi, Caesar," dis je, et la foule ria. "ses mains étaient juste comme . . . comme du feu et elles me brûlaient. Je voulais crier le nom de Peeta pour qu'il arrive au plus vite, mais je savais qu'il arrivait aussi vite que possible et je ne voulais pas porter l'attention de Cato sur çà."

"Peeta, que cela vous a t il fait ressentir?"

"L'envie de tuer quelqu'un," blagua Peeta. La foule s'esclaffa de plus belle.

"Au final, vous n'avez tué à vous deux que quatre tributs sur les vingt quatre," dit Caesar. "Normalement, les vainqueurs en tuent au moins cinq. Pourquoi avoir fait profil bas dès le début?"

"Nous le voulions pas," dit Peeta. "je veux dire que Cato, Clove, Glimmer, et Marvel ont fait tout le sale boulot et les ont tous tué."

Caesar sourit. "Vous m'avez fait passé des Jeux fantastiques."

"Merci," dit-on. Nous regardâmes un condensé des Jeux, qui étaient absolument horrible, puis nous ne sommes plus à l'antenne. Nous jetons un dernier coup d'œil au Capitole avant de monter à bord du train qui nous ramènera à la maison, au district douze.

A la maison, à ma mère absolument folle de rage.


	15. Chapter 15

Et voici comme promis le prochain chapitre prochain update mardi je pense ^^ J'ai uploadé aussi ma fic personnelle si vous voulez aller jetez un coup d'oeil ;)

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui ont montré leur interêt pour cette traduction dès le début et encore maintenant à savoir : Coquelina, Fan de Twilight, darkazu, Mandine 37 (histoires très simpas je vous les conseille), pauline9100, Estelle Uzumaki, supergirl971 ( Qui suit mes deux histoires et écrit aussi beaucoup sur twilight, en rated M, alors forcément j'aime ^^Merci à toi), Syleer, Guest , Naivlys ( aussi pour mes deux histoires ;) ), evermore04 et MarineFelton (histoires à aller voir également!)

Et je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me suivent avec des stats aussi impressionnantes, vous devez être nombreux à lire cette note derrière votre ordinateur, alors j'espère que cela vous plait si des choses vous choque ou que comme certains, vous aimeriez d'autres projets de traductions n'hésitez pas a reviewer, les anonymes sont activés ( créer un compte ça peut en déranger certains ;) )

Sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre!

Updated: Merci Fan de twilight pour l'info, bug bizarre!

**Chapitre 15**

Le voyage en train se passe sans évènement marquant. Peeta et moi tuions le temps en parlant du bébé, de nos hobbies une fois rentré, et tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. Nous méritions bien cela, Peeta et moi; Nous nous assîmes et parlâmes toute la journée et restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute les nuits. Nous étions inséparables . . . Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'allais faire si ma mère m'interdisait de le voir. Il fallait que le voit; c'est le père de mon enfant et mon compagnon de je refusais de ne plus le voir en amoureux. Elle ne peut pas m'y obliger. Elle ne ferait pas ca. Quand nous arrivions dans le district Douze, il y avait des équipes de caméras et une foule énorme qui nous attendait. Je suis contente de les voir; avec de la chance, je tiendrais ma mère a distance jusqu'à l'arrivée au village des vainqueurs.

Quand nous sortions sur la plateforme, Peeta et moi nous tenions la main. Je posais en premier mes yeux sur Prim, qui gesticulait dans ma direction. A côté se tient ma mère, qui après m'avoir sourit, regarda Peeta avec le regard le plus mauvais qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. je serais sa main car il l'avait vu. Après quinze minutes et quelques, la foule commençà à se disperser. Un couple de Pacificateurs nous montra nos nouvelles maisons. La mienne est voisine de celle d'Haymitch et Peeta vit en face de chez moi. "Profitez en," dit une pacificatrice en souriant avant qu'ils repartent tous les deux pour le village. Ma mère, Prim, Haymitch, Peeta, et moi restâmes plantés là, autour d'un petit jardin au centre du village des vainqueurs.

"Ecoutez, Mme. Everdeen," commença Haymitch, mais elle leva sa main pour lui dire de s'arrêter.

"Non," dit elle. "Ne commençais pas avec moi. Aucun d'entre vous."

"Non, Mme. Everdeen, vous devez m'écouter," dit il. "Allez vous le faire?" elle lui lança un regard noir mais agita la main en signe d'encouragement. "Le Capitole est une place terrifiante remplie de monstres psychopathes," dit il. "Mais le Capitole est preneur d'une bonne et belle histoire d'amour. D'accord? Je leur ai demandé d'être collés l'un à l'autre; je leur ai dit de se vendre. Et dans l'arène, je leur ai dit de coucher ensemble. Tout est de faute. Vous comprenez?"

"Ils n'avaient pas à vous écouter," dit ma mère d'un ton véhément. "Katniss, je peux te parler en privé?"

"A propos de quoi?" demandais-je.

"Tu le sais très bien," dit elle. "Viens."

"Si c'est à propos du bébé, nous devons en parler devant Peeta également," dis-je, prenant sa main. "C'est le sien aussi."

"Katniss, je peux ..." commença Peeta, mais ma mère l'interrompit.

"Non, tu peux venir," dit elle. "Prim, reste là."

Prim hocha la tête avec mécontentement. Elle se tourna vers Haymitch, qui la regardait bizarrement. "Alors comment vas tu?" l'entendis je demander avant que nous soyons hors de portée. Nous étions alors derrière la maison de Prim et ma mère. C'est un magnifique jardin avec des arbres et pleins de fleurs.

"Commençons par le commencement," dit elle. "Je suis très heureuse que vous vous en soyez sorti vivant et je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance Peeta."

Il tendit sa main. "Le plaisir est pour moi, Mme. Everdeen," dit il.

"Ensuite," dit elle, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches "Je suis extrêmement déçue de ton comportement à travers les Jeux. Il y a un temps, un lieu et un âge appropriés pour les choses que tu faisais. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu, et surement le bon âge pour faire ce que tu faisais." Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. "Tu as fiat une terrible erreur. J'espère que vous savez tous les deux que je ne jouerai pas à la baby sitter. Vous allez prendre soin de ce bébé et assumez seuls la responsabilité de vos erreurs."

"Je sais," dis-je. Elle me regarda étrangement. "Tu penses que nous n'en avons pas parlé? Enormément? Que crois tu que l'on a fait durant les trente six heures du trajet du retour ? Se rappeler des Jeux? S'assoir et regarder la télé?"

"Katniss, s'il te plait," dit Peeta. "Mme. Everdeen, nous avons complétement l'intention de prendre soin de cet enfant tous seuls. Nous comprendrons si vous ne voulez pas le voir ou ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec lui, mais je voudrais vraiment que vous ayez une relation avec lui. Je sais déjà que ma mère n'en aura pas et j'aimerais qu'il est une grand mère dans sa vie."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de relation avec lui." dit ma mère d'un ton véhément. "Bien sur que j'aurais une relation avec lui."

"Bien," dit Peeta sincèrement. " Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vous. Et je suis aussi désolé de ce que j'aie à Katniss. S'il y a une chance que vous et moi soyons en terme amicaux, je ferais ce qu'il faut." Ma mère regardait entre nous deux et finalement, regarda Peeta droit dans les yeux.

"Ne pas mettre ma fille enceinte aurait été la meilleure solution," dit elle, partant comme une furie. Je l'entendis crié pour Prim et elles rentrèrent dans la maison. J'entendis ma mère claquer la porte. Les Pacificateurs avaient déménageaient nos affaires plus tôt dans la journée. Peeta et moi devrons prendre mes affaires et les installer dans sa maison et tout serait enfin en ordre.

"Je suis tellement désolé," dis-je. "Elle reviendra, je te jure."

"Je sais," acquiesça Peeta.

"S'il te plait, ne sois pas fâché, elle . . . tu vois?" demandais-je.

"Ouais," dit Peeta en haussant les épaules. "Ca me gène un peu, mais elle est coincé avec nous jusqu'à qu'un de nous deux meurt, elle s'habituera à moi." Je riais.

"Ok, alors," dis-je. "Commençons à déménager mes affaires." J'entrais alors dans la nouvelle maison de Prim et de ma mère. Elles sont assises dans le salon, à regarder les informations à la télévision.

Elle me regarda et je pouvais voir la colère dans ses yeux.

"Euh. Depuis que je suis, enfin, tu sais, enceinte, je vais rester avec Peeta." dis je. " Pour qu'il ait droit aux envies surprises ou aux sautes d'humeurs et autres, "dis je rapidement." Je veux pas que tu supportes çà."

Elle tourna la tête. " Bien," dit elle sèchement. " Prim, va montrer à Katniss où aurait été sa chambre."

Je tiquais à ses me montra la chambre, me regarda Peeta et moi étrangement, et partit. Il y a deux boîtes en cartons qui m'attendent.

"Tu voyages... léger." dit Peeta, prenant les deux boîtes et sortant de la chambre.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup pour être heureuse," expliquais je. Je revenais dans le salon. "Salut," dis-je. " Je reviendrais demain, ok ?"

"Salut, Katniss," dit Prim, se levant pour me dire au revoir.

"On se voit plus tard, Prim," dit Peeta depuis le perron.

" Salut, Peeta," répondit-elle.

" Salut, maman," murmurais-je, et elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.

Cette nuit la, Peeta et moi étions allongés dans notre nouveau lit dans notre nouvelle chambre dans notre nouvelle maison. La maison venait avec toute la garde robe du capitole, alors je portais un pantalon en flanelle de la garde robe de Peeta et un de ses T-shirt en V. Le pantalon était une sorte de baggy et était incroyablement confortable. Il était en bas de pyjama et rien d'autre. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et ses doigts se baladaient lascivement dans mes cheveux.

"Tout ceci..." dit il, regardant autour de nous puis vers moi " c'est le paradis. Le meilleur endroit sur Terre."

"C'est tout ce que nous aurons à faire pendant six mois," dis je. "A part travailler nos hobbies."

"Le mien sera la peinture," dit il. " Voudrais tu ... que je t'apprenne à cuisiner ? Que ce soit ton hobby ?"

"ca semble marrant," dis je d'une voix endormie.

"Katniss?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui? "Dis-je.

"Es tu ... nerveuse pour la tournée de la victoire?"

" Nous venons de revenir des Jeux, Peeta," dis je.

"Oui, mais durant la tournée de la victoire, je devrais t'appeler 'bébé' ou 'chérie' alors que je préfère de loin t'appeler Katniss tout simplement," dit il. " Mais j'aime bien t'appeler bébé finalement."

"Vice versa, bébé" dis je et il ria.

Nous restâmes un moment allongés en silence. " Katniss?"

"Oui?" dis je. J'étais presque endormie.

"Ta mère reviendra un jour ou l'autre," dit il. " Je sais qu'elle le fera."

Je me lovais contre lui. " Je l'espère."

Après une ou deux minutes, il reprit, "Katniss?"

" Mais quoi encore ?" dis je. Il ria.

"Je t'aime, bébé."

Je me radoucis. Je m'appuyais sur mon coude pour me relever, mis une main sur sa joue et l'embrassais. " Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Après quelques secondes, je dis, "Peeta?"

"Oui, mon coeur?" soupira-t-il.

"Bonne nuit, mon bébé d'amour"

Il ria. "Bonne nuit, mon bébé d'amour."


	16. Note auteur

Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour le suivi et l'encouragement que vous m'apportez.

Je tenais à vous tenir au courant des mes fics et de mes traductions, pour cela aller voir mon profil. Mes projets en cours et à venir, avec les dates de publication (approximation) pour mes traductions par exemple. Et des fics personnelles également.

J'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fiction, crossover Doctor Who/Sailor Moon, allez voir : s/8353392/1/Une_destinee_extraterrestre

Merci et bonne lecture


	17. Chapter 16

Allez je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, encore merci aux revieweuses qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, celà me donne du courage pour la suite de cette histoire. Sinon je vous punirais en jour de retard MOUHAHA

(Je rigole je ne suis pas si vil... Enfin... Bref!) Je vous invite à aller voir ma nouvelle fiction pour les Whovians ( DW/Sailor Moon) = s/8353392/1/Une_destinee_extraterrestre

Et mon crossover Sakura/HG continue ( merci aux gens qui la suivent également)

Cette fic a 26 chapitres alors preparez vous à la fin et à une petite attente avant la suite ( La préparation mentale aide aux ruptures difficiles ;D)

**Moi = Traductrice (je ne le rappelerais jamais assez)**

**Chapitre 16**

Le matin suivant, Peeta et moi nous reveillemes dans la meme position dans la quelle nous nous étions endormis.

"Bonjour," dit-il, embrassant mon front.

"'Jour," répondis-je. "Tu as bien dormi?"

"Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines," dit-il en riant. "Et toi ?"

"La même," dis-je. Nous restions allongés en silence durant quelques minutes avant que Peeta ne se lève.

"Que faisons nous ajourd'hui?" demanda-t-il.

"Ne rien faire, ça me va très bien," dis-je alors. Il rit.

"Je pense que nous devrions aller nous promener en ville," dit Peeta. " J'ai pas al de famille à te faire rencontrer, si ça ne te dérange pas."

Je hochais la tête. "D'accord."

"Je pense que devrais aller voir Gale," dit Peeta. Je m'assis. Comment Peeta était au courant pour Gale?

"Pourquoi?"

"Car c'est evident que ce pauvre gars est follement amoureux de toi ," Dit Peeta. " Et je pense que je ne serais pas totalement à l'aise dans le district Douze jusqu'à que tu lui ais parlé."

"Parfaitement à ton aise?" demandai-je. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"De tous nos vieux amis, nos familles, qui essaient de nous séparer?" Dit Peeta. "Je ne veux pas te perdre – Je refuse de te perdre. Je pense que nous devons nous affranchir de toute notre vie passée, et recommencer sur une base saine."

"Donc ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que je n'aurais plus le droit de parler à Gale," dis-je, furieuse. "je suis peut être enceinte Peeta mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me commander."

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je disais!" dit-il. "Je te dis juste de lui dire qu'il n'aura jamais de chance avec toi. Bon Dieu Katniss, tu réagis toujours au quart de tour. Toi et moi… c'est pour toujours, non?"

"Tu n'en sais rien!" criai-je. "Tu ne sais pas si dans trois semaines, nous aurons rompu, je serais retournée chez ma mere, à baiser avec Gale!" Peeta sembla si blesse par ma dernière phrase que je le regrettais instantanément. "Peeta–"

"Non," dit-il. "Je vais aller prendre une douche." Il em repoussa et partit dans la sale de bain. Les larmes coulèrent instantanément. Je pleurais dans les coussins quand je l'entendis rentrer dans la douche . Je sortis doucement du lit et me déshabillais. Aussi furtivement que possible, je rentrai dans la sale de bain et fermai la porte derrière moi. A On dirait qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je l'entendis pleurer et je me sentis encore plus coupable.

Je faisais glisser la paroi de la douche et montais à l'intérieur. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner pour me regarder, je le serrais dans mes bras, en sanglotant. "Je suis désolé," dis-je et il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. "Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment."

"Shh," dit-il. "C'est bon, c'est bon." Après quelques minutes, je me calmais et il m'entourait la taille de ses bras . "Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que Gale . . . est une competition pour moi? Je sais qu'au capitole, c'était limité, mais ici . . ."

"Tu n'a aucune competition, où que ce soit," Dis-je.

Il m'embrasse. C'était un baiser que je n'avais jamais encore essayé. Il est plein de désir et de luxure, une forme d'affection que je n'avais jamais encore ressenti. Il y a beaucoup plus de langue, et je suis heureuse de rendre la pareille. Sans rompre le baiser, il étegnit la douche, me soulèva et nous emmèna vers le lit. Quand nous nous posions, il continua de m'embrasser, toujours au dessus de moi. Ses mains sont partout. Partout où il me touchait, je sentais ses doigts s'attardaient. J'espérais que Peeta ne cesse jamais de me toucher à cet endroit special.

Il descendit le long de mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre, où il resta plus longtemps que d'habitude, ce qui devait avoir un rapport avec le bébé, et finalement, il inséra sa langue en moi.

"Oh la vache," grognais-je, ma vision devenant floue. Tout ce que cet homme me faisait était magique . J'empognais les draps en sentant le plaisir monter en moi. Il torunait sa langue et faisait des va-et-vient, tandis que je génmissais de plus en plus fort, plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait au Capitole. Peut être car au Capitole, j'avais toujours l'mpression de devoir être silencieuse. Dans l'arène, nous _devions_ être silencieux. Mais ici, dans notre maison, avec personne autour de nous, nous pouvions nous lâcher.

Le plaisir s'insinua dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et Peeta remonta ses mains, me caressant la taille. Il embrassa mon bouton d'amour, "Tu es superbe."

"Laisse moi te faire du bien," dis-je en m'asseyant. Mais Peeta secoua la tête, me rallongeant sur le dos.

"Pas aujourd'hui," dit-il. "Ce sera juste à propos de toi. Car si tu te sens bien, je me sens bien. Ok?"

Je hochais la tête. "Tue s prête?" dit-il, et j'acquiéçais de nouveau. Il m'embrassait tout en me pénétrant, comme toujours à chaque fois qu'il glissait en moi. Peeta rompit le baiser avec un grognement.

"Bon dieu, que c'est bon," dit-il, faisant un va-et-vient, à une vitesse lente et confortable. "Mmmm."

Il me serrait fortement la taille de ses mains mais je l'ignorais. Il me laissait des bleus à chaque fois que nous l'avions fait, mais ça ne me faisait jamais mal. J'enroulais sa taille de mes jambs tandis qu'il posait son front sur mon épaule, alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins pur atteindre sa vitesse maximale je mettais mes mains sur son dos et je sentais tous ces muscles tendus et je ressentais tous ses mouvemens. Ils se durcirent au fur et et à mesure que nous atteignions le septième ciel.

"Oh, Katniss . . ." dit-il avec un souffle lourd dans mon oreille. Je frissonais.

Alors que je me sentais défaillir sous le plaisir, il fit de même. Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi, une main sur mon ventre.

"Oh mon Dieu," dis-je, me retournant vers lui. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents. "Comme je te l'ai dit, aucune compétition, _nulle part_. Aucun autre homme ne me ferait autant de bien."

"Je peut te faire sentir encore mieux," dit Peeta d'un ton séducteur.

Je ris. "Tu penses ?."

"Je sais que je peux," dit-il, mettant une main derrière mon dos et me rapprochant de lui. "Tu es prête pour atteindre le septième ciel?"

"Plus que prête," Dis-je. Il se leva, me souleva et me metta sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. "Peeta!" criai-je, lui attrapant la taille. "T'es vraiment bizarre!" Il rit, me faisant tournoyer dans les airs. "Peeta!"

C'est la que j'entendis un léger coup à la porte. "Katniss?" dit Prim d'une voix douce. "je ne voulais pas interrompre."

Peeta me reposa par terre. "Une seconde, Prim!" criai-je, passant rapidement devant Peeta pour me rhabiller. Je lancais des habits à Peeta et lui fermait la porte de la salle de bain au nez. Quand je fus prête, j'ouvris la porte. "Hey," Dis-je.

"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien du tout," répondis-je rapidement.

"Katniss, je sais à quoi ça ressemblait," dit Prim. Je rougis.

"Depuis combien de temps tu étais la?" demandais-je, toujours rougissante.

"Depuis qu' 'aucun autre home ne te ferait sentir aussi bien' ,'" dit Prim. "Qu'importe ce que celà voulait dire."

Merci mon Dieu pour les petites soeurs innocentes.

Il apparut que ma mere voulait juste que Prim vienne prendre des nouvelles. Prim nosu dit qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle nous avait reveillé, au lieu de nous prendre en flagrant délit dans une situation plus génante. Je dis à prim que Peeta et moi serions en ville aujoud'hui si elle avait besoin de nous. "C'était vraiment _moins une_," dit Peeta alors que nous marchions vers mon ancienne maison plus tard cette matinée.

"Nous devons nous rappeller de verouiller la porte d'entrée avant d'aller au lit," Dis-je. "Et la porte de derrière. Et tout ce qui lui permettrais de rentrer."

"C'est notre maison," Dit Peeta. "ta mère ne peut pas envoyer des gens comme celà à l'intérieur quand ça lui chante."

"Elle me rend folle," Dis-je. "Si seulement elle pouvait réliser que nous le faisions dans une lute à mort. Si nous étions mort dans l'arène, nous n'aurions jamais su ce que c'était . . ."

"La magnifique, extraordinaire, superbe chose qui nous a permis de concevoir notre bébé?" demanda-t-il alors que nous arrivions devant mon ancienne maison.

"Exactement," Dis-je. Je restais devant mon ancienne maison et je souris devant les vieux souvenirs qu'elle me rappelait. "Eh bien?"

"j'ai vu ta maison un millier de fois, Katniss," dit-il. "je n'ai jamais vu l'intérieur par contre."

"Allons-y," dis-je, en entrant à l'intérieur. Il lacha ma main pour m'ouvrir la porte. C'est aussi spartiate que je m'en rappelais, mais avoir Peeta avec moi me faisait sentir mal à l'aise.

"ce n'est rien, vraiment" Dis-je. "On peut y aller, si–"

"Shh," dit-il. Il entra dans la chambre. "C'était la tienne?"

J'acquiéçais . "je parie que tu dormais près de la fenêtre," devina Peeta. "Pour regarder les étoiles." Je hochais la tête, rougissant. Peeta me connassait trop bien. Il me regarda puis regarda le lit, avant de marcher vers la porten la fermer et la verouiller. Il se raporcha de moi et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens. Il m'embrassa doucement et je devinais ses intentions.

"Vraiment, Peeta?" Dis-je. "Ici?"

"Tu adores cet endroit," dit Peeta, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du mien. Nos lèvres se touchant alors que nous parlions. "Je veux aussi avoir une raison de l'adorer." Il me souleva, comme un pompier, et m'emmena vers le lit. Alors qu'il déboutonnait mon haut, il dit, "Nous aurons aussi à le faire dans mon ancienne chamber à la boulangerie."

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je, faisant de meme avec son haut.

"Car j'ai besoin d'une raison pour aimer la boulangerie," dit-il. Je ris alors qu'il enlevait mon haut et m'allongeait sur le dos, tout en m'embrassant.


	18. Chapter 17

Voici la suite, tous les trois jours comme promis, merci aux revieweuses et revieweurs qui me suivent, je vois que vous êtes plus que nombreux ( plus de 900 visiteurs et 4000 vues ce moi-ci) alors n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître ;)

Bon je crois que vous allez hair de plus en plus la mère de Katniss, dites moi ce que vous en pensez plus bas ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17**

Nous quittions ma maison une heure plus tard, en étant sûr de n'avoir laisser aucune trace . Si ma mère l'apprenait, elle tuerait Peeta. Je lui montrais la Veine, m'assurant de l'emmener au marché noire, la Plaque. Il sera ma main fortement tout le long mais il se montra plaisant et courtois avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait.

" Je vais aller voir gale," Dis-je. "Tu veux venir ?"

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il. Nous prîmes alors le chemin de la maison de Gale . Je ne pris même pas la peine d'entrer.

"Hazelle!" Dis-je quand je vus sa mère. Elle courra vers moi et me fit une longue embrassade.

"Katniss!" Dit-elle. "Je suis si contente de te voir!" Elle tendit la main à Peeta. "Hazelle Hawthorne, enchantée de te rencontrer."

"Peeta Mellark," dit Peeta, lui serrant la main. "Le plaisir est pour moi, Mrs. Hawthorne. C'est une maison magnifique."

Hazelle rougit. "Ce n'est rien comparé au Village des Vainqueurs."

Peeta rit. "C'est plus accueillant," ajouta-t-il.

Hazelle sourit. "Gale est en haut," Dit-elle.

"Merci," Dis-je. Je me tournai vers Peeta. "Tu viens?"

"Je pense que je vais rester ici, en bas,"Dit-il. Il se tourna vers Hazelle. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Ca me va," dit Hazelle en haussant les épaule. "J'ai besoin d'aide avec de la vaisselle."

Peeta remonta ses manches. "allons-y." Je montais les escaliers. Gale était assis sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre.

"Gale?" Dis-je. Il se tourna pour me regarder mais ne souriait pas. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre. Le début était difficile.

"Hey, Katniss,"Dit-il doucement. "Comment vas-tu?"

"En vie," dis-je, moqueuse. "Et toi?"

"Oh, bien,"Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en se levant. "La fille que j'aime était en train de fricoter au Capitole avec un boulanger et maintenant elle est enceinte de son bébé. Je suis super heureux, Katniss."

"Fricoter au Capitole?" demandai-je. "_Ce ne serait pas plutôt ' se battant pour rester en vie'_?"

"Oh, enfin, Katniss, tout le monde savait que vous alliez gagner!" cria-t-il. "Je pensais qu'on avait un accord! Je pensais que ce serait toi et moi!"

"Nous n'avions aucun accord!" Dis-je.

"S'il te plait, Katniss, même toi n'est pas si bête,"Dit-il. "Putain!" Il lança une lampe avec une force incroyable et elle s'écrasa au sol. Il y avait du verre brisé partout. Je reculais de surprise. "Je n'arrive pas à y es vraiment stupide tu sais?" cria-t-il de nouveau, si fort que je suis sûre que tout le district douze l'a entendu. "Comment ne pouvais tu pas savoir que je t'aimais? Comment une personne peut elle être si idiote?"

"Hey!" grogna Peeta du bas de l'escalier. Je l'entendis monter l'escalier quatre à quatre et il fut à mes côtés. "Lui dire toutes ces horribles choses ne la feront t'aimer en retour."

"Quel retour dis donc," dit Gale. "vraiment, splendide. Vous êtes un couple parfait."

Peeta toussa et roula des yeux. "Allez, Katniss,"Dit-il, attrapant ma main et m'emmenant dans les escaliers. Je le suivais. Je regardais Gale qui me lança un regard assassin, du style de celui que ma mère avait lancé à Peeta.

"Merci de nous avoir reçu, Mrs. Hawthorne," dit Peeta, lui serrant la main et sortant de la maison.

"Bye, Hazelle," Dis-je doucement.

"Je suis désolé de son comportement, Katniss," Dit-elle. "Il est blessé." Je hochais la tête et partit. Peeta m'attendait au niveau de la barrière.

"Tu vas bien?" me demanda-t-il quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

"On pourrait en parler plus tard?" demandais-je.

Il acquiesça. "Quand tu voudras," ajouta-t-il, m'attrapant la main alors que nous nous dirigions vers la boulangerie. Alors que nous étions proche, Peeta s'arrêta. "Il faut que je t'avertisse de quelque chose."

"vas y," Dis-je.

"Ma mère va être assez . . . eh bien,"Dit-il, faisant une courte pause. "Elle se comportera comme une salope."

"Peeta, mais c'est horrible!" Dis-je, même si je riais. Je savais qu'il disait la vérité.

"Je sais, mais c'est vrai,"Dit-il. "Surtout ne le prend pas personnellement, et surtout les choses à propos du bébé. D'accord?"

"Ca va aller," Dis-je.

"j'espère," dit Peeta alors que nous étions à l'entrée. "Mes frères ne sont pas là; Il n'y aura que mes parents."

"Sympathique," Dis-je alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur. Il sourit.

"Hey Papa!" dit Peeta. Le boulanger vint vers nous et nous serra tous les deux très fort.

"Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir tous les deux!"Dit-il. "félicitations, pour tout."

Peeta sourit. "Merci,"Dit-il. "Je sais que tu as déjà rencontré Katniss?"

"Bien sur, j'étais approvisionné par ses écureuils, à elle et à son père," dit Mr. Mellark. "Je suis en pénurie depuis que tu as été aux Jeux. S'il te plait dis moi que tu vas continuer à chasser?"

"Jusqu'à ma mort," Dis-je.

"Fantastique,"Dit-il. "Ta mère est en vais vous montrer." Peeta serra ma main et nous allions en haut.

"Salut, maman," dit Peeta quand nous arrivions en haut des escaliers.

"Oh, Peeta," Dit-elle. "Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui." Elle ne me remarqua même pas.

"je suis content de te voir," essaya Peeta.

"je pourrais te dire la même chose, mais je ne suis pas supposé mentir," Dit-elle.

Je tressaillais à ses mots. Peeta semblait indifférent. "Je ne sais si tu as déjà rencontré Katniss."

"Non et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt," Dit-elle. Elle n'avait même pas regardé Peeta dans les yeux depuis que nous étions arrivés; elle fixait ce qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table.

"Je ne pensais pas," marmonna Peeta dans sa barbe. "On va juste aller dans ma chambre alors,"Dit-il.

"Ne faites rien de salace," Dit-elle. "Tu as déjà gâché ta vie pour une fille de la Veine. Ne me fais pas laver les draps car sa saleté sera incrustée dessus."

Peeta serra de nouveau ma main. "Ne parles pas comme ça , maman,"Dit-il. Nous allions dans sa chambre. Il y avait un petit lit, une table de chevet et une armoire. Et c'était tout.

"Eh bien, c'est joli," Dis-je, prenant une sorte de jouet posé sur la table de nuit.

"Tu rigoles," dit il en riant.

"C'est un peu ... petit," dis-je. "Je ne sais pas comment ton corps pouvait rentrer dans ce lit."

"Il ne rentrait pas la plupart du temps,"Dit-il. "Je parie que toi tu y rentres pourtant."

"Peeta, je refuse de le faire avec ta mère si près," Dis-je.

"Tu l'as fait devant toute la population de Panem,"Dit-il, confus.

"Oui, mais je n'entendais pas toute la population de Panem qui nous écoutait," Dis-je.

"Une autre fois, alors," rit-il. "Quand personne ne sera là."

"Et entre toi et moi," Murmurai-je à son oreille, "Nous casserions surement ce lit."

Il pouffa et nous quittions la boulangerie.

Pendant que Peeta faisait à diner, j'allais rendre visite à ma mère et Prim. "Hey," criai-je en entrant dans la maison.

"Katniss!" dit ma mère, surprise. Elle était dans la cuisine.

"Coucou," Dis-je.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-elle.

"JE suis venu dire bonjour," Dis-je. "Peeta fait à manger, donc je suis passé. Ca ne te dérange pas, pas vrai?"

"Non c'est bon," Dit-elle, me tournant le dos. "Prim est dans le jardon avec Buttercup."

"Je voudrais te parler, si ca ne te dérange pas," Dis-je.

"Je ne veux pas parler de Peeta," dit elle d'un ton véhément.

"Ce n'est pas à propos de Peeta," Dis-je. "Enfin, ca l'est en quelque sorte, mais pas vraiment. Est ce que je peux te dire quelque chose?"

"Bien," Dit-elle.

"Maman, je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais au Capitole," Dis-je. "et je sais que tu pense que ce que Peeta et moi avons fait est impardonnable, et que cet enfant est un don empoisonnée mais . . . Maman, ça ne l'est pas." Elle lâcha quelque chose et se tourna vers moi. "J'allais dans les Jeux, Maman. J'avais beaucoup de chance de mourir. IJE voulais savoir comment c'était. Je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon, maman. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais expérimenter et que je voulais essayer avant de mourir. Et Peeta m'y a aidé," Dis-je. "et je ne le regrette pas une minute."

"Tu as seize ans, Katniss," Dit-elle. "Tu ne devrais pas être enceinte, tu ne devrais pas avoir déjà couché avec un garçon, et merde, tu ne devrais même pas embrasser des garçons!"

"Qu'aurais tu ressenti si toi et Papa aviez été aux Jeux ensemble?" demandai-je. Elle s'immobilisa à la mention de mon père. "Aurais tu fiat ce que j'ai fait? Si tu avais découvert que le garçon que tu aimais t'aimais en retour une semaine avant d'être jeté dans les Jeux?"

"C'est différent, Katniss," Dit-elle. "Ton père et moi étions adulte quand nous t'avons eu–"

"Et franchement, Maman, Peeta et moi sommes plus préparés à cette naissance que toi et Papa l'étaient pour moi ou pour Prim," Dis-je. "Si tu es toujours aussi défavorable à propos de la grossesse, s'il te plait arrête. Tout ira bien. Et si non, tu pourras toujours me dire_ je te l'avais dit_."

"Katniss, sors de chez moi," dit doucement ma mère. Je reste sans bouger un moment, ne comprenant pas ses mots. "Sors de chez moi!" hurla-t-elle. "Et ne reviens_ jamais_!" Je sortais et piquais un sprint jusqu'à ma maison. Peeta était dans la cuisine.

"Hey, bébé!" cria-t-il. "Comment s'est passé la visite?" Je me ruais dans la cuisine avant de m'écrouler de justesse dans ses bras, en pleurant.


	19. Chapter 18

Et voici le nouveau chapitre comme promis !

Merci aux revieweurs/revieweuses de la dernière fois ! et à tous les gens qui me suivent. Vos reviews m'encouragent beaucoup car le travail de traduction n'est pas facile !

J'espère en avoir plus sur la suite de cette histoire, sinon je publierais moins souvent (oui je suis une méchante) car ça me prend énormement de temps et j'ai deux fics personelle en cours, plus deux en cours d'écriture.

Oui j'aime les défis. Et comme mon stage risque de devenir intense fin août, j'espère prendre assez d'avance pour publier dès le 2 septembre ( mettez ça dans vos agendas mesdames & messieurs)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Chapitre 18**

"Hey!"Dit-il, lâchant la cuillère qu'il avait à la main et m'enroulant dans ses bras. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Elle m'a dit . . . elle a . . ."

"C'est bon,"Dit-il. "Arrêtes de pleurer."

Je me calmais assez longtemps pour lui dire, "Elle m'a dit de sortir de chez elle et de ne plus jamais revenir." S'il était surpris (et je savais qu'il l'était) il ne le montra pas.

"Bébé, elle est juste furieuse,"Dit-il, me rapprochant de lui. "Elle reviendra bientôt."

"Et si elle ne le fait pas?" demandai-je. "Et si elle devient comme ta mère? Sans vouloir te vexer."

Il rit. "Tu ne me vexes pas et elle ne le deviendra pas,"Dit-il. "ta mère une bonne personne, en colère ou non. Tout le monde se met en colère, Katniss. Nous étions fâchés ce matin, et regarde nous maintenant. Nous nous sommes même re-disputaient et rabibochaient depuis."

Je riais, m'essuyant les yeux. "merci, Peeta," Dis-je. "Tu rends toujours les choses meilleures."

"C'est pour ça que je suis la,"Dit-il, embrassant mon front et retournant à ses fourneaux. "Le diner devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes."

"Je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage," Dis-je.

"D'accord,"Dit-il. "essaie de ne pas trop ressasser ça, d'accord? Elle reviendra." je hochais la tête et allais dans notre chambre. Mon visage est rouge et sec à cause des larmes séchés. Je parais épuisé alors que je ne suis pas fatigué. Une partie de moi veut retourner dans la maison de a mère t lui dire de retourner dans la Veine. Techniquement, c'est de ma maison dont elle vient de me chasser. Mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et je voulais les arranger. Je veux une relation avec ma mère. J'ai réalisé durant les Jeux que ça m'avait manqué de lui parler. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était un guide dans ma vie, mais c'était agréable de l'avoir autour de moi.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et je me promettais de ne pas être comme ma mère avec mon bébé. Je lui parlerais, je lui chanterais des chansons, je lui ferais des câlins, j'y ferais attention, je l'aimerais. Et si, Dieu m'en préserve, je perdais Peeta comme ma mère avait perdu mon père, je ne deviendras pas un zombie. Je serais là pour notre bébé et même encore plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment de modèle maternel et je saurais ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. J'embrassais trois de mes doigts et les déposais sur mon ventre, une manière de consolider la promesse faite à mon futur enfant.

"Je ne serais pas comme elle," murmurai-je doucement. "Je ne le serais pas."

"Le diner est prêt, Katniss!" cria Peeta d'en bas. Je m'essuyais les yeux et le rejoignais en bas des escaliers. "Tu vas bien?"

"Aussi bien que je pourrais l'être," dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il tira la chaise et la ramena pour que je puisse m'assoir.

"Eh bien, Melle Everdeen,"Dit-il. "Comme nous n'avons jamais eu de véritable rendez-vous, le voici." Il alla éteindre les lumières. Je vis alors les deux bougies allumés sur la table. Je m'assis à un bout et Peeta à l'autre.

"Peeta," Dis-je, mais il me fit taire.

"Pas de remerciements avant ce soir,"Dit-il. "Elfin plus tard."

I giggle and he smiles. "Allez attaque,"Dit-il. Je pris une bouchée de tout ce qu'il avait fait et c'était délicieux.

"Mon Dieu, Peeta," Dis-je. "Tu aurais du cuisiner pendant les Jeux." Il rit.

"Je te m'avais dit, mas tu ne me laissais pas faire de feu,"Dit-il.

"Je ne pense pas que nous serions assis ici et maintenant si nous avions fait un feu," Dis-je calmement.

"Vraiment ?"Dit-il. "Moi je ne penses pas."

"Ah ouais?" demandai-je.

"Je pense qu'ne fin de compte, ce qui doit arriver arrive de toute façon, n'importe toutes les merdes qui nous barrent le chemin." dit Peeta. "Comme pour toi et moi, par exemple. Tu aurais été enceinte maintenant, même si nous n'avions pas été dans les Jeux. Nous aurions trouvé un moyen de toute façon."

"Et j'aurais été chassé de la maison de ma mère ?" demandai-je. Il soupira.

" Eh bien en théorie, oui, car tu aurais toujours été enceinte,"Dit-il.

"Et où habiterions nous ? » demandai-je.

"Quelque part, un joli endroit, peut être moins beau de là où nous vivons maintenant,"Dit-il.

"C'est une manière de voir les choses," Dis-je.

"Ou réconfortant, aux vus des circonstances,"Dit-il. Je réfléchissais un moment.

"Comment ça?"

"Par exemple,"Dit-il. "J'ai toujours pensé que toi et Gale était amoureux. Mais maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, je trouve du réconfort en pensant que même si nous n'avions pas été enlevé pour les Jeux, nous serions ensemble aujourd'hui."

"Apparemment, Gale pensait aussi que nous étions amoureux," Dis-je, et il gloussa. "Je peux voir à quel point c'est réconfortant. D'envisager les choses comme ça."

"Exactement," dit Peeta. Le calme s'installa. "Chanterais-tu pour moi ?"

"Quoi?" demandai-je d'un air incrédule. "Comment sais tu que je chante?"

"Le premier jour où on s'est rencontré, tu chantais la chanson de la vallée,"Dit-il. "Et depuis ce moment là, Katniss. Je sais que tu chantes encore car je t'ai entendu durant les Jeux, quand tu cueillais des baies."

"oreilles indiscrètes," le taquinai-je, et il leva ses mains en signe de culpabilité. "Mais sérieusement, je ne chante pas pour les gens. Je chante de temps en temps à autre pour moi même."

"Ah Zut,"Dit-il.

"Quoi?" demandai-je.

"Je m'attendais à une ballade romantique et à l'eau de rose me concernant," plaisanta-t-il. "Tu sais, des paroles telles que , _Peeta, tu es mon bébé d'amour, je t'aime_!" Il chanta cette dernière phrase d'une voix si aigue que mon verre d'eau se brisa presque.

"Oui, parce c'est exactement ce que je pense quand je pense à toi." Je ris.

"Et que penses tu?" demanda Peeta. "Par curiosité."

Je rougissais. "Ne me fais pas répondre à cette question."

"Allons," dit Peeta.

Je secouais la tête.

"Pour moi?"Dit-il dans une petite voix suppliante. Je succombais.

"Mais tu devras me dire ce que tu penses aussi," Dis-je.

"D'accord," dit Peeta.

"Quand je pense à toi," Dis-je, prenant une profonde inspiration. "Je me sens juste . . . en sécurité. Même quand Cato était . . . en train de me toucher, je me sentais en sécurité en sachant que tu venais pour moi. Quand j'étais avec Gale plus tôt, j'avais peur, mais avec toi à mes côtés, je me sentais bien. Et je me sens heureuse dès que tu es la, car c'est impossible d'être triste avec toi. Tu illumines mes journées et puis . . . tu as sauvé ma vie avant même que tu saches qui j'étais. Alors je pense que je te dois énormément , tu as sauvé ma vie et celle de ma famille. Mais surtout, je me sens pleine d'amour en pensant à toi. Car tu m'inondes d'un amour irrévocable et inconditionnel. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir . . . exprimer tout mon amour pour toi, car je ne suis pas très doué pour toutes ces déclarations mais que tu saches . . ." Je regardai alors le sol. "Que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout. Même plus."

Il arbora un large sourire. "Moi aussi je t'aime, Katniss,"Dit-il. Je souriais.

"A ton tour," Dis-je.

"Eh bien, quand je pense à Katniss Everdeen,"Dit-il, faisant semblant de penser. "Je pense à sa beauté. Comment ses yeux ont une teinte de gris irremplaçable et que ses cheveux retombent en une cascade magnifique autour de son visage. Je pense à la façon dont son corps me fait tourner la tête et comme je veux rester allonger avec elle pour le reste de ma vie pour qu'aucun autre homme ne puisse admirer la beauté que je peux prétendre être mienne. Je pense à son cœur si généreux. A quel point elle aurait été prête à sacrifier nos vies pour sauver la tribut du district Onze, Rue, alors que nous ne lui avions jamais adressé la parole de nos vies. A quel point elle aime plus que tout sa petite sœur, peut être plus que moi, une idée à laquelle je me fais parfaitement. Je pense à sa passion et sa force. A quel point elle s'est battu pour moi, un idiot de boulanger de sa ville natale, a tué trois adolescents, alors qu'elle était moralement et émotionnellement contre. A quel point son combat pour ses sentiments, même si elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les exprimer, me fait sentir l'homme le plus aimé, chanceux de toute la terre, tous les jours. Et je pense aussi à quel point je t'aime. Je suis si amoureux que même si je perdais quelque chose de valeur, ma famille au complet, la boulangerie, tous mes amis, mes possessions, _tout_, a part elle, je me considérais toujours comme l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Et la dernière chose à laquelle je pense quand je pense à Katniss Everdeen, est à quel point je suis indigne de sa présence, et à quel point elle pourrait faire beaucoup mieux que moi. Mais je ne laisserais jamais aller nulle part sans moi car elle est l'élue. Elle est mon âme sœur. Et je l'aime plus que tout ce que j'ai pu aimé dans ma vie et j'ai besoin d'elle, plus que l'air que je respire ou la nourriture que je mange."

je clignai des yeux et je remarquais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. "Peeta, c'était . . . magnifique," Dis-je, souriant. "Je t'aime . . . vraiment, vraiment énormément."

"Moi aussi je t'aime,"Dit-il, regardant son assiette. "Tu sais, je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Ca te dit d'aller directement en haut?"

je hochais la tête d'un air timide, regardant mon assiette. Il se leva pour venir près de moi t me tendit la main. Je le suivais et nous allions en haut sans ajouter un autre mot.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Les mois passèrent. Je ne parlais pas à ma mère et je voyais Prim rarement. Elle passait cependant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que mon estomac grossissait. Je pensais qu'au final, elle était impatiente de devenir une tante, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer à ma mère. Peeta et moi passions notre temps à nous relaxer à la maison. Il m'apprenait à cuisiner et je le regardais peindre.J'avais essayé de lui apprendre à chasser, mais il n'arrivait pas à marcher silencieusement, donc je décidais d'y aller seule.

La tournée de la Victoire commençait dans quelques mois, mais je n'étais pas excité. Bien sûr, je serais heureuse de revoir Cinna, et Effie m'avait peut être un peu manqué, mais je voulais juste rester dans notre oasis de paix, à Peeta et à moi. Si nos vies pouvaient être comme ça jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, je serais parfaitement heureuse.

Et quant à la grossesse, rien de particulier n'arriva. Je mangeais énormément, j'étais plus fatigué, et j'étais plus excentrique que d'habitude. Peeta, malgré tout, gardait mon moral au plus haut . J'en étais à cinq mois. Effie arriverait dans trois semaines exactement et nous partirons en tournée, je reviendrais quand j'en serais à sept mois. Peu après, j'accoucherais et il serait agé de trois mois quand Peeta et moi devront être mentor pour les Jeux de l'expiation.

"Hey, Katniss?" demanda Peeta, en entrant dans le salon où je regardais les informations. Claudius et Caesar parlaient de tout et de rien. Tout le monde était excité à propos de la tournée et ils avaient tous hâte de me voir en femme enceinte.

"Coucou," dis-je. Il le va mes pieds, s'assit et remis mes pieds sur ses genoux. Il commença à me masser mes chevilles incroyablement enflées et mes pieds.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il. "Rien de nouveau au Capitole?"

"les préparations du tour," dis je en grommelant. Il grogna.

"Fantastique," dit-il. "j'aimerais mieux rester ici, tu sais?"

"Si seulement on pouvait y échapper . . ." Dis-je.

Nous restions assis en silence et nous écoutions Caesar et Claudius blablataient à propos de choses inintéressantes. "Katniss?" dit-il.

"Je pense que nous devrions parler des noms,"Dit-il. "Pour le bébé."

"Peeta, on a le temps," Dis-je.

"Je sais,mais si on lui donne un nom, ça paraîtra plus vrai,"Dit-il.

"Si c'est un garçon, Peeta," Dis-je.

"Non, non!" s'exclama-t-il. "Je ne veux pas d'un Peeta Mellark Jr., je veux qu'il est son propre nom."

"Pour une fille, je veux Audrey," Dis-je. "J'ai toujours adoré ce nom."

Il pesa le pour et le contre. "Audree Mellark. Ca sonne bien."

"Très bien, alors choisis le nom du garçon" Dis-je.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Peeta. "J'ai toujours aimé Eric."

"Comme le connard dans notre classe ?" Dis-je. "Bon Dieu, non."

Peeta rit. "et Ryker?"

"C'est un nom ça?" demandai-je.

"Ouais," Peeta rit. "Durant l'entraînement, je parlais au garçon du District Sept, et il disait que Cato était un vrai ryker. Je lui demandais ce que ça voulait dire et il me dit que dans le sept, ryker est un surnom pour la force, ou quelque chose du genre. Je veux dire, ce bébé à survécu à ces putains de Jeux. Il est fort."

"Ryker Mellark," Dis-je. "Ca sonne bien aussi."

"Ryker ou Audree," dit Peeta. "Je les aime bien."

"Moi aussi ," Dis-je.

Trois semaines plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à ma mère. Il y a au moins 30 centimètres de neige dehors. Notre maison est pleine de gens du Capitole, nous aidant desespérement à plier bagages et à nous empêchait de faire nos hobbies. Effie, qui arriva avec près de deux heures de retard, nous serra dans ses bras.

"Mon Dieu, tu es si grosse, Katniss!" jappa-t-elle. "Plus la petite fille innocente que j'ai rencontré durant la Moisson, n'est ce pas?" dit-elle avec un petit rire stupide.

Je souris. "Salut, Effie," Dis-je. En fait, elle ne m'avait pas vraiment manqué. Haymitch entra avec un verre à la main.

"Effie est là?"Dit-il. "Merci de venir et de dire bonjour, hein. Je pensais qu'on était amis, maintenant qu'on avait enfin sorti des tributs de l'arène"

"Bonjour, Haymitch," dit Effie. "Et nous avons toujours été amis. Vous le savez."

"Apparamenbt, non," dit Haymitch en riant. "Comment vont les amants maudits du District Douze? Ca fait longtemps depuis notre dernier diner."

"C'était la semaine dernière, Haymitch," dit Peeta.

"Oui, et c'est beaucoup trop long quand c'est toi qui cuisine!" rit-il. Il est plus saoul que d'habitude, sûrement car nous retournons au Capitole. Personne n'aime le capitole. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à grignoter de la nourriture que peeta et moi avions cuisiné pour mon hobby. Un personne du capitole l'attrapa et il se débattit.

"Je pensais qu'il avait changé," dit Effie, levant les yeux au ciel. "Le capitole a tellement hâte de vous voir; Vous leur avez beaucoup manqué! Je crois même que Snow veut vous donner la citoyenneté du capitole pour que les gens vous voient!"

"Non!" dit-on d'une même voix, Peeta et moi. Effie leva un sourcil. "Je veux dire, notre vie entière est ici, Effie," dit Peeta. "Nous ne pouvons pas partir et tout abandonné."

"Ca dependra de Snow," dit Effie. "Haymitch, pour l'amour de Dieu, laissez la nourriture tranquille!" dit elle en se ruant sur lui et en lui frappant le bras.

"Je ne déménage pas au Capitole," Dis-je.

"Bien, car moi non plus," dit Peeta. "Ne nous inquiétons pas de ça maintenant." Une paire de travailleurs du Capitole descendaient les escaliers avec nos valises. Ils les chargèrent sur une machine de transport et les emmenèrent vers la gare. "Chouette," dit Peeta.

Je ris. Effie revint nous voir. "Maintenant on va vous filmer tous les deux en allant vers la gare. Soyez à l'aise, ne montrez pas votre gêne face aux caméras."

"Effie, Katniss est enceinte de six mois, elle ne peut pas marcher dans autant de neige!"s'exclama Peeta.

"Eh bien , porte la," dit Haymitch.

"Je vais essayer de marcher," Lui dis-je. "Mais tu devras m'aider et me porter à certains moments."

Effie nous fit un signe quand la caméra était en marche et nous nous frayions un chemin dans la neige, à une allure plus que lente. Le chemin dans la neige que Peeta avait tracé tout à l'heure à au moins quinze centimètres de neige en plus à l'intérieur. A peu près au quart du chemin, je devais m'arrêter.

"C'est bon, je t'ai," Peeta grogna, en me soulevant. J'entourais mes bras autour de sa nuque et je le regardais alors qu'il me portait jusqu'à la gare. Son souffle ne semble pas lourd quand il me pose et il me disait qu'il n'avait pas mal au bras.

"Je suis un boulanger, Katniss,"Dit-il avec ton moqueur et arrogant. "Souviens toi que je peux jeter des sacs de deux cent kilos sans aucun effort? Je me rappelle quelqu'un qui me disait ça."

Je souris au souvenir de notre première nuit ensemble. "Pardonne moi d'avoir oublié ce petit détail," dis-je en riant. Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et nous nous frayâmes un chemin à travers la foule. Quand nous attegnons le quai, je vus à mer à l'autre bout.

"Peeta!" cria-t-elle. Il me regarda avant de la rejoindre. Elle lui parla et il revint vers moi. Elle était déjà partie.

"Elle m'a dit de te donner ça,"Dit-il. Dans sa main se trouver une enveloppe avec écrit Katniss . Et juste en dessous, il était marqué_ Urgent_.


	21. Chapter 20

Et me revoici avec le chapitre 20!

Il en y en aura 26 alors on s'approche de la fin :) Je traduis en ce moment même le dernier chapitre ! J'ai enregistré toute la suite de cette histoire et ses 19 chapitres prête à en découdre!

J'espère que la traduction vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à aller voir mes fics persos, je viens de commencer un Katniss/Cato pour les interéssé(e)s.

Je posterais un chapitre Note de l'auteur à la fin de cette fiction où j'attendrais vos reviews, vos demandes de traduction pourquoi pas, vos impressions, ect.. Avant de me lancer dans la traduction de la suite. J'espère vous voir nombreux au rendez vous car ça me motive beaucoup et comme ça me prend du temps, je ne voudrais pas arrêter car je n'ai pas de retour. Je le fais pour vous alors n'hésitez pas à me montrer que vous êtes là (même sans compte, reviews anonymes activées ;) )

Encore merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont encore mis en alertes/favoris et celles qui reviews comme toujours :)

Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)

**Chapitre 20**

Dès que nous étions montés à bord, Peeta et moi allâmes dans notre chambre et je m'assis en fixant la lettre un moment. Peeta prit alors la parole, "Je peux partir si tu ne veux pas que je sois là pendant que tu la lis."

"Non, reste," Dis-je. "Je ne peux pas le faire seule. Alors j'ouvris la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Katniss__,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour te reparler après la nuit où tu étais venue à la maison__. J'espère que tu sais que je l'ai dit sur le coup de la colère et de la déception. __Ije__ suis désolé de l'avoir dit._

_Ca__ ne veut pas dire que la menace ne tient plus. Ce que tu t'es fait, __Katniss__, est irréversible. Dès que tu auras cet enfant, tu __réaliseras__ que __Peeta__ et toi êtes __incompatibles__. C'est un boulanger. Tu es de la Veine. Tu sais te mettre en quatre pour toi et les autres. __Peeta__ ne le sais pas lui. Bien sûr, tu es si amoureuse que pour toi ce n'est que vous deux assis ensemble toute la journée, mais quand vous aurez un bébé qui pleure qui a besoin d'être changé et nourri vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tu le __réaliseras__. Et je ne serais pas la pour te dire 'je te l'avais dit'.' J'en ai terminé._

_Prim__ m'a convaincu de t'écrire cette lettre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que je faisais une grosse __bêtise__ et qu'une fois que le bébé serait né, je le regretterais. Mais ce ne __ser__apas__la cas__. Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais avoir une relation avec lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu es ma fille et je refuse de te voir __gâcher__ ta vie avec un homme qui sait peindre et cuisiner. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'assez talentueux pour toi. Tu devrais être avec Gale, __Katniss__. Tu sais qu'on le pense tous. Gale peut t'apporter tout ce que tu as besoin. Il vient d'une bonne famille, c'est un gentil de garçon et il est parfait. Il est de la veine. __Peeta__ n'est pas pour toi, __Katniss__, et tant que tu ne l'auras pas réalisé, je ne ferais plus partie de ta vie. Je ne serais jamais relié à quoi que ce soit avec __Peeta__, jamais. Surtout son enfant. __Ije__ me fiche si c'est le tien également._

_Je sais que je suis dure__. Mais __malheureusement__, c'est le devoir d'une mère d'être dure. Je ne pense pas que tu __connaisses__ cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais partagé cette histoire avec __quelqu'un__ d'autre que ton père, mais je sais qu'il aimait te raconter des choses. Avant de rencontrer ton père, le père de __Peeta__ et __moi__ étions dans une relation sérieuse. Le __mariage__ revenait sur la table __fréquemment__ et j'aurais accepté, si je n'avais pas rencontré ton père. Il n'étais pas riche, vivait __dans__ un taudis et n'avait pas de travail, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant été attiré par un garçon. Le père de __Peeta__ ne pouvait pas __m'aimer__ aussi __passionnément__ ou aussi __fortement__ que ton père. __C'est__ pour ça que tu dois donner sa chance à gale. Il peut t'aimer plus et __surement__ mieux te traiter. Les fils de marchand se sentent __autorisés__ à faire ce qu'ils veulent, crois moi._

_Je suis sérieuse__, __Katniss__. __Peeta__ n'est PAS pour toi. Je refuse de rester là à regarder ta vie partir en fumée. Je t'aime toi et ta sœur plus que tout au monde, __et__ c'est pour ça que je dois le faire. Cet enfant, tu ne __l'aimeras__ pas. Il sera comme __Peeta__. Noble, hautain, et grossier. Derrière son __apparence polie__, bien évidemment. Je vois clair dans le jeu de __Peeta__ et je ne vois pas pourquoi toi non. Quand vous __romprez__, je __t'attendrais__ les bras ouverts. Mais jusque là, nous ne parlerons pas. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne le __pardonnerais__ jamais pour l'immense erreur que vous avez faites, te laissant avec un enfant._

_C'est __peut__ être un adieu__. Et si c'en est un . . . Je suis d'accord avec ça._

_Au revoir__, __Katniss__._

_M__aman_

"Elle est sérieuse la?" criai-je, jetant le papier par terre. "Elle est _putain_ de sérieuse?"

"Quoi?" demanda Peeta. Je hochais la tête vers le papier alors il le ramassa et commença à lire. Son expression changea de curieux à ennuyé, ennuyé à en colère, et de la colère à la fureur. "Comment peut-elle savoir ces choses?" cria-t-il. Lui aussi, jeta le papier à terre. "Pourquoi croit-elle que tout ce que je peux faire c'est de peindre et faire la cuisine? Apparemment je peux faire plus, on est sorti de vivants de ces putains de Jeux!" Il passa sa main dans les cheveux. "Je suis un marchant, alors je suis noble? Que je suis grossier? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?"

"Je suis désolé," Dis-je doucement. "je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit tout ça." J'étais assise au bout du lit. Il vint à mois, s'agenouilla, posa sa tête sur mes cuisses et ses mains sur mes genoux.

"Katniss, je ne peux pas laisser ta mère penser de telles choses à propos de moi," Dit-il. "Je suis le père de son petit-enfant, elle ne peut pas penser ce genre de choses."

"Peeta, elle n'a pas l'esprit clair," Dis-je. "Elle pense que tu es comme ta mère–"

"Mais je ne le suis pas," Dit-il. "Tu le sais."

"Bien sûr que je le sais," Dis-je. "Ecoute, ma mère te hais, al tienne me hait. Au moins ton père nous aime tous les deux."

Il sourit faiblement. "Katniss, la différence entre ta mère et la mienne c'est que la mienne est une garce. Entièrement et simplement. La tienne est une guérisseuse. Elle vies gratuitement. C'est une femme bien et elle n'a aucune raison de me haïr."

"Autre que le fait que tu as mis sa fille en cloque?" Lui dis-je d'un air mi taquin mi-triste.

Il sourit de nouveau. "Ouais, autre que ça."

"Ecoute, ne laisses pas tout ça d'atteindre," Dis-je."Je ne suis pas autant remué que ta mère ne m'aime pas."

"Katniss, ma mère n'aime personne," Dit-il. "Je pense qu'elle n'aime même pas mon père."

"Oh, quand même," dis-je en riant.

"je suis sérieux," riant lui aussi. "je ne peux pas laisser ta mère penser ça. Elle ne ressemble en rien à ma mère, il doit y avoir une raison latente. Et je vais le découvrir."

"Pourquoi cela t'affecte autant?" demandai-je.

Il sembla blessé. "Parce que si je m'interpose entre ta mère et toi, nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble."

je le regardai. C'est comme si mon monde explosait autour de moi. "Non!" Je parvins à prononcer un mot.

"Katniss, ça me fit aussi mal que toi," Dit-il, mettant sa main sur mon visage. "je ne peux pas me mettre entre toi et ta mère. je sais que ta famille vient en premier Katniss. Je ne peux pas te faire ça."

"Ne me fais pas _ça_!" criai-je, le poussant hors de ma vue et me levant. Il s'assit par terre dans un bruit sourd. "Ne penses même pas à me laisser quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi, Peeta Mellark. _N'essaie même pas_."

"Katniss, je... je ne te quitte pas," Dit-il. "Mais je refuse de venir entre toi et ta famille. Ils représentent tellement plus pour toi que moi, et je le sais, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ça, et je sais à quel point ça te fait du mal, de ne pas les voir, et je sais que si tu avais à choisir tu les choisirais eux et–"

"Peeta!" hurlai-je. Ma voix était extrêmement aigue. Il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase. Ije baissais la voix. "Je . . . tu . . . tu penses que je tiens plus à ma famille qu'a toi?"

"Eh bien... oui," Dit-il.

"Comment peux-tu penser ça?" demandai-je, marchant vers lui et enfonçant ma tête dans son épaule. "comment peux tu faire ça?"

"je pensais juste que... tu ne le penses pas?" demanda Peeta. "je veux dire, ta famille. Tu es plus attaché à moi?"

"bien sû que oui, Peeta!" criai-je. "bon Dieu! Ne peux tu pas comprendre tout seul? Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de mes sentiments."

Il sourit. "J'aime t'entendre parler de tes sentiments," Dit-il. "Mais sérieusement? Si tu avais à choisir, tu me choisirais moi?"

"Oui, espèce d'idiot," Dis-je, en reniflant. Il effaça mes dernières larmes.

"On peut arrêter de se battre?" Demanda-t-il. "je ne veux pas donner à ta mère la satisfaction de nous faire rompre."

je souris. "On ne rompra jamais," Dis-je. Il leva un sourcil. "Comme tu l'as dit, toi et moi . . . c'est pour toujours."

Il sourit, m'embrassa, et nous nous déshabillâmes pour aller au lit. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, je me rends compte que les chambres sont sur écoute. Notre dispute a été entièrement filmé et retransmise dans tout Panem.

"Peeta?" murmurai-je.

"Quoi?" marmonna-t-il.

"On est dans la merde," Dis-je.


	22. Chapter 21

Et voila la suite tant attendu! Je vous remercie encore à vous tous qui êtes plus que nombreux à lire!

Je vous annonce que j'ai commencé à traduire la suite mais j'aurais besoin d'encouragements alors j'attends des reviews de vous, lecteurs assidus!

C'est un travail pénible et de l'encouragement fait toujours plaisir! Surtout que je vais traduire la suite sans la poster donc c'est un travail encore plus fastidieux car on ne voit ni les stats ni les reviews !

Bon sur ceux, voici la suite de l'histoire, que va-t-il se passer après la découverte de la lettre incendaire de la mère de katniss ?

**Chapitre 21**

Il se retourna. "De quoi tu parles?" Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et il semblait ennuyé.

"Penses deux secondes à l'endroit où l'on se trouve et tu comprendras," Dis-je.

Il réfléchit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. "Fantastique," maugréa-t-il. "Allez viens." Il se leva et me poussa dans la salle de bain avec lui.

"Peeta, vraiment," Dis-je, le rouspétant. "J'en suis à six mois de grossesse; tu dois être galant avec moi."

"Ouais, ouais," Dit-il. "Allez. Ta mère sait que nous allons être énervé, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est le capitole."

"Je pensais l'inverse," Dis-je. "Je veux dire, le Capitole adore le drame, mais ma mère va commencer à péter un plomb."

"Elle pète un plomb pour n'importe quoi," Dit-il, balayant l'air de sa main. Puis il se tourna vers moi. "Désolé. Je ne voulais pas insulter ta mère."

"Insulte là tant que tu veux," Dis-je. "Je m'en fiche."

"Ok," Dit-il. "Ecoute. La tout de suite, tout ce que je sais c'est que le capitole va penser que nous avons des problèmes. Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer ou autre car ca ferait trop de drame et de vagues au Capitole, ce que nous ne voulons pas."

"Je sais," Dis-je. Je suis assise sur le siège des toilettes et Peeta est adossé contre le lavabo. Il portait son pantalon de flanelle et pas de haut, comme d'habitude, Et je porte le haut de Peeta et un pantalon de flanelle. "Pour l'instant, nous devons avoir l'air le plus heureux possible durant la tournée. Quand nous arriverons au Capitole, nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passe."

"Et quand nous rentrerons au district Douze, ta mère va nous tuer," dit Peeta, visiblement ennuyé. "Et moi qui pensait que les choses serait plus facile en sortant des Jeux."

"Toi et moi ensemble," Dis-je, me levant, yawning, and patting his back. "Viens, retournons au lit."

Il acquiesça et nous retournons dans notre chambre et nous endormions dans les bras de l'autre.

Rien d'extraordinaire n'arriva pendant le tour. Dans le District Onze, j'avais trouvé difficile de regarder dans les yeux de la famille de Rue et Tresh. Ils nous avaient remerciés cependant, pour ne pas avoir été assez cruels pour la tuer. Ca avait été fait par l'épée de Cato. Tresh avait fait un bond en avant, se plaçant entre les deux et ils avaient été tous les deux tués.

Les autres districts sont assez ennuyeux. Je n'avais aucune connexion avec les autres tributs. Le District Deux était vraiment très dur, surtout que j'avais tué et Clove et que Cato m'avait violé en direct à la télévision. Sa mère vint à moi et s'excusa pour ce que Peeta avait fait et je lui dis alors que j'étais désolé que Peeta est tué son fils; son père acquiesça et lança un regard froid à Peeta. J'étais responsable de la mort des deux tributs du District Un, et ils étaient plus qu'au courant. Je mis un point d'honneur à ne regarder personne dans les yeux. Le père de Marvel me serra la main et me félicita pour les Jeux et la mère de Glimmer me regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire triste, avant de s'éloigner.

"C'était atroce," Dis-je quand Peeta et moi retournions dans le train. Nous n'avions plus que quelques heures avant d'rriver au Capitole. Nous dinions et nous passions le temps comme nous pouvions. Quand nous arrivons à destination, la foule était énorme. Peeta et moi nous tenions la main, saluant la foule depuis la plateforme. Tout le monde devient fou en parlant de la taille de mon ventre. Cela faisait quatre semaine que nous avions quitté le District Douze et il me restait à peu près deux mois avant que Audrey ou Ryker arrive. J'étais nerveuse et Peeta était tout excité.

Ils nous amenèrent dans nos anciens appartements du Centre d'Entrainement. Ca me rappelait de merveilleux souvenirs, ainsi que des mauvais. Peeta et moi visitions le toit où nous avions conçu le bébé. Je pense que Peeta voulait refaire ce que nous avions fait cette nuit là, mais j'étais trop fatigué. Il ne fit pas de mine désappointé, mais je savais qu'il l'était. Nous n'avions rien fait de sexuel ces derniers temps, autre que s'embrasser, et je savais qu'il était en manque en quelque sorte. Cela me manquait aussi mais avec la grossesse et le voyage, j'étais juste trop fatiguée.

Nous nous douchions dans la salle de bain où j'avais senti pour la première fois les doigts de Peeta et nous nous couchions dans le lit où je les avais senti une seconde fois. ?Nous regardions les informations à la télévision où nous avions entendu que nous pourrions vivre tous les deux. Nous nous préparions pour l'interview dans la même pièce que pour les précédentes. C'est relaxant et affreux en même temps.

Quand Caesar nous appela, la foule devint folle. Ils nous acclamèrent durant au moins cinq minutes. Cette fois, ils nous offraient, à moi et à Peeta, deux sièges confortables, surement à cause de mon ventre. Après que Caesar les ai calmé, il se tourna vers nous.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien!" Dit-il. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Parfaitement bien," dit Peeta. "Et vous?"

"Très bien, merci de demander!" dit Caesar. "Katniss, comment va le bébé?"

"Très bien," Dis-je. "je suis prête pour l'accouchement; j'ai un vilain mal de dos depuis Noël."

Les habitants du Capitole riaient. "Parlez nous de la première nuit de la Tournée, quand vous avez eu une grosse dispute ."

"Nous mettons directement les pieds dans le plat à ce que je vois," dit Peeta en riant. "Eh bien, la mère de katniss, comme vous le savez, n'était pas heureuse de la grossesse de sa fille. Ca ne s'est pas amélioré et les derniers mois, katniss et elles ne se sont plus adressées la parole. Mais sur le quai, juste avant que le train ne parte, sa mère m'a tendu une lettre et m'a demandé de la remettre à katniss. Alors je l'ai fait, et c'était une lettre qui basiquement disait que quand Katniss et moi romprons, elle serait de nouveau la bienvenue dans la maison de sa mère et qu'elle n'aurait aucune relation avec le bébé car il avait la moitié de mes gênes."

"C'est assez radical," commenta Caesar.

"Oui," dit Peeta. "Et je ne pouvais pas m'interposer entre elle et sa famille. Je veux dire, elle s'est quand même porté volontaire pour les Jeux pour épargner sa sœur, je savais qu'elle les voulait toujours dans sa vie. Alors je lui ai dit que si nous devions rester ensemble, sa mère devait nous accepter, car sinon Katniss ne serait jamais complètement et totalement amoureuse de moi avant que sa mère ne soit d'accord avec notre union."

"Et je lui ai dit que je le choisirais lui et non ma famille en une faction de seconde," Dis-je. "Ce que j'ai fais. Car il compte le plus."

Peeta sourit et serra ma main. La foule soupira.

"Vous avez une perle, Peeta," dit Caesar. "Alors vous êtes enceinte. Vous avez dix-sept ans. Vous serez parents dans deux mois. Vous comptez vous marier bientôt?"

"Eh bien Caesar puisque vous en parler," dit Peeta en se levant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il préparait mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'agenouilla sur un genou. Peeta Mellark et en train de me demander en mariage. Et merde.

Il ouvrit un petit écrin. "Katniss Everdeen," commença-t-il, me tenant une main et me regardant dans les yeux. "Tu es la fille la plus brave que j'ai jamais connu. Le fait que tu ai donné ta vie en échange de celle de ta sœur est une chose que j'admirerais toujours et auquel je serais toujours reconnaissant car bizarrement, d'une façon inattendue, ça t'a amené à moi. Si j'avais été sans toi, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Si tu e m'avais pas avoué tes sentiments alors que nous étions dans les Jeux, ce que tu hais faire, je serais mort d'un empoisonnement du sang et si tu n'avais pas laissé ce monstre te violer, nous serions mort tous les deux. Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle . . .tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez une femme. Mais Katniss, tu es ce que j'ai toujours voulu fois dix. J'adore ta façon de sourire et de rire. J'aime à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es Katniss, ma Katniss, la fille du District Douze, pas la fille de feu. Et secrètement, j'aime quand tu vas fouiner dans mon tiroir et que tu voles mes pyjamas." Il baissa le regard et rit. "Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que toi, Katniss. Mais pour des raisons inconnues, tu me laisses passer mon temps à tes côtés. J'y ai pensé longuement, et si je devais choisir entre toi et tout ce que j'ai toujours connu, je te choisirais dans hésitation. Alors, Katniss." Il serra ma main. "Veux tu m'épouser?"

Mes larmes coulèrent alors qu'il me disait toutes ces choses magnifiques. Je pouvais seulement hocher la tête. Il glissa la bague a mon doigt et se leva. Je me levais également et nous nous embrassions un bon tenait mon visage dans ses mains et effaçait les larmes qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler.

"je t'aime, bébé," Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime," Dis-je.

La foule est trop agitée pour que Caesar nous pose d'autres questions. Ils sont tous excités par la demande en mariage. Je sais que ma mère doit fulminer, mais je la repousse dans un coin de ma tête. Elle ne gâchera pas ma nuit.

Quand nous revenions dans le Centre d'Entrainement, Peeta et moi allions directement sur le toit. Et au final, j'étais enfin assez réveillé pour refaire ce que nous avions fait il y a de ça huit mois.


	23. Chapter 22

_Merci pour vos review, mise en alerte et favoris! On approche de la fin!_

_J'ai failli oublier de publier aujourd'hui, je finis à l'instant mon nouveau chapitre pour ma crossover!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 22**

La nuit suivante, ils firent une fête en notre honneur au palace du Président Snow. J'étais excitée en quelque sorte; j'adorais voir les gens du capitole dans leurs plus beaux apparats. Ce n'était pas seulement drôle, c'était carrément hystérique. Si ce n'était pas un peu ennuyeux. Enfin, le Capitole nous adorait. Effie nous disait qu'ils nous fournirait tout ce qu'il nous faudrait pour le bébé. Elle disait que ce serait le meilleur bébé jamais venue au monde dans le District Douze. J'essayais de ne pas relever son commentaire.

"Tu es très jolie," dit Peeta alors que je sortais de la salle de bain. Je portais ce que Cinna appelait une robe de maternité. C'était stretch autour de mon ventre et serré autre part. Ma robe était bleu et je vus que la veste de Peeta aussi, dans les tons bleu eau. Il portait une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et une paire de pantalon noire.

"Toi aussi," Dis-je. "j'aime cette couleur."

Il rit. "Oui, j'aime aussi." Il fit une pause. "Tu es prête ? c'est le grand jour."

" Pas beaucoup plus que pour tout ce que nous avons subi les derniers mois," Dis-je.

"Ouais," dit Peeta. "Mais ici c'est le Capitole. Tout est plus fou."

"ça ira, Peeta," Dis-je. "Et la nourriture va être extraordinaire."

Quand nous arrivions à la fête, tout le monde nous applaudit et nous acclama. Nous sourions et saluions la foule et Effie nous disait que nous devions faire 'le tour'. Cela voulait basiquement dire que nous devions dire bonjour à tout le monde et laisser tout le monde toucher mon ventre, ce qui me dérangeais au plus haut point. Nous rencontrions beaucoup de monde du Capitole, ils touchèrent mon ventre, embrassèrent la joue de Peeta, regardèrent ma bague de fiançailles, blah blah blah blah blah. J'étais très heureuse d'atteindre le banquet. Je voulais juste pouvoir manger de tout. Je disais à Peeta que je voulais un peu de chaque plat.

"Alors hâte toi," dit-il en riant. Je me posais devant une table, et goutait à tous les plats avant d'être totalement pleine.

Après quelques heures épuisantes et ennuyeuses, le Président Snow nous appela à venir sur scène. Il nous félicita personnellement pour nos fiançailles.

"Qu'est ce que vous penserez d'avoir un mariage fantastique, ici, au Capitole?" dit-il. La foule cria son approbation.

"Ca semble super," Dit Peeta, serrant ma main. Nous savions tous les deux que ce n'est pas super, mais tant que nous acceptions, Snow nous apprécierait.

"Voulez vous dire quelque chose à propose de la fête?" demanda Snow, et Peeta acquiesça. Nous ne le voulions pas, mais nous le devions.

"Eh bien," commença Peeta. "Bonjour, tout le monde." Il fit une pause, alors que le foule le félicitait. "Alors tout le monde apprécit cette superbe fête? La nourriture est spectaculaire, Katniss et moi sommes rassasiés !" La foule cria. "Enfin, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir rendu ça possible, et pour tout votre soutien pour le bébé. De retour dans le district Douze, nous n'étions pas du tout préparé, mais la je me rend compte que le bébé pourrait arrive dans une seconde et nous sommes tout à fait prêt." Il hocha la tête et regarda à la pile impressionnante de cadeaux pour le bébé. "Tu sais, Katniss, peut être que nous devrions leur donner nos idées de prénoms."

"Le feriez vous?" dit Snow. "Ce serait merveilleux! Qu'est que vous en pensez?" La foule cria en guise de réponse.

"Parfait," Dit Peeta. "Pour une fille, nous pensions à Audrey. Katniss l'avait suggéré, et puis Audrey Mellark sonnait bien."

"C'est sûr, je suis d'accord," dit Snow.

"Et pour un garçon, nous pensons à Ryker," dit Peeta. "le tribut mâle du District Sept m'avait dit que 'Ryker' était un surnom pour symboliser la force. Et il survécut aux Jeux avec nous. C'est définitivement un signe de force."

"Vous savez, j'ai souvent entendu les citoyens du district sept dirent 'ryker' et je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire," dit Snow. "Vivez et apprenez, n'est ce pas?" La foule rit. Bon dieu, Snow tenait vraiment le Capitole au creux de sa main.

Peeta et moi dansions pour l'animation de la soirée. Quand ce fut fini, je suis épuisée et parfaitement prête à retourner dans le district Douze. Nous dormions durant la moitié du trajet et durant l'autre moitié, nous regardions tous les cadeaux pour le bébé. Le Capitole nous avait fourni en deux exemplaires, bleu et rose. Les berceaux se balançaient seuls et avaient pleins de boutons. Une changeait le bébé, une nourrissait le bébé, et une jouait de la musique quand le bébé s'endormait. La table à langer avait un bouton qui permettait de changer le bébé, également. Il y avait un million de différents jouets, et chacun avait pour but d'occuper le bébé toute la journée. Le rocking-chair bougeait tout seul. Il y avait plein de nourriture pour une trentaine de bébé et le Capitole nous avait offert plein de dessus de lit.

"Je ne suis sûr d'aimer les boutons," Dit Peeta. "regarde." Il plaça un ours en peluche là où le bébé devrait être, et pressa un bouton. Un bras robotique prit l'ours en peluche par la jambe et le souleva durement dans les airs. Un autre bras mis une couche sous lui. Le premier bras lâcha le bébé et ensemble, les deux bras mirent la couche. L'ours en peluche avait la jambe écorchée et la couche était à l'envers.

"Il n'y a pas moyen que je laisse cette chose approcher mon bébé," Dis-je.

"Je suis d'accord," Dit Peeta. Quand nous arrivions dans le district Douze, les Pacificateurs déchargeaient tous les trucs pour le bébé et les mirent dans notre maison. Peeta passa l'après midi à ranger les accessoires bleus dans la chambre du garçon et les accessoires roses dans la chambre pour fille.

Durant les deux prochains mois, Peeta peignit les deux chambres. La chambre avec tous les objets bleus représentait une forêt; il représenta la forêt où j'avais l'habitude de chasser. La chambre avec tous les accessoires roses représentait un jardin; toute la chambre était pour ainsi dire fleurie. Je le regardais tandis qu'il peignait. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, et je pouvais lui donner mon avis. Je devenais meilleure en cuisine et nous étions en hibernation, attendant que le travail commence.

Ca arriva en un jour de grand froid, courant Mars. Peeta m'apprenait comment glacer un petit pain quand je perdis les eaux. C'est là que je réalisais que la seule personne capable de m'accoucher dans les deux kilomètres à la ronde était ma mère.

Peeta me monta dans la chambre des invites à l'étage et m'allongea. "Va chercher ma mère," Dis-je, attrapant son bras. "C'est la seule assez proche pouvant m'aider."

"Katniss, elle–"

"Peeta!" criai-je.

Il hocha la tête et partit en courant. "Je ne prendrais pas non comme réponse!" je l'entendais crier alors qu'il claquait la porte. ALors qu'il était parti, je priais pour qu'elle vienne.


	24. Chapter 23

_Voici le chapitre 23, je suis contente de voir que toujours autant de monde suivent cette histoire!_

_Merci pour les dernières reviews et les personnes qui nous rejoignent à ce stade de l'aventure!_

_Je m'excuse pour la guimauve incessante, je le rappelle je suis traductrice ;D On devrait avoir plus d'action dans la suite._

_Je vous donne donc rendez vous le _**samedi 15 septembre**_ pour la suite, **In a Faraway place** :)_

_Alors je vous pose une question, il reste trois chapitres pour cette histoire, est ce que je continue tous les 3 jours ou vous voulez que j'espace pour attendre moins longtemps la suite ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Peeta ne revienne à la porte. "Elle vient, elle doit aller chercher Prim, mais elle arrive,"Dit-il. "Comment ça va, tu te sens bien?"

"Dis lui de se dépêcher," Dis-je. Peeta opina et prit la direction de la porte, mais ma mère entrait dans la pièce avant qu'il ait eu une chance de partir.

"Bonjour, Katniss," Dit-elle rapidement. Puis elle se mit au travail. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, elle mit une serviette entre mes jambes, elle m'enleva mon pantalon, et elle m'injecta une sorte de médicament dans le bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Entendis-je Peeta demander.

"Morphine," dit ma mère. "Cela devrait atténuer un peu la douleur." Elle fit une pause. "Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle commencé le travail ?"

"Elle a perdu les eaux il y a dix minutes," Dit Peeta.

"C'est rapide," dit ma mère. J'eus de nouveau une contraction très forte. Peeta attrapa ma main alors que mon visage se contorsionnait de douleur. "Tout ce que nous devons faire maintenant, c'est attendre le moment où il faudra pousser."

"Combien de temps?" Demanda Peeta.

"Des heures," Dit ma mère en haussant les épaules. "Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle est installée confortablement et qu'elle ne souffre pas trop."

"Combien de temps pensez vous que cela prendra?" demanda Peeta.

"Pas longtemps, vu le stade de dilation," dit ma mère. "Trois ou quatre heures maximum."

"C'est normal?" Demanda Peeta.

"Peeta, calme toi!" dit ma mère en riant. "J'ai eu des accouchements très courts, tout comme ma mère et la sienne. C'est dans l'ADN de Katniss."

Peeta soupira de soulagement. "Merci Mon dieu." Il poussa une chaise près de moi et me tint la main durant les heures qui suivirent. Prim s'ennuya assez vite de nous regarder et nous dit qu'elle serait en bas et de l'appeler quand les choses intéressantes mère continua de m'observer pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"Est-ce que la chambre du bébé est prête?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui," répondit Peeta.

"Est-ce que les vêtements sont déballés et les couches aussi?"

"Je l'ai fait moi même la semaine dernière," Dit Peeta.

"La nourriture est prête à être mangé?"

"Oui," Dit Peeta.

"Le berceau est prêt?"

"Mme Everdeen, calmez vous," Dit Peeta. "Tout se passera bien."

Ma mère sourit. "Katniss, tu vas devoir pousser." elle me donna une autre dose de morphine, pour me donner un peu de consistance, et je commençais à pousser.

"C'est bien, c'est bien, continue," Répétait Peeta, serrant ma main. "je t'aime tant, continue, tu peux le faire."

"Peeta," Dis-je entre deux poussées. "Tais toi, d'accord?"

Il rit et opina de la tête. "D'accord."

"Tu es très proche chérie, si proche!" dit ma mère. Prim entra dans la chambre à ce moment là. Elle se joignit à ma mère. Après quelques minutes de douleur atroce, ma mère sourit.

"C'est une fille!" Dit-elle.

Peeta embrassa ma main. "Tu as fait du très bon travail, Katniss,"Dit-il doucement. "Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime," Dis-je. Ma mère me passa ma fille. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de cheveux assez blonds, comme Peeta, mais ses yeux étaient gris comme les miens. Une combinaison d'une fille de la Veine et d'un fils de marchand. Mais voila ce qu'elle était réellement. Et elle était magnifique.

La main de peeta jouait doucement avec ses cheveux. "Comment s'appelle-t-elle?" Demanda Prim.

"Audrey," Dit doucement Peeta. "Audrey Mellark."

"C'est un joli nom," dit Prim avec honnêteté.

"Un joli nom pour une jolie petite fille," Dit ma mère. Elle se tenait dans le coin, à nous regarder. Mais son commentaire me fit me rendre compte qu'elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait dit dans le passé. Je réalisais que tout du long, elle avait voulu faire partie de la vie d'Audrey. Elle savait que de toute manière, elle devrait donner naissance au bébé. Cette lettre était sa façon à elle de me dire, encore une fois, qu'elle n'approuvait pas Peeta. A ce moment, je pensais qu'elle avait sûrement réagit trop vite. En fait, je pensais même qu'elle serait d'accord avec le rôle paternel de Peeta. Ce qui était ennuyeux pour elle, c'est qu'il avait été un support fantastique durant la grossesse et l'accouchement. C'était un gentil garçon et c'était évident qu'il allait être un bon père.

"Elle est jolie n'est ce pas?" Dit Peeta, regardant ma mère.

"Elle vous ressemble à tous les deux," Dit ma mère. "elle à tes cheveux et tes fossettes, Peeta."

"Et les magnifiques yeux de Katniss," Dit Peeta.

Ma mère sourit. "Oui, ceux-là aussi."

"Je peux la tenir?" Demanda Prim.

"Oh chérie, laisse les donc profiter de leur bébé," dit ma mère. "Je vais la laver mais après nous devrons partir. Nous ne voulons pas nous incruster durant votre première nuit ensemble."

"Vous êtes les bienvenues," Dis-je. Ma mère me regarda. Elle hocha la tête vers moi presque imperticiblement. Elle réalisait que j'étais sur la route du pardon.

"Je ne devrais pas," Dit-elle. "Pourquoi pas un dîner, la semaine prochaine? J'amenerais Prim et Haymitch."

"Oh, Haymitch!" Dit Peeta, se frappant le front. "Je vais le chercher, il voudra savoir."

"Non reste," dit ma mère. "Je vais envoyer Prim le chercher."

Prim sortit en courant. "Alors diner la semaine prochaine?" Demanda ma mère.

"je cuisinerais," sourit Peeta. Ma mère opina. Elle prit Audrey, la nettoya rapidement avec une serviette, me la rendit, et sortit de la pièce. Peeta se tourna vers Audrey. "Bon Dieu, Katniss, regarde là. Elle est si belle."

"Elle est à nous." Dis-je. "La seule chose que nous ayons jamais eu qui vient du Capitole et qui n'est qu'à nous."

Peeta sourit. "Elle te ressemble,"Dit-il.

"Elle te ressemble aussi," Dis-je.

"Pauvre fille"Dit-il et je ris.

"Oh, allons," Dis-je.

"Je n'arrive pas à m'en passer, Katniss,"Dit-il. "elle est trop parfaite." Il fit une pause. "Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Les deux choses les plus parfaites sur terre sont mienne. Pour toujours" Il embrassa la tête du bébé puis mon front.

"Je suppose que je devrais aller l'annoncer à ma famille demain,"Dit-il. "Peut être que je peux envoyer Prim pour le dire." Je ris.

"Peeta, c'est ta fille," Dis-je. "Ils voudront savoir. Enfin, ton père voudra. Tu devrais l'inviter aussi la semaine prochaine à dîner."

"C'est une bonne idée,"Dit-il. "Katniss, je peux la tenir?"

"Oh, oui," Dis-je. "Bon dieu, désolé. Je ne voulais paraître possessive." Je la lui tendis et il la tint.J'ai toujours adoré voir les hommes tenir un bébé les bras, mais la façon dont Peeta la tient avec autant d'attention est très belle à mes yeux.

"Elle s'est endormie," Murmura Peeta. Il embrassa de nouveau son front et me sourit. "j'aime ça."

"De quoi ?"Dis-je en riant.

"Etre un père,"Dit-il. "Tu aimes être mère?"

"je l'aime encore plus depuis qu'elle est sortie de mon ventre,"riai-je "Qu'est ce que t'en dis?"

"Tu rigoles," dit Peeta sur le même ton. "C'est juste impressionnant de voir que notre amour peut créer quelque chose d'aussi beau. Tu vois?"

J'opinais. "Hey, Peeta?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Je suis heureuse que tu sois mon bébé d'amour." Il rit.

"La même, bébé d'amour,"Dit-il. "Je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre." Il fit une pause. "Ou quelqu'un qui soit assez magnifique pour créer Audrey avec _moi_, dans le monde entier."

"Lâches moi enfin," riai-je.

* * *

_J'attends votre réponse en review et KatnissLJay, ne me tape pas pour l'accouchement guimauve. Je ne peux t'en promettre un dans mes fictions, je suis sincèrement contre la grossesse ( le film Alien m'a traumatisé)_


	25. Chapter 24

_Merci encore pour vos nouvelles reviews et je continue donc mon rythme tous les trois jours!_

_Prochain chapitre Mercredi et le dernier samedi prochain :)_

_Une aventure qui se termine... Je vous remercie pour le nombre de reviews, de mise en alerte et favoris, plus de 4,000 visiteurs et près de 10000 vues... AMAZING ^^_

_J'espère que je vous retrouverais nombreux pour la suite et surtout pour les autres traductions que je compte faire._

_J'ouvrirais un chapitre de fin sur cette histoire, pour que vous me proposiez des fics que vous avez lues ( en anglais je précise ^^) et si vous vouliez la traduction, ce serait un bon moyen de faire le point sur cette histoire et sur mes prochains projets!_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture, étape importante pour la tournure l'histoire!_

_Je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis que la traductrice, et malgré ma capacité de bilingue, je reste touchée par les fautes en français, je n'ai pas de bêta rader sur cette histoire mais j'essaierais d'en trouver une pour la suite si vous voulez ;)_

_Sans plus attendre, A NEW CHAPTER!_

**Chapitre 24**

Les premières nuits avec Audrey furent courtes et épuisantes. Peeta se levait la voir la moitié du temps et moi l'autre moitié. Cependant, cela me manquait vraiment de dormir toute une nuit d'affilé. J'aimais Audrey plus que tout mais une nuit qui fasse plus de trois heures de suite serait franchement appréciable.

Le capitole allait envoyer une équipe de télévision pour nous interviewer via satellite et présenter Audrey à la population de panem. Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais Haymitch insista pour que nous le fassions quand même.

La réaction d'Haymitch par rapport à Audrey fut très drôle. Il l'appelait 'ma jolie' et fut surpris qu'une telle chose puisse être produite par Peeta. Il la tenut un petit moment. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise en sa présence. C'était hilarant à regarder.

"Ta mère vient manger ce soir," dit Peeta alors que je sortais de la douche. "Et Prim et Haymitch." Celà faisait à peu plus d'une semaine qu'Audrey était née et nous n'avions pas vu ma mère père et les frères de Peeta vinrent nous voir quelques fois et Prim aussi. La mère de Peeta ne vint pas voir Audrey, ce qui nous nous surprenait pas. Peeta était un peu malheureux cependant..

"Ouais?" Dis-je.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire," Dit Peeta.

"A manger," répondis-je.

"Tu es hilarante," Dit-il sarcastiquement. "Audrey est toujous assoupie."

"Merci Mon dieu," Soupirai-je. "Je suis épuisée."

"Toi et moi dans la même galère," Dit-il. "Mais toute cette histoire de paternité est marrante."

"Marrante?" Dis-je. "Peut être dans quelques années. Pour l'instant, c'est épuisant."

"Tu as une vision si positive de la vie, je te l'avais déjà dit?" Se moqua Peeta.

"Une ou deux fois," Dis-je. Soudain, j'entendis Audrey commençait à pleurer. Je grognais.

"Je vais la chercher," Dit Peeta.

"Non, tu l'as fait tout à l'heure," Dis-je. "C'est mon tour."

"Si tu insistes," Dit-il alors que je rentrais dans la chambre d'Audrey. Je vérifiais sa couche et vus qu'elle avait besoin d'être changée. J'étais incroyablement tentée de presser le bouton de changement, mais je savais que ça lui ferait du mal. Alors je la soulevais et la posais doucement sur la table à langer. J'avais prit la main pour changer un bébé rapidement. J'essayais de la rallonger dnas son berceau, mais elle recommença à pleurer, je la prenais alors avec moi et l'amenais avec moi jusqu'à Peeta.

Quand Peeta la vit, il sourit. "Coucou."

"elle avait besoin d'être changée," Lui dis-je. "et elle ne voulait pas se rallonger."

"Elle aime quand tu la tiens," Dit Peeta en haussant les épaules. "Je commence à croire qu'elle t'aime un peu plus que moi."

"Je suis celle qui la nourrit," Dis-je. Peeta rit.

"Je vois ce que c'est," Dit-il. Il sortit de la salle de bain et tendit les bras. "Laisse moi la porter."

Peeta passa l'après midi à cusiner. J'aidais quand je pouvais. Audrey dormit toute la journée durant. Nous attendions ma mère, Prim, et Haymitch vers six heures. Nos journées se passaient de cette façon; longues et ennuyeuses, avec Peeta qui faisait du pain ou la cuisine et moi qui tournait en rond. Audrey dormait toujours. Les visiteurs se faisaient rare.

Haymitch arriva en premier. Il est à moitié saoûl, mais je pouvais affirmer qu'il essayait de rester le plus sobre possible autour d'Audrey. Peeta lui donna un verre d'eau et lui dit de s'asseoir. Ma mère et Prim furent les suivantes. Ma mère avait préparé une sorte de soupe et Peeta la complimenta sur sa tenue. Je savais qu'il essayait de remonter dans son estime.

Je ne l'avais pas complétement pardonné. En fait, je pensais que je la haïssais autant qu'avant qu'Audrey soit née. Je lui avais dit qu'elle était la bienvenue ici et elle n'était pas venue. Elle avait été la pour la naissance d'Audrey puis plus rien. Prim était venue plusieurs fois, elle, Haymitch aussi. Mais ma mère n'avait fait aucun effort.

Quand nous nous asseyions pour diner, Audrey dormait toujours. Je me demandais si je devais être inquiéte de son besoin excessif de sommeil, mais je balayais cette pensée de mon esprit. Je me rappelais que Prim dormait presque tout le temps les deux premiers mois, sauf la nuit. Peut être que les bébés qui dorment beaucoup étaient l'expression de notre ADN également.

"Comment va le bébé?" Demanda finalement ma mère.

"Elle dort," Dit Peeta. "Tout le temps. Sauf la nuit. Elle mange énormément cependant."

"Elle a beaucoup plus de cheveux," Dis-je. "Et ils sont très, très blonds."

"bien," Grogna Haymitch entre deux bouchées. "Le capitole adore les cheveux blonds. Ils disent que c'est plus facile à teindre. De quelle couleur est sa peau?"

"Elle est pâle," Dit Peeta, confus. "Comme la notre."

"Encore mieux," Dit-il. "Plus facile à teindre."

"Nous n'allons rien teindre du tout," Dis-je.

"bien sur que non," Dit Haymitch. "Mais si vous dites au capitole que vous le ferez, ils vous aimeront encore plus."

"Nous ne pouvons plus mentir au capitole, Haymitch," Dit Peeta. "Nous en avons fait assez."

"Et vous vous demandez pourquoi ils vous aiment tant" Toussa Haymitch. "Ecoutez. Quand vous y retournez dans quelques mois en tant que mentors, tout le monde sera surexcité avec le bébé. Et vous les laisserez faire."

"Pourquoi devons prévoir tout ça?" Demanda Peeta, incrédule.

"Car vous avez remporté les Hunger Games et il y a eu deux vainqueurs!" Cria Haymitch. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier aussi fort. "Vous avez le cul bordé de nouille que le Capitole vous apprécie tant ou Snow vous aurait fait assassiner il y a des mois! Vous n'êtes pourtant pas si stupide. Etes vous trop débile pour comprendre?"

Peeta, Prim, ma mère, et moi restions assis complétement incrédules. Haymitch jeta sa fourchette sur la table et prit une grogée d'eau. J'entendais Audrey commençait à pleurer en haut.

"Merci, Haymitch," Dis-je d'un ton véhément, en me levant.

"Attendez," Dit-il. "Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas le temps ni le lieu pour en parler. Mais j'ai besoin de vous parler les tourteraux, après le diner."

Je montais les escaliers et j'allais prendre Audrey. "C'est bon," Dis-je, la berçant. "C'était juste le méchant Haymitch." Elle se calma enfin et j'essayais de la rallonger dans son berçeau, mais elle ne voulait pas,alors je l'amenais en bas. Peeta avait fini de manger et me prit Audrey des bras que je termine mon repas. Quand nous eurent finis, ma mère proposa de faire la vaiselle, Prim offrit de surveiller Audrey, et Haymitch prit Peeta et moi à part pour parler dans le salon.

"C'était quoi ce bordel, Haymitch?" Dit Peeta.

"Ecoutez, je suis désolé," Dit Haymitch. "Mais il se passe quelque chose au Capitole, quelque chose de . . . mauvais, ok? Certains pensent que vous n'êtes pas vraiment amoureux, que tout ça est faux. Que vous avez prétendu être amoureux pour pouvoir vous en sortir vivant."

"Mais c'est ridicule; je n'avais que l'embrasser lorsque Snow a changé la règle!"Cria Peeta.

"Peeta, chut," Dis-je, lui tapant le genou. Je lançais un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine, mais Audrey ne pleura pas.

"Snow est sur vos talons," Dit Haymitch. "Et depuis le début. Mais je suppose que les choses ne sont pas encore trop grave. Mais une fois que les choses escaladeront, Snow commencera à douter de vous. Vous devez le convaincre, maintenant, que vous êtes vraiment ensemble et amoureux."

"Pourquoi les choses escaladeraient?" Dit Peeta. "Juste parce que je l'ai embrassé?"

"Non," Dit Haymitch. "Eh bien... en fait si. Puisque vous en êtes sortis vivants, les gens pensent que la structure du Capitole en ai ébranlé, la structure des Jeux eux mêmes. Et peut être que s'ils poussent un peu plus le Capitole, les jeux s'effondreront et il n'y aura plus à s'en faire. Plus de moisson, plus de jeux, plus d'enfants morts. Et alors qu'un peu d'espoir ne fait pas de mal, votre romance au beau milieu de tout ça est une très mauvaise chose."

"Je ne comprend pas," Dis-je. "C'est ridicule."

"Oui ça l'est," Admit Haymitch. "Mais c'est comme ça. Nous avons deux options,d'accord? Soit nous étouffons cette rebellion ou nous l'alimentons."

"Nous l'alimentons?" Peeta et moi criâmes ensemble.

"La petite fille que vous avez là?" Dit Haymitch. "Ne vous y attachez pas trop. Car elle ira dans l'arène à un moment donné, surement quand elle aura douze ans. Tous les enfants que vous aurez participeront aux Hunger Games. C'est exactement ce qui va se passer et vous le savez."

"Donc vous dites si nous l'alimentons, nous pourrions merttre fin aux Jeux?" Dit Peeta. "Pour de bon?"

"Mais si nous ne l'alimentons pas, Audrey mourra," Dis-je. "Avec tous les autres enfants que nous aurons."

"Exactement,"Dit Haymitch.

"Je pense que la réponse est évidente alors," Dit Peeta, attrapant ma main.


	26. Chapter 25

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, nous nous quitterons vendredi qui arrive !_

_ Je voudrais remercier encore et toujours mes reviewers, j'espère que vous appréciez ce travail de traduction et pour ceux qui le lisent en anglais, j'espère que vous trouvez que je reste fidèle._

_Merci encore pour toutes ces mises en follow et fav, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous transmettre des histoires que j'ai vraiment apprécié lire sur ce site!_

_Mais ne vous en faites pas dans trois semaines et des poussières nous nous retrouverons pour la suite!_

_N'oubliez pas de me mettre en follow pour avoir l'alerte quand je publieras l'histoire!_

_(Qui par ailleurs est déjà Complete en Anglais si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'oeil!)_

_Je vous laisse avec une Expiation toute à fait spéciale ..._

**Chapitre 25**

Le capitole commençait à se préparer pour les 3èmes éditions de l'expiation. Tous les vingt-cinq ans, le Capitole tenait les Jeux de l'Expiation, ce qui équivalait à rajouter une tournure plus atroce pour les tributs. La lecture de la carte se passera dans moins d'une semaine. La carte de l'expiation nous annoncera quel tour se produirait cette année. Pour les Cinquantièmes Jeux, l'année d'Haymitch, le double de tributs alla dans l'arène. Pour la première Expiation, les districts devaient élire leur tribut. Nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre cette année.

Audrey allait avait eu un léger rhume, mais ma mère (qui, fait surprenant, venait nous voir une fois par semaine pour voir comment nous allions) nous apporta des herbes pour lui donner. Elle avait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois. Elle dormait moins le jour et plus la nuit, ce que peeta et moi lui étions infiniment reconnaissants. Plus elle grandissait, plus c'était drôle d'être mère. Il y a plus à faire.

Ma mère, Prim, Haymitch, Peeta, Audrey, et moi étions assis dans notre salon à moi et Peeta, attendant la lecture de la carte. Nous étions très stressés; je ne voulais pas aller au Capitole et entrainer ses gamins, et à les regarder se faire tuer. Rien ne pourrait être pire. Pendant que nous serions mentor, ma mère avait proposé de garder le bébé, mais nous avions décidé de l'amener. Le capitole serait plus heureux si nous étions tous ensemble, de toute façon.

Soudain, le sceau du Capitole apparut à la télévision et le président Snow apparut derrière un podium. "Bonjour, et Joyeux Hunger Games!" dit Snow. La foule hurla. Il lut le me discours ennuyeux qu'il lisait chaque année avant la carte, nous regardions la vidéo, et finalement, il parla de l'expiation. Après quelques minutes, une personne lui apporta une veille enveloppe poussiéreuse. Apparemment, ceux qui avaient inventé les Hungers Games avaient prévu assez d'Expiation pour les siècles à venir. Snow sourit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il se lécha les lèvres et commença à parler.

"Pour les 75èmes Hunger Games et la 3ème Expiation," débuta-t-il. "Chaque district fournira un tribut mâle et femelle entre les âges de sept et dix ans, pour montrer que même les plus jeunes sont à la merci du Capitole. Merci et Joyeux Hunger Games."

L'écran s'éteignit. Nous restions assis en silence, ma bouche complètement ouverte. J'entendais Audrey pleurait depuis son berceau dans le salon. Ca prit plus d'une minute à peeta pour se lever et aller la voir. J'aurais voulu, mais jambes étaient flageolantes. "Oh mon dieu," Dit Haymitch finalement, rompant le silence. "Ils ont vraiment perdu la tête. Vraiment."

"Haymitch, ,nous... pourquoi?" Dis-je. "Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça!"

"Ils peuvent et ils le feront" dit Haymitch, secouant la tête. Il se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ca ne se passera pas comme ça," décida-t-il. "Seul Snow et les Juges seront heureux."

"Seuls des malades trouveraient ça amusant!" Dis-je. "C'est tellement malsain, je n'arrive pas . . ."

"Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire non plus," dit Peeta. "Mais nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour sortir les deux tributs du district Douze vivant, ok?" Il regarda Haymitch et leva un sourcil. "Ok?"

"Ecoute, Peeta," Dit Haymitch. "Toi et Katniss, vous étiez un . . . cas spécial. Vous vous en êtes sortis car vous étiez amoureux. On ne peut pas dépeindre deux gamins de sept ans amoureux, c'est dégoutant." Il fit une pause et rit. "Franchement, la seule raison qui fait que vous vous en êtes tous les deux sortis et que vous êtes _toujours _vivant c'est que vous ne pouviez pas vous lâcher deux minutes." Peeta et moi rougirent.

"On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose," Dit ma mère. "Non ? Je veux dire . . . il faut. Il y a toujours un moyen."

"Nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons, Mme Everdeen," Dit Peeta sincèrement, faisant sauter Audrey de haut en bas sur son genou. "Tout ce nous pourrons."

Elle opina. Un peu plus tard, tout le monde partit. Audrey s'endormit de nouveau, alors Peeta et moi allions au lit. Aucun de nous n'arriva à dormir. Juste l'idée de devoir entrainer deux tributs de sept ans . . . ça me hérisse. Ca m'hérisse littéralement le poil.

"Katniss, tu es réveillée?" Dit Peeta.

"Ouais," Dis-je après une bonne minute.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, Peeta, ça ne va pas," Dis-je véhément.

"Moi non plus," Répondit-il. Je me radoucis et me tournais, reposant ma tête sur l'oreiller. Il se tourna vers moi. Il mit une main sur ma main. "Je pense que la seule chose à faire est de les aider à se débrouiller au mieux et . . . de ne pas trop s'attacher."

"C'est une horrible chose à dire, Peeta," Dis-je.

"C'est de la merde, mais c'est la vérité," Dit Peeta, forcé. "A moins que tu trouves une façon de les sortir tous les deux, c'est ce que nous devrons faire."

Je hochais la tête. "Je sais," Dis-je. "C'est vraiment dégueulasse, quand même."

Il sourit tristement. "Je sais."

Une semaine plus tard, Effie arriva pour la Moisson. Elle nous apporta la nouvelle qu'au Capitole les gens sont désabusés. Snow était quelque peu excité, mais toute la population était triste de ce qui se passait. Effie elle-même semblait triste, puis elle rencontra Audrey pour la première fois et elle fut de nouveau l'ennuyante et bruyante Effie.

"Haymitch, voudrez vous vous joindre à nous au Capitole pour l'Expiation?" demanda Effie alors qu'elle berçait Audrey avant la Moisson.

"Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, Eff," Dit Haymitch.

Elle toussa à l'entente de son surnom. "Eh bien, les enfants," Dit-elle en se levant. "Vous avez donné naissance à quelque chose de merveilleux. Félicitations."

"Merci, Eff," La taquina Peeta alors qu'il reprenait Audrey.

"Allez nous devrions aller maintenant!" Dit Effie en nous poussant vers la porte. Elle ignora complétement Peeta et le fait qu'il l'avait appelé 'Eff'. Quand nous arrivions à la place, je pouvais voir tous les enfants de sept à dix ans s'alignaient en rang. La plupart restent les uns contre les autres et pleurent. Effie suivit le protocole puis elle dit, comme à son habitude, "Les filles d'abord."

"Alors, quelle fille aura le _privilège d_e représenter le District 12 lors des 3èmes Expiations?"Dit Effie alors qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe. "Blye Aldjoy!" Cria Effie. Peeta se raidit à côté de moi. Une fille de sept ans, habillée comme la fille d'un marchand, sortit des rangs. Je pouvais entendre les gémissements de sa mère.

"Quoi?" Murmurai-je à Peeta. Je mis Audrey contre mon autre épaule.

"Blye Aldjoy est la fille de l'apothicaire," Dit Peeta, déglutissant difficilement. "Elle est ma plus proche voisine depuis toujours. Je la connais depuis sa naissance. Elle à peine sept ans." Il ouvrit ses bras et je lui donnais Audrey. Il la tenait fermement et je lui frottais le dos en signe de réconfort.

"Alors, Blye, quel âge as-tu?" Demanda Effie.

"Sept ans," dit la petite fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste ou en colère. Juste complètement sous le choc.

Effie opina. Je savais qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à dire. Elle marcha jusqu'à la boule destinée aux garçons. Elle tira un nom. "Et le garçon qui aura l'honneur de représenter le District 12 pour les 75èmes Hunger Games et la 3ème Expiation, est . . ." Elle fit une pause pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. "Vick Hawthorne!"

Je me figeai. "Non," Murmurai-je, de manière si inaudible que même Peeta ne m'entendit pas.

* * *

**_J'attends vos reviews et vos impressions, que va-t-il se passer selon vous dans le dernier chapitre et à quoi s'attendre pour la suite ?_**


	27. Chapter 26

_et voici le tout dernier chapitre ..._

_Je tiens à remercier grandement tous les gens qui ont suivis cette traduction qui était ma première publiée! Je suis heureux qu'elle ait plu à tant de monde, nous avons dépassé les 15.000 vues et les 6.000 visiteurs ! et merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements!_

_Cela me motive encore plus pour publier la suite :)_

_J'avoue ne pas avoir pris beaucoup d'avance mais je vous promets un retour le 15 septembre (PROMIS JURE)_

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et j'attends vos commentaires de fin !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Je cherchais Gale du regard alors que je voyais Vick se frayer un chemin vers la scène, sans aucune aide. Gale n'etait pas difficile à trouver; il etait plus grand que tout le monde. Je le repérais au milieu de la foule. Son expression était de glace.

"Nous essairons de faire en sorte que Vick s'en sorte le mieux," Me murmura Peeta à l'oreille.

"on ne peut pas faire ça à Blye," Dis-je. "Tu te focalises sur Blye et moi sur Vick. Peut être qu'entre les deux–"

"Katniss," Me prévint Peeta.

"Peeta," Dis-je. "Nous serons peut être capable de les sortir tous les deux vivants."

"Ce n'est pas prudent de parler de ça ici," Dit Peeta. "Plus tard, dans le train."

J'opinai.

Vick et Blye se serrèrent la main et ils étaient amenés dnas l'hôtel de Justice. Peeta et moi étions libres durant quelques heures avant que le train ne parte. "Peeta, je dois trouver Gale," Dis-je. Il acquieça.

"J'amenerais Audrey à la boulangerie voir mon père," Décida Peeta. "Nous allons être absents un bout de temps, de toute façon."

"Je pense que tu devrais présenter ta fille de six semaines à ta mère," Dis-je en riant.

Peeta sourit d'un air triste. "J'essairais." Je l'embrassais et courut pour trouver Gale. Il attendait en dehors de l'hotel de Justice. J'étais sur qu'il n'était pas encore autorisé à aller voir Vick, mais à la seconde où il pourra y aller, il ira.

"Gale!" Criais-je. "Gale!" Il se tourna vers moi. Il n'avait pas encore enregistré le fait que j'étais la avant que je jette mes bras autour de son cou. "Oh mon Dieu, Gale, Je ne sais pas quoi dire!"

"Il n'y a rien à dire," Dit-il, me serrant dans ses bras en retour. "Ecoute moi, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir ignoré pendant dix mois, et je suis putain de désolé de ne pas être venu voir ton bébé, Katniss. J'ai été un ami de merde ces temps ci."

"Tais toi, c'est bon!" Dis-je. Je m'écartai. "Je veux juste que tu saches que je ferais tout pour ramener Vick à la maison."

"Ne te réjouis pas trop vite," Dit Gale, assez froidement. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait la moindre chance . Il vient de commencer à apprendre à tirer à l'arc, il n'a que neuf ans. Il n'a aucune idée de comment s'y prendre dans l'arène"

"Tu penses vraiment que les autres tributs le seront, eux?" Dis-je.

"Ce Cato avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisiat," Dit Gale, essayant de faire une blague. Le souvenir de cato me fit frissoner. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te remémorer des . . . mauvais souvenirs," Dit Gale. "Je veux que tu saches que je voulais étriper ce mec quand j'ai vu ce qu'il te faisait et que j'ai physiquement acclamé Peeta quand il l'a embroché."

"Tu l'as acclamé?" Demandai-je, amusée.

"Demande à ma mère," Rit-il. "j'ai sauté du canapé et je réclamais un meurtre sanglant, j'étais tout excité."

Je souris. "Tu es un bon gars, Gale," Dis-je. "Je pense que tu aimerais beaucoup Peeta, si tu lui donnais une chance. Vous êtes pareil tous les deux."

"J'aime bien peeta," Dit Gale. "Je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment heureux qu'il t'est mis en cloque à seize ans ou qu'il réussit à t'avoir, mais je l'aime bien tout compte fait."

"Pourquoi?" Demandai-je.

"Il te rend heureuse," Dit Gale en haussant les épaules. "et ce bébé est à moitié le sien et je sais qu'il te rend heureuse."

"Son nom est Audrey," Dis-je calmement. "Elle est née il y a six semaines environ."

"Je sais,"Dit Gale. "Ma mère me l'a dit. Et j'aurais du venir la voir."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça," Dis-je. "La mère de peeta ne l'a toujours pas rencontré."

"Oui enfin, c'est la femme du boulanger," Rit Gale. "Elle est connue par ici."

Je ris. "Hawthorne, vous êtes autorisé à voir le tribut," Dit un Pacificateur, sortant du bâtiment. Gale se leva.

"Katniss, je. . ."

"Va," Dis-je. "Nous parlerons quand Peeta, Vick, et moi reviendront du Capitole."

Gale sourit. "Merci, Catnip."

Je souris devant ce vieux surnom. "Au revoir, Gale," Dis-je.

Je marchai vers la boulangerie, sachant que je trouverais Peeta là-bas. Quand j'entrai, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucun des membres de la famille de Peeta ne souriaient. Normalement, l'un d'entre eux, que ce soit ces frères, son père, ou lui-même, souriaient. Mais aujourd'hui, rien du tout. Ils étaient tous autour du bébé.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Dis-je en entrant.

"Katniss, je suis si désolé," dit le père de Peeta. "vous devez comprendre, elle est juste–"

"C'est une garce, papa!" Cria Peeta. "C'est la plus grande salope que nous ayons rencontré, admets le."

"Peeta, s'il te plait," Dit son père.

"Il a raison, papa," dit son frère ainé, Daved. En temps normal, ils l'appellent tous Dave. Son autre frère, Mikal, hocha la tête en consentement.

"Que s'est-il passé bon sang?" Dis-je, commençant à paniquer.

"J'ai amené Audrey en haut pour que ma mère la voit," Dit Peeta. "Et ma connasse de mère a craché au visage d'Audrey."

Je restai totalement incrédule. "Tu es sérieux?"

"Et le pire arrive," Dit Mikal.

"Salope McSaloperie a pris la décision de prendre le bras de votre fille et de lui faire mal," Dit Dave. "Et maintenant tout son bras est mauve."

La panqiue commença à prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je passais entre les tables, faisant tomber pas mal de choses au passage et j'atteignais Audrey. Dave avait raison; il y avait des traces de doigts et de vilains bleus se formant le long de son bras. "A-t-elle cassé quelque chose?" Demandais-je à Peeta. Il mit une main dans mon dos et me frotta doucement. Ca a toujours été un moyen de me réconforter.

"Je ne pense pas," Dit-il. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas la montrer ainsi au Capitole."

"Ils auront quelque chose pour y remédier dnas le train, non?" Demanda le père de Peeta. "Je veux dire qu'ils ont plein de choses qui font des miracles au Capitole."

"Je ne sais pas s'ils les auront dans le train," Dis-je. "Mais je peux toujours demander à mes préparatuers de nous en envoyer. Ils penseront que nous sommes abusifs avec elle si ils voient ces marques."

Peeta opina. Haymitch entra dans la boulangerie. "Je savais que vous trouverais ici," Dit-il. "Nous devons y aller." Il hocha la tête vers le père de peeta et sortit.

Peeta attrapa le couffin d'Audrey. "Salut les gars," Dis-je.

"Tu diras à maman que je n'ai plus à faire avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse de ce qu'elle m'a fait à moi, à Katniss, et maintenant à Audrey," Dit Peeta. Dave et Mikal grognèrent en consentement. "On se voit bientôt les gars."

"Amusez vous bien," Dit Dave en le regrettant aussitot. "Laissez tomber."

Peeta secoua la tête, légérement amusé. "Salut."

Nous marchions vers le train en silence. Avant que nous arrivions, il commença, "Je suis désolé, katniss. Je ne savais pas."

"Tu ne pouvais pas," Dis-je. "Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Je pense que ma mère essayait de la tuer," Dit Peeta. "Je te le garantis. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné; tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné–"

"si, je l'aurais fait," Dis-je doucement. "Je te promets que je l'aurais être pas tout de suite mais tu es mon fiancé. Tu es mon gagnant. Tu es mon bébé d'amour." Je lui donnais un coup de coude et il gloussa. "Tu es mon Peeta. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir longtemps."

Il opina. "Et comment ça s'est passé avec gale?"

"Très bien," Dis-je. "Je lui ai dit que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sortr Vick vivant."

"Je pense que cela a du sens, que nous nous concentrions chacun sur un tribut," Dit Peeta. "Et Haymitch surpervisera. Entre nous trois, nous devrions réussir en à ramener un vivant, non?"

"J'espère," Dis-je alors que nous montions dans le train. "J'espère réellement."

Le train se met en route avant que nous ayons vu les tributs. Je mis Audrey dans notre chambre et elle s'endormit. Ils étaient assis dans les mêmes sièges que Peeta et moi avions prit l'année dernière. C'était complétement insensé de penser que c'était moi à leur place, il y a de cela un an. Complétement seule, pas d'enfant, pas de vie.

"Vick," Dis-je quand je le vis.

"Katniss!" Cria-t-il. Il sauta et me donna une accolade. Blye fit de même avec peeta. "Tu dois m'aider," me dit-il, en baissant la voix. "Je ne peux pas mourir dans cette arène, katniss. Je ne peux pas!"

"Je sais," Dis-je doucement, resserant mon étreinte.

"Mais Blye non plus!" cria Vick. "Personne ne peut mourir, Katniss, tu dois faire quelque chose!"

"Vick, je ne sais pas quoi te dire," Dis-je. La petite fille, Blye, s'écarta de peeta. Avant que je le sache, je la prenais dans mes bras. C'était mon instinct maternel. Je pensais à Audrey, endormie dans sa chambre, en sécurité. Je pensais à la pauvre mère de cette petite fille, qui était problablement une épave dans le Douze. Et je la gardais contre moi pendant un bout de temps. Peeta fit de même avec Vick.

"Ecoutez," Dis-je. "Vous irez parfaitement bien, d'accord? On ne laissera pas tout ça vous arriver, vous comprenez?"

"Ouais," Dit Peeta. "Je veux dire, moi et Katniss sommes sortis sans une égratignure l'année dernière." Nous savions tous les deux que c'etait un gros mensonge. "Qui dit que nous ne pourrons pas faire de même avec vous?" Ca sembla les calmer pour le moment. Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres et je leur dit que nous les appelerions pour diner. Peeta et moi nous laissions tomber dans un des canapés.

"Ne pas trop s'attacher, hein?" Dit Peeta.

Et soudain, tout me parut clair. Vick se faisant moissoner, le fait que vingt-quatre tribut de sept à dix ans vont devoir se battre à mort, le fait que la mère de Peeta avait carrement agressée notre fille,tout ça me parut clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et je pleurais contre le torse de Peeta, encore une fois, ses bras me caressant le dos, me disant que tout irait bien, mais nous savions tous les deux que ça n'allait clairement pas être le cas.

* * *

FIN

_Que ce mot est triste... Mais on va retrouver Peeta et Katniss au capitole, ne vous inquiétiez pas !_

_J'attends vos reviews et je remercie celles et ceux présents depuis le début: Naivlys,Supergirl971,Mandine37,Guest,Fan de twilight, katnissLJay,Darling, roxannedebergerac, marineFelton, ervermore04, syleer,estelle uzumaki, darkazu,pauline9100, coquelina._

_et tous les autres en followers/favorites! Ainsi que les milliers d'autres !_

_SEE U SOON_


End file.
